


Baton Rouge (6/8)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Another trip for Skinner and Mulder to the hot South. A VCS case. A hotel in Baton Rouge. A coming out of sorts. Enjoy!





	Baton Rouge (6/8)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Baton Rouge by frogdoggie - Part 1

Sylvia beats me to the door of the main house, but we part company anyway, her bet notwithstanding. She informs me that breakfast is catch as catch can. She's going to see if Esther and the boys are up yet. After that it's whatever the day brings until dinner when Walter and I are up for preparing it. It is vacation after all. No schedule. I smile at that idea. It's a pleasant novelty.

I walk slowly back over to the cottage, cooling myself down a little. When I reach the door, I unlock it and walk in. I'm met by the smell of coffee and the sight of my lover, doing push-ups with military precision. I notice the medallion I gave him so many months ago, dangling down as he lifts himself over and over again. I smile as it glints in the sunlight. He really does wear it almost all the time.

"Coffee," he grunts gesturing with his head towards where the small cabinet and under cabinet refrigerator sit. The coffemaker is all set-up with coffee perked, and two mugs set out.

"Good morning," I reply.

He glances up on the next push-up, smiles and lowers himself down. 

"Morning," he grunts again.

I walk across the room to the coffeemaker and pour myself a cup. It smells really aromatic.

I cross back to sit down at the small table near the patio doors. 

Walter does two more push-ups and then stands.

"How are you feeling?" I ask carefully.

He stretches from side to side and bends to touch his toes. When he stands up his face does look measurably more relaxed from yesterday.

"Better. How was your run?"

"Sylvia ran with me," I reply as he walks over to the coffeemaker and pours himself a cup. He brings the cup over and sits down across from me.

"Yeah? Great. She's coming back after that sprain really well. You know she used to compete. Cross country."

"Really? I could tell she was good. She beat me back to the house."

"She was on the cross country team in college. She belongs to one of those women's running clubs back in Ambler."

I nod as he sips his coffee.

"Hungry?" I ask.

"Starving," he smiles at me.

"Then why don't you shower and we'll go put on the feed bag. While I wait I can..."

"Yeah, I know. Cartoons. When you get up to the house Roger and Ben will be indulging their habit as well. You can join the other kids," he rumbles, teasing.

"Great. Maybe they've got some Lucky Charms I can share."

"Captain Crunch, if memory serves me," he chuckles.

"Even better," I laugh and he does too.

We stare at each other and his face becomes more serious.

"Fox...I want to thank you again for everything yesterday...especially last night. I...well...just thanks," he gestures with his coffee cup as he takes another sip.

I nod and reply.

"Hey, you don't have to go into a long explanation. I understand. Walter...that's what this is all about, you know. When I said I was in this for the long haul I meant it. For better or worse, guy. We can't do it legally but nothing says we can't practice the same philosophy those words from the marriage ceremony impart."

He doesn't know what to say for a moment. He looks down and shakes his head as if he can't believe it. I watch his larynx work to swallow. When he looks back up at me his eyes are very soft and I know his emotions are close to the surface. He's embarrassed by the force of them as well. Walter still has trouble dealing with showing his intense feelings. I smile and decide to help him out a little by playing at being the smart-ass.

"So...you wanna carry me over the threshold?"

He laughs.

"No fucking way."

I laugh in return.

"Yeah, well...you're stuck with me anyway, trip over the threshold or no trip over the threshold," I reply, laughing.

"Christ. I'd better invest in Pepcid AC stock," he replies, grinning.

"Or Metamucil."

"Oh go to hell," he replies, barking another quick laugh. Then his face grows soft again and he touches the back of my hand.

"For better or worse," he murmurs. "I want you to know...I wouldn't have it any other way."

My heart swells with emotion. God, I do love him. I nod and smile not trusting my voice to reply. He pats my hand and then withdraws his from mine.

"Hey, I'm hitting the shower. Enjoy Space Ghost," he comments, his voice taking on a teasing tone again.

"Scoobie Doo."

"Whatever, " he rumbles, shaking his head in amusement.

He gets up with his coffee mug and takes it into the bathroom with him. I watch him go, toying with the idea of joining him. He does seem in a better mood. Maybe he'd be in the mood for a little bump and grind? No - I'd better give him some more time. He had a difficult day and a trying night. Let him bounce back a little more and shake himself further out of the doldrums. We've got several more days here. I'm sure the opportunity will present itself eventually. 

I head back over to the bed - which he's already made up of course - and grab the television remote. I click on the TV and sprawl across the bed on my stomach to stare at the tube.

xXx

Ben and Roger are indeed watching cartoons when Walter and I enter the front door of the main house. They're dressed in Star Wars the Phantom Menace T-shirts and those baggy long shorts that kids like to wear. We can smell someone making eggs in the kitchen and a quick look through the open space between tells us it's Sylvia. Esther is on the phone in the kitchen. Both are dressed, Sylvia in jeans shorts and a red T-shirt and sneakers, and Esther in a colorful blue and green print blouse, off-white khaki slacks and sandals.

Walter and I opted for jeans and T-shirts - mine white and Walter's black. He joked that we looked like chess pieces as we headed out the cottage door. I put my running shoes back on and Walter is wearing sneakers. For once Walter also chose to leave his Smith and Wesson in the night stand drawer. The drawer has a lock on it so both guns are locked safely away for now and each of us has a key.

"Uncle Walter!" Ben exclaims as we enter the living room. "You wanna watch cartoons? We'll put on Bugs Bunny."

I raise an eyebrow at Walter and he shrugs.

"I didn't say I don't watch that stuff. I just stick to the classics," Walter rumbles, grinning a little. "Nah, I'll pass you guys. But Mr. Mulder would probably like to join you," he adds walking on into the kitchen.

"Cool. You like X-Men?" Roger asks.

"Sure. What are you guys eating?" I ask

"Cap'n Crunch and orange juice," Ben replies indicating the bowls, glasses and pitcher of orange juice on the coffee table between them. 

"Let me snag a bowl and I'll be right back."

"Ok," Roger nods as I head off into the kitchen.

"I'm making an omelet for myself. Can I get make one for you, Mulder?" Sylvia asks as she dexterously flips the skillet over the burner.

"No, I'm joining the guys for Cap'n Crunch," I reply, smiling. 

"God, I wish they wouldn't eat that stuff. I guess it might help if I refused to buy it though, wouldn't it?"

I chuckle.

"Well, it's probably one of the few doses of sugar they get. They're pretty good about eating the right things the rest of the time," she continues. "Could you see if they'll each eat a banana though?" she sighs a little. "I'd appreciate it."

"Sure. No problem," I reply, smiling. I head over to a bowl of fruit on the cabinet and collect three bananas.

"Bowls are in the cabinet to Sylvia's left," Walter advises as he pours himself some coffee from the coffemaker next to the stove. I walk over and get the bowl out of the cabinet. There are clean spoons and glasses in the drainer by the sink. I take one of each. I end up at the counter setting everything down to grab the cereal box from where it sits on the kitchen counter.

"Walter, do you want an omelet? I can give you this one and make another for myself."

"You sure? I can just get out another skillet and..." Walter starts to reply, looking over at Sylvia.

"No problem - really."

"Ok, sure. Thanks," Walter replies, nodding at her in appreciation. He places his mug on the kitchen table and then heads over to another cabinet to get a plate for himself when Esther hangs up the phone. He stops when she crosses in front of him on her way to sit down at the kitchen table. Her half eaten omelet is waiting for her.

"Well that's too bad," she mutters as she sits down and takes up her coffee cup.

"What's wrong?" Walter asks, concern in his voice. He goes to stand by her side.

"Oh, that was Mary Conroy with the Reedsville Arts Group. John Dryden is in the hospital."

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that," Sylvia sympathizes, setting the omelet pan down on the stove's back burner.

"He's the painter that lives across the creek, isn't he?" Walter asks.

"Yes. Wonderful watercolorist. The damn old fool. He fell off a ladder over there and broke his arm."

"I'm sorry, Esther," I interject.

"Well he's supposed to recover fully, but they had to put a pin in and kept him in for observation because I guess he knocked himself in the head a little too."

"That's too bad," Walter commiserates, rising again to get the plate he had been retrieving.

"Well at least it wasn't his right arm. But still - for heaven's sake."

"What was he doing on the ladder?" Sylvia asked.

"Cleaning a bird's nest out of a gutter," Esther answers.

"Mr. Mulder...X-Men is coming on," Ben yells from the living room. 

"Sorry," I wince a little at the assembled adults.

Esther laughs with good-natured patience, "Don't worry, Fox. You're doing me a favor. I'd have to join them and I'm afraid X-men is really quite beyond me."

"Well then in that case I won't feel guilty about it," I reply. I pour a healthy bowl full of Cap'n Crunch, and pour some milk from the carton on the kitchen table over it.

"Can you juggle all that, Mulder?" Walter asks me with an amused twitch of his lips.

"Piece of cake," I reply, taking a deep breath. I have the three bananas, the glass and the bowl full of cereal with spoon inserted, all balanced against my chest.

He chuckles as I walk very carefully out to the living room.

xXx

When the credits for X-Men are rolling I hear the phone in the kitchen ring again. Walter comes out to find me seated between his two nephews, empty cereal bowls all in a row. I'm drinking a second glass of orange juice just as Sylvia calls through the kitchen door. 

"Roger...this is for you," Roger looks around in puzzlement.

"It's Jason."

"Oh cool!" Roger exclaims getting up to jog into the kitchen.

"Roger, can I come too?"

"I'll ask him," Roger calls back to Ben.

Ben turns to me as Walter walks over and sits down on the couch. 

"Jason and his sister Pam live across the creek. They're usually down here for the summer. We go over there to play in their tree fort," Ben explains.

"Those are the people with the black Lab? The Kellys?" Walter asks.

"Right. Their Lab had puppies. We were hoping to see the puppies too."

"Uh huh. You guys still haggling for a dog I take it?"

"Yeah, but Mom and Dad said not yet," Ben sighs.

Roger comes running back out.

"They've invited us to see the puppies. Mom says we can go if Uncle Walter can ferry us over. Can you, Uncle Walter?"

"In the motorboat?" Walter asks his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. It's all gassed up. Mom did it yesterday morning."

"Ok. Sure," Walter replies, smiling. "Want to come along Agent Mulder?"

"Uh...on a boat?"

"Yeah," Walter grins.

"Come on, Mr. Mulder. You can see the puppies too," Ben bounces around a little in his eagerness.

"Sylvia comes out of the kitchen and overhears the conversation. 

"Mom and I are going into Reedsville to get Mr. Dryden some flowers. Mom said she'll go visit him after lunch and see if he needs anything from home. He doesn't really have anyone so he may need some help."

"No problem. Mulder'll come along too. I can show him some of the creek," Walter replies, nodding at his sister.

"Ok, boys, clear up the mess and then you can go. Now, do you still want to go swimming this afternoon?"

"Yes ma'am," they both chorus, smiling.

"Well then have Jason's mom drive you back around here by about 1 PM then."

"All right, Mom. Thanks," Roger answers. Both boys begin to clear away the breakfast dishes. Walter and I help them and then we head out through the kitchen towards the back door and the porch beyond. Walter takes a spare set of house keys from a hook on a rack in the coat closet on the way out. All four of us head down through the backyard towards the dock and private beach. There's a small boathouse next to the dock and we go inside to find a four person motorboat moored there.

"Ok, you guys, go get four life-jackets out of the cabinet," Walter orders his nephews and both run over to the supply cabinets and do as he requests.

"Wal...uh, sir ...I think I should tell you...I get seasick," I admit, flinching a little in embarrassment.

"We aren't putting out to sea," Walter smirks a little.

"Whatever you say, sir. But I did warn you," I shrug, climbing into the back of the boat.

Everyone piles in, Walter at the helm. We put our life-jackets on and the boys cast us off. Walter starts the engine up slowly and we taxi out of the boathouse.

"I'd sit up front if I were you, Mulder. If you get seasick the stern is the worst place for you," Walter admonishes me as I move to sit next to Ben in the back of the boat. "Roger, would you let Mr. Mulder sit there?" he asks the older boy who jumped into the shotgun seat. "We don't want him leaning over the side."

"Or barfing in the boat," Ben laughs. I give him a pained look and he laughs harder.

"No problemo," Roger replies, nodding and adjusting his glasses before he moves back towards us. The gesture reminds me so much of Walter that I smile as I rise and pass the boy. I take a seat next to Walter as he revs the boat's engine higher and we motor quickly away from the dock and across the expanse of water of Tipton's Creek. Creek is really a misnomer. It's a lot wider. Wide enough to need a boat to go from Judge's Point to the houses on the other side of this inlet. I grab hold of the seat and try desperately to divorce my stomach from my mind as Walter steers the boat rapidly through the water.

"That's John Dryden's house," he points off to the left.

"The painter," Roger calls from the back.

"Yes. Mr. Dryden broke his arm in a fall. Your grandmother is going to visit him in the hospital this afternoon," Walter replies to the boy.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Ben asks, wrinkling his brow.

"Sounds like it, according to your grandmother."

"Good. He's cool," Ben replies, looking out over the water.

"There's Jason's house, Uncle Walter," Roger indicates a large white house right on the Creek shore a little further to the right. 

"Ok. Hang on," Walter smiles over at me as he guns the engine hard. The four-seater roars ahead, flying over the water like a rocket.

"WOW!" Ben chortles as we shoot ahead towards the shoreline.

"Go for it, Uncle Walter!" Roger hollers gleefully.

"Oh hell!" I yell as my stomach lurches up into my throat. I could have said something a lot more profane but I succeed in curbing myself in front of the boys as all the color drains out of my face. 

Walter is laughing as he throttles back and finally slows to coasting speed. He aims the boat towards the dock and we approach it at a perfect angle for delivering the boys to see their friends. Two youngsters, a boy about Roger's age and a girl that looks around Ben's age come running down the dock followed by a blonde woman I take to be their mother. Walter brings the boat up close to the dock. 

"Mulder, jump out and help Roger tie us off," Walter orders. I stare at him with barely contained pleading not to make me do it. I feel like I'm gonna hurl any second now. Walter merely raises his eyebrows and I know I'm doomed to obey.

Roger is clambering out of the boat anyway and rather than be shown up by an 11 year old, I rise from my seat on unsteady legs and practically pitch myself over the side and onto the dock. I manage to maintain my footing however and grab the bow rope while Roger grabs the stern. With the help of Jason, his sister Pam and their mother we get the boat tied off.

Ben, Walter and I exit the boat and Ben and Roger remove their life-jackets and toss them back into the boat. Introductions are made all around and Walter and I take a pass on going to see the puppies. The kids are so excited they run off up to the house with hardly a second's thought anyway. They're pretty eager to see the dogs. Walter tells Mrs. Kelly about needing the boys back around 1 PM and then we bid her goodbye, untie the boat and motor off again. As soon as we're out of earshot of Mrs. Kelly waving from the dock, I round on Walter. 

"You bastard. I almost heaved my guts up," I growl.

He starts to laugh hard.

"You wouldn't be laughing if I'd puked all over the bottom of this damn boat."

"Hey, I'm sorry, all right. I'll take it slow on our tour."

"Tour?"

"Yeah, I'll take you down the shoreline a little and then out to Abbot's Island. It's scenic. Shouldn't take long."

I sit back in the seat and run my hand over my face.

"All right, but I make no guarantees I'm not going to lose my breakfast here."

"You'll be fine, babe. I'll take it nice and easy. Just sit back and relax," Walter smiles as he steers the boat parallel to the shore.

I do as he instructs and before long my stomach does calm down. The trip is very scenic. Beautiful in fact. It's a truly phenomenal morning. Not too hot yet, clear and sunny. Waterfowl, including several herons, fly between the shore and the boat. I can see fish jumping in the water around us. We pass a couple of other boats and Walter speaks, indicating a house on the left. It's a huge old Victorian and looks a little run down.

"You'd be interested in that place, Mulder. It's reputed to be haunted."

"Oh yeah?" I ask, interested.

"Yes. Sometime around the turn of the century a lover's quarrel resulted in a murder-suicide. The unfortunate couple is said to reenact the crime," he replies.

"Interesting. I'll have to check that out later."

"I think I have a book back home with the account in it. I'll check when we get back to DC," he replies. He smiles at me, pleased that he's able to tell me something he knows will catch my interest. 

"Thanks. That'd be great," I reply, smiling back.

We motor along in silence again for a bit and then Walter points ahead.

"That's Abbot's Island."

There's definitely a land mass ahead. It's a small island filled with verdant green trees with a beach on the side we're approaching. Part of the beach is rocky and that's the area Walter is steering towards.

"We're stopping here?" I ask a bit skeptically. It looks more wooded than I like to get involved in. Oh don't get me wrong - I've had experience in the woods. The wrong kind of experience. Bad. If I can avoid roughing it I will.

"I thought you just might like to see one of the spots where I used to play as a kid. But we can go back if you'd prefer," he replies neutrally, watching the rocks as the boat glides in.

"Oh. Well, sure. I'd like to see it," I nod. I smile at him. It's nice he's sharing this with me. I really shouldn't act like such an asshole over it.

"Great. Get ready to drop anchor then," he replies, smiling. He gestures with his head towards the anchor that's on a chain in the stern.

"Aye, aye, Skipper," I salute him and make my way aft to the anchor as Walter throttles down and then cuts the engine. The boat comes to a stop in the shallows next to the shore, and I drop the anchor. The chain plays out and hits bottom quickly. It's not deep here at all. Just deep enough to clear the boat's propellers. I move back towards the bow and sit down in the passenger seat next to Walter where he sits at the wheel.

"We can go ashore here. I'll tie the boat off on that tree," he comments, pointing to a maple directly ahead of us.

"We're gonna get soaked," I observe looking over the side.

"Not if we take off our shoes, socks and jeans."

"Oh yeah?" I smirk. "Isn't that a little...risky?"

"Can you hear anyone out here, Mulder? See any other boats at anchor?" he asks, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

It's totally peaceful around us. Hardly any sounds of civilization at the moment - a far off droning of another motorboat being the only recognizable one anyway. The only sounds I can really hear are a soft wind rustling leaves, the calls of waterfowl and the gentle lapping of the waves against the boat's hull.

"No, I don't hear or see anyone."

He raises his eyebrows and I chuckle.

"All right," I reply, laughing too. "I guess I can strip down to my unmentionables for a few minutes to walk ashore."

"You shoulda put your swim trunks on under your jeans. I did," he comments and then he laughs like hell.

"You asshole!" I sputter. So that's what he was doing in the bathroom. He must have planned this earlier! I shake my head and continue to lambaste him with good-natured fake outrage. "First you turn my stomach inside out with that crazed dash for the dock back there, and now you just want to see me half naked. You've got some nerve. I'm a guest." I end huffing with feigned effrontery.

He laughs helplessly and so do I. Both of us are in tears by the time we finally calm down.

"Quit your grinnin' and drop your linen," I finally choke out. 

"That's my line," Walter rumbles, toeing off his sneakers.

In short order we've got our jeans, shoes and socks draped around our shoulders. Walter snags a towel from the cabinet under the dashboard and takes the bow rope. We climb over the side of the boat and into the water. Walter wades across to the beach first, parting the water like Poseidon as he moves. He quickly ties the boat off. I flounder forward after him stepping in amongst a nest of crayfish. 

"Shit. Shit. Shit," I curse as I kick the clawed monstrosities away from my toes.

Walter wades back to see what I'm complaining about. He peers down into the water around my feet.

"Hey, crawdads. Those are good eating," he comments. I look up into his grinning face.

"Spare me," I reply sarcastically. "They're trying to fucking eat 'me'."

Walter kicks up some more of the sandy bottom and the crawfish scatter. I take the opportunity to bolt for the shore. Walter renews his progress in the same direction, laughing again at my expense. In truth, it's so good to hear him laughing and enjoying himself that I couldn't care if the crawfish had been biting my ass. Well...you know what I mean. I'm just relieved he's relaxing no matter what the reason.

When he gains the shore he towels off his legs and then hands the towel to me.

"Thanks," I nod at him.

He's still chuckling as he dresses again. When he has his sneakers back on he sits down on the sand to wait for me to redress. He stares out over the creek with a pensive look on his face. I pull on my clothes quickly and sit down next to him, placing the towel by my side.

"Lot of memories," I observe quietly.

"Yeah. But...not all of them are bad," he glances over at me and grins a little.

"I'm glad," I murmur, touching his shoulder and stroking it. He brings his hand up and places it over mine. I smile as he lifts my hand to his lips and kisses my palm. When he removes his lips he smiles more widely.

"In fact, I'd like you to see one of my best creek memories right now," he replies. His eyes are clearly filled with pleasure at sharing this with me. I'm caught up in his infectious good humor. 

"Great. Where?" I ask looking around.

"Come on. I'll show you," he replies, clapping me on the back. He gets up off the sand and turns towards the island's tree line. I toss the towel into the boat and follow him.

Both of us push through the trees and start to climb up the gentle rise that leads to the center of the island. We walk in silence, just content to enjoy the day and each other's company. It's easygoing really. The trees aren't too terribly thick and Walter seems to know the path of least resistance anyway. Before long we reach what appears to be the apex of the island and stop underneath the base of a large and very old maple tree that stands in amongst the grove at the summit.

Walter looks up and laughs a little almost to himself.

"I see someone has been carrying on the tradition," he muses as I follow the direction of his gaze.

Up high in the branches of the tree are many elaborate platforms made out of plywood. Some are covered and others are open to the air. There are ropes leading from platform to platform and also wooden rungs on the side of the larger branches leading between different levels. The whole thing looks like an elaborate tree condo, something right out of the Swiss Family Robinson. I shake my head in amazement. 

"Incredible," I observe smiling at Walter. He moves his gaze from the site above back to my face.

"Thanks," he nods.

"You built this?" I reply, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. Most of it. It's become kind of a tradition now for the summer kids to add to it every year, or more likely repair what gets damaged over the winter. But essentially it's pretty much the basic tree fort Sylvia and I and a few other kids built here years ago." 

"Did you ferry the wood over here?" I ask quietly.

"By rowboat at first until some of us were finally allowed to use outboard motors."

"God, that was some job," I reply, with considerable awe in my voice.

"Well we had a lot of enthusiasm. It was one of those grand plans that just takes flight in a bunch of kids' minds. The one big thing you strive to accomplish with your friends. It took a couple of summers to get the fort the way we wanted it but in the end it was worth every ounce of sweat and all the smashed thumbs any of us ever got," Walter reminisces.

"It's fantastic," I reply, clapping him on the back.

"Come here. I'll show you something else," he replies, grinning again. I follow him around the tree to the opposite side. There's an elaborate ladder on this side as well as a rope that leads up to the first plywood level. Walter advances to an area of the trunk near one of the rungs and motions me over. I stare at the wood.

"We even signed our work," he whispers indicating a row of carved initials in the tree's bark.

"'WS', that's me. 'SS', that's Sylvia. The rest were Bobby McNamara, Paul McNamara, Bonnie Jankowski, Leroy Peterson, and John Snyder."

"You let the girls in the clubhouse?"

Walter chuckles, "Well Syl was a given because I had to watch her. Bonnie and Leroy were cousins and she had the biggest rowboat with a motor. We were nothing if not pragmatic. But hell, they pulled their weight. Bonnie was as tall as I was back then. She had a longer reach than any of the other guys."

I stare up into the tree branches, and my mind falls back to my summer days on the Vineyard when I'd have to let Sam tag along with me to sandlot baseball games. We used to have a girl on our team too. Her name was Mary Abbott and she was taller than I was at the time. Hell of a second baseman.

"Mary Abbott," I speak aloud before I realize it.

"What?" Walter asks, perplexed.

I refocus on him and smile.

"Mary Abbott. One of the best sandlot second basemen I ever knew on Martha's Vineyard," I reply quietly.

He nods with understanding and a good deal of compassion for me on his face. He clears his throat and we survey the tree in silence for a moment longer.

"This is really fantastic," I finally add, touching the side of the tree.

"You want to climb up?" Walter whispers, gesturing with his head towards the wooden ladder.

I look back at him and smile wider.

"Yeah," I reply.

He nods and moves to the ladder. Walter climbs up first, gaining the first platform easily. I follow and with no trouble at all join him. Both of us stand on the first plywood floor and test it carefully. It seems more than capable of holding our weight. I look up and decide that maybe this is as far as we should go. I voice the thought to Walter.

"Maybe we'd better stop here."

"Not a bad idea. I'm really not sure the higher platforms are made for adult weight," he replies.

"Great view, even from here," I observe looking off over the creek. "I can see that artist's house and 'Judge's Point'," I note. 

Walter stands next to me and replies, "From the top you can practically see to Reedsville. This is one hell of an old maple." 

He takes a seat then and I sit down beside him. We rest our back against one of the upright limbs and sit Indian style. The breeze is fabulous up here. I can smell the combination of fresh and saltwater on it. Walter stares off over the creek in the direction of the watercolorist's house.

"My mother has taken a liking to John Dryden," Walter says abruptly.

"A liking? As in...she's..."

"She's seeing him," Walter replies, brushing at some dirt on his jeans.

"I wondered. She had that tone in her voice when she was talking about him. Like he was a little more than just the artist across the lake."

Walter nods.

"Yeah, I think maybe Dryden feels the same way. They got to know each other in that art's group. He's been hanging around. Sylvia seems to like him. You heard Ben's comment about him. They like him too," Walter replies shrugging.

"And how do you feel about it?" I ask quietly.

"It's Esther's life. I guess I don't mind really. He seems on the level as far as I can tell. Seems to understand my mother at any rate - even about the drinking. They get along. She likes to paint and she really loves the creek. So does he. I guess they have a lot in common."

"Your mother's been alone for a long time," I venture carefully. 

"Long enough," Walter nods in confirmation. "If he's courting her I'm not going to object to it. She has a right to be happy."

"Exactly," I purr as I snake my arm up around his shoulder. I give him a hug. He moves into me a little and I turn towards him more fully. His hand comes up and takes the side of my face pulling me close and then we're kissing gently under the shade of the old maple. 

I open my mouth and he deepens the kiss, letting his tongue rove over mine eagerly as my breath quickens. My hand moves to the back of his head and I pull him closer, seeking to taste more of him.

When we finally break apart both of us are breathing a lot harder. Walter grins and touches my lower lip with his index finger.

"Bonnie Jankowski kissed me up here once," he teases me.

"I'm jealous," I reply darting my tongue out to lick his finger. 

"You shouldn't be. Scared the shit out of me. I ran like hell." 

I laugh.

"More woman than you could handle?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"A woman wasn't what I wanted to handle," he replies, grabbing my head with both his hands. He crushes my mouth to his hard, and I grab hold of his back convulsively, letting him take all he wants, consuming me, as I groan under his lips.

When he breaks contact I mumble some kind of nonsense sound of pleasure. He runs one large hand down my body, the cotton of my T-shirt pressing against my heated flesh. He tweaks my nipples a little through the material and I arch my crotch up towards his body. He grins and moves his hand down further until he reaches my fly and the rapidly growing bulge beneath. He unzips me deftly and works his hand into my pants.

"Oh God," I laugh, resting my head over his shoulder as he runs his thumb over the head of my cock. His other hand moves up under my shirt to make contact with my naked skin and I press even closer, panting lightly against his neck.

"Nice," he murmurs at the pre-cum slicking his finger.

I shift, spreading my legs slightly to give him more access and he moves back a little, taking his hand out from underneath my shirt. He starts to unbutton my jeans. Just as he's spreading the material wider to expose the fly of my boxer briefs we hear voices coming up the hill towards the tree fort.

"Fuck," I hiss, looking down in panic.

"Christ. Zip it up," Walter mumbles, moving back.

I reach forward with shaky fingers and rearrange my clothing, zipping and buttoning as fast as I can. My cock rapidly grows limp and my arousal backs off in a hurry as the high-pitched children's voices grow nearer.

"Sorry, babe," Walter hisses as he stands up to look over the side. A group of kids are coming up the hill, winding their way amongst the trees. It's a mixed group of twelve, all ages and sexes, and they're carrying some plywood and tools with them.

I walk to the edge of the platform and pat Walter on the back to reassure him it's ok.

"Looks like some urban renewal is about to take place," I comment, staring over the edge.

As the work gang reaches the top of the hill and pulls up under the tree, they start to put their boards, hammers and what looks like a bag of nails from a hardware store down. The leader of the group, a kid who looks to be about 12 or 13 years old, stops underneath the tree and looks up when he hears me speak.

"Hey Mister, you're trespassing," he calls up with authority in his voice.

"This is a kid's tree fort!" a second boy adds coming up behind him.

"Come on, Mulder, we'd better climb down before we're in serious trouble here," Walter chuckles.

Both of us hasten to the ladder and climb down carefully, Walter first. When his feet touch solid ground again and he steps back, I jump down next to him with a small thud.

"Sorry, we didn't see any signs that said "No Trespassing," Walter replies, "I'm Walter Skinner," he adds, extending his hand towards the leader, "I'm vacationing over at Judge's Point."

 The boy takes his hand and shakes it solemnly. "I'm Matt Blake."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Blake. This is my friend Mr. Mulder. He's staying at Judge's Point as well."

All the other kids are looking on with their mouths open at Walter treating the oldest boy as an adult. We can practically see Matt's chest puffing up in self- importance. He lets go of Walter's hand and shakes mine briefly. When he drops mine, a smaller girl with blonde hair very much like the older boy's moves forward.

"You didn't see no signs because we just brought them this morning, right, Matt?" she interjects archly, displaying the hand-painted 'No Trespassing' sign to the boy.

"'Didn't see 'any' signs, Sue. My sister's right though, Mr. Skinner. Sorry. I know Roger and Ben. Are you their Uncle Walter?" 

"Yes," Walter replies.

"Oh. Well I guess it was ok for you to be up there since you're on the creek and all," Matt answers magnanimously.

"But this 'is' a kid's fort," the same smaller boy pipes up again. He's very short, with mousy brown hair and really thick glasses. He suddenly reminds me of a young Frohike. I stifle a laugh.

"Well, we'll let you all get to work then," I nod, tapping Walter on the shoulder and gesturing towards the trail.

"Yeah, we'll be going. Good luck with the fort," Walter nods. He turns and follows me as I head back the way we came. He pulls up next to me when we're out of view, and smacks me on the ass.

"Rain check number two?" I whisper.

"You know it," he hisses back, the sound of frustration heavy behind that exhale of breath.

We walk on, but before we're out of earshot I hear Sue, Matt's sister exclaim.

"Matt. Matt. The initials. WS...could that have been..."

"Roger and Ben's Uncle built the fort?" Matt replies, his voice filled with interest. "Roger said his Uncle's an FBI agent," Matt adds in a lower voice.

"No shit," the voice of the kid with the thick glasses exclaims. 

I look over at Walter and he grins wide as we push on through the trees towards the beach where the motorboat awaits.

xXx 

 

* * *

 

xXx

Roger and Ben returned to Judge's Point a little after 1 PM and we all gathered for a lunch on the back porch. The day had grown hotter and the BLTs and lemonade were the perfect light meal under the circumstances. Roger and Ben proceeded to tell us all about the Lab puppies they saw and Sylvia started to waver a bit on the "no dog rule" in the face of her son's enthusiasm. Walter described our trip to Kelly's and then Abbot's Island and both he and the boys tactfully left out the part where I almost threw up in the boat. The boys are duly impressed that I'd been out to the tree fort. Evidently they'd been there with the group of kids before but hadn't been back enough to the creek to be part of the regular construction crew. Esther told an amusing story about the time Walter and Sylvia took some plywood they thought was set aside for scrap and turned out to be for construction of their father's new tool bench in the garage. Their punishment had been having to row their father over to the island to get a look at where the plywood had ended up.

After lunch, Esther excused herself to go visit John Dryden. It was evident to me since Walter had mentioned his mother's feelings for the artist that she did indeed seem to have a special liking for him. But in Esther's stiff New England way that fondness came out as complaining about what an old fool he was for getting himself hurt. So, Walter, Sylvia and I nodded and commiserated and when she left had a bit of a discussion about her trying to cover up her desires in that direction. Walter and Sylvia agreed that Dryden seemed to be ok and they'd take a wait and see attitude on how things developed in that area.

Things were quite a bit less tense in the Esther department during lunch all the way around in my opinion. Walter seemed more upbeat in that regard as well. I guess he's relieved I'm making nice and Esther is making the attempt to make nice with me.

The swim was on the agenda for after lunch of course. We waited a goodly amount of time for our food to digest and then all changed into our swimsuits. Once that was done, we tried to decide on whether to take the boat or stay on dry land. I voted loudly for no more boating. I put my foot down there. Walter took pity on me and opted to swim off the beach and dock instead. Besides, Sylvia wanted to do some sunbathing as well. The boys were just eager to get in the water.

So now Walter, Sylvia, Roger, Ben and I are leaving the house, a happy gaggle of summer vacationers.

You know...these two kids really are ok. I've seen a lot less well-mannered ankle biters. As we all traipse down to the private beach, the kids manage to drag three inner tubes between them. Sylvia walks in and swims a few quick laps then exits the water for the dock and her goal of sunbathing. Walter and the boys wade into the water with obvious gusto. I follow when Walter calls encouragement.

I swim around for awhile with him, and then do some laps alone while Walter races his nephews back to the dock a few times. Of course each boy is allowed to beat him once, and then Walter feigns being crushed at losing so they let him win a race as well. After a few more laps, I decide to join Sylvia where she sits on the dock, basking in the sun.

"Oil?" she asks as I walk down the dock towards her. "Factor 25 sunblock."

She's lying on a huge beach towel in a red Speedo one piece, her long dark brown hair tied back in a braid that is in turn piled up on her head. She looks damned attractive for a 37 year old mother of two 'wild Indians'. Walter would probably 'clock' me if he thought I was harboring lust for his sister. And really, nothing could be further from the truth. I'm not lusting for her. It's admiration I feel. She's a great person and in the short time I've known her I've decided I like her a lot. It's not hard to figure out why. If I could have seen Samantha grow up, I would have hoped she would be something like Walter's 'little' sister.

"Yeah, maybe I'd better. I haven't gotten much chance to get a summer tan," I smile taking the sunblock from her hands. I spread my towel out next to hers. I'm careful not to disturb her deck shoes. Walter's specs are tucked into one of them. His towel is folded up next to her shoes. I sit down on my towel and start to lather myself up with the oil.

"I don't suppose you would with your job being the way it is," she replies sympathetically.

"Exactly," I answer obliquely. I'm not sure how much Walter has told her about what I do at the FBI, so I don't want to get too specific. I have a momentary pang of guilt at the idea that my even being here may be dangerous for Walter's family. But he's accepting of the risk so I guess I can be too. After all, his involvement in the X-Files over the years hasn't been a risk-free environment for anyone he knows much less his family. He's done his best to shelter them but even so...look at what happened to Sharon. God, sometimes...sometimes I get so tired thinking about all the implications of what we do.

Sylvia nods and continues to watch her brother splashing and playing with her two sons, a gentle smile on her face. I'm heartened by her calm and buoyed by the look of love in her eyes. I continue to watch Walter too as I spread the suntan oil onto my skin. My lover is laughing and picking up Ben. Walter places the younger boy so that he can stand on his broad shoulders. Ben lets out a war hoop of pleasure as Walter gently lifts him up and tosses him into a perfect dive back into the water.

Roger grabs his brother and dunks him under when he comes up. Walter admonishes him to be careful and then picks him up and tosses him for an impromptu dive as well. Both boys are breathless with laughter, and Walter encourages them to float in the inner tubes they brought down to the shore so they can rest. Walter joins them on the third inner tube and all three of them float in a tight circle. Sylvia and I watch as they talk, Walter's low bass rumble and the two boys' higher-pitched voices caught up in intimate conversation. I hear the words 'Star Wars' a couple of times before Sylvia speaks again.

"He's a good uncle, Mulder. He...he doesn't get to see them all that often because of the job but...he does make the effort to see them as much as he can. It's quality time when he's with them for sure."

Once again, I'm reminded just how much of this part of Walter's life I knew so very little about. I continue to be glad Sylvia is sharing the information with me so freely. It makes me like her even more for doing so.

"It does look like Roger and Ben really like him," I whisper watching Roger gesturing grandiosely and Walter nodding very seriously at every word the boy is saying. "I can tell he's a good uncle just by the way they're interacting."

"They adore Walter. I sometimes think it was a damn shame that he and Sharon never had any kids. But I guess under the circumstances it was a good thing they didn't," she replies. "Oh...I...that didn't come out right. I didn't mean to imply..." she starts to bluster. 

I set the bottle of suntan oil onto her beach towel and look at her with a small smile.

"Sylvia...it's ok. I know this situation isn't easy for you, despite how understanding you've been. You don't...you don't have to dance around the issue, or try to monitor your comments," I reply kindly.

"Well, I meant the divorce really. Divorce hurts kids. Roger's folks were divorced and it still hurts him even now. I didn't mean to imply that Walter discovering he was gay would have made him a bad father," she replies, shaking her head in self-deprecation.

"I understood that," I nod to reassure her. "Walter...Walter's a good man, Sylvia. I think he would have made an outstanding father." 

Hell of a lot better than my old man I think bitterly.

"You love him very much don't you?" she asks quietly.

"I do," I answer simply, pinning her eyes.

"Then that's what's important," she smiles at me. "And like I said, I think you're a good man too, Mr. Fox Mulder. All that stuff I said before - about knowing you're good for my brother and the change for the better in him since you've been together...all that was true too, you know. He's...he has a joie de vivre he never had before he met you. I...I can't thank you enough for making him happy."

I nod, swallowing hard and gaze out over the water at the object of my affections. He's dropped off the inner tube and is swimming in a backstroke. His two nephews are still talking as he slowly circles the tubes. Finally he stands up in shallow water and I watch, entranced as rivulets run down his muscular torso. He reaches up and swipes water from his scalp, skimming his hands down over his face and then down his chest to sluice himself off further. I grow warm with arousal watching him. Oh brother. After the incident up in the tree earlier I'm going to have to really fight to keep myself under control here. Either that or Sylvia's going to get more of a show from me than either one of us want her to see. I cross my legs and jerk my attention away to focus back on Sylvia.

"Thank you, Sylvia. I appreciate it. You're very kind. It's...it's good to have you as a sister-in-law," I reply, smiling. It's a risk referring to her that way. But I feel it sincerely and I really do want to express my appreciation by treating her as family now.

She smiles, blushing a little.

"God...I...never thought about it that way...but you're absolutely right. Well, hell yes. I'm pleased to be your sister-in-law too, Mulder," she laughs, squeezing my arm impulsively. "And listen...my mother seems to be coming around. She...she nearly had a fit when I married Roger. You know...a fireman. How can that be a suitable husband for Sylvia Skinner? But she's come round where Roger's concerned. I know she's going to reconcile her mind where you and Walter are concerned too."

I chuckle, "This is a little different, Sylvia."

"Well, she'll have to learn to celebrate the difference," she insists.

I laugh. Esther celebrating this relationship that easily strains my credulity a little. But, I'm certainly willing to give her a chance. And Sylvia's right. Esther does seem to be making an honest attempt to get with the program. It's clear Walter respects and loves his mother. He may bluster and posture when they disagree but that scene on the porch yesterday certainly showed me that mother and son care deeply for each other. Yeah, I'll give Esther the benefit of the doubt for sure. I'll continue to meet her overtures of hospitality and friendship and be on my best behavior. I don't want to come between the man I love and his family under any circumstances.

"Let's hope there's no more fireworks during the celebration," I reply, clearing my throat.

"Oh I think we've seen the last display, Mulder. And look - call me Syl, ok. All my friends do," she smirks echoing what I said to her when we were introduced.

"Great, Syl it is then," I reply, smiling like an idiot. "Syl, I...I just want you to know I appreciate you making me feel so welcome. I...I only have my mother left as far as immediate family goes now. It's nice...it's nice to be included in uh...well it's just nice to feel a part of things," I add, stumbling over my words.

One of the things I've lacked all my life, but especially since Sam was taken, is a non-dysfunctional family life. I've lived vicariously through Scully's family for years. But, no matter how close I grew to her I always felt like an interloper in that family group thanks to Bill, Jr. I probably always will no matter how sincere Margaret Scully's like for me proves to be. But now...with Sylvia and her brood and Walter here at Judge's Point - I'm starting to feel like I truly belong in a family and it's a very heady experience.

Slyvia waves towards her boys and they both wave back. Walter waves at us and then I wave back as well.

"I should talk to the boys soon, Mulder," Sylvia muses and I look back at her with an understanding nod.

"If you want me to help...explain," I offer.

"I'll let you know but I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Roger works with a lesbian fireman at his station. Her and her partner have been to our home for cookouts so it's not like Roger, Jr. and Ben are unaware about gays - at least the women loving women side of things. I'll just need to explain that their Uncle Walter is in love and you've made him very happy. I don't think there'll be a problem. Besides, they like you already. I think they'll be pumped up to think they have another uncle in the FBI," she adds chuckling.

I laugh. Yeah, they did have a ton of questions about being a G-man in the field. I guess I'll hold a certain amount of fascination for them in that respect. Of course, Walter has already impressed on Sylvia the need to be discreet concerning our relationship. I just have to hope she can explain that need to both her boys. I think it'll be ok. They're smart kids.

 "Don't run, guys...watch the edge of the deck!" Sylvia calls as her two sons come racing onto the dock towards us. Walter follows, his wet swimming trunks clinging to his powerful thighs. Oh baby. Now that is a sight.

"Mr. Mulder, Mr. Mulder!" Ben yells, "are you going to take Uncle Walter to see Star Wars, the Phantom Menace?"

Walter rolls his eyes as the boys reach their mother's beach towel and plop down next to her.

"If your Uncle Walter wants to go," I reply giving Walter a raised eyebrow.

"Ben thinks Uncle Walter could beat up Darth Maul. Gheez...kids," Roger interjects, the "sophistication" of a much older 11 year old showing through with well-aimed sarcasm.

"Well, he could!" Ben declares, pushing out his lower lip in a pout.

"Don't be a dork. He'd just shoot him with his Smith and Wesson," Roger replies sagely as Walter reaches my side and takes a seat on my beach towel. He picks his glasses out of Sylvia's shoe and starts to seat them on his head.

"Well your uncle is very good with his...gun," I reply, double entendre heavy in my words. Walter nearly chokes, sputtering, and he almost drops his glasses. Sylvia laughs like hell getting my innuendo. I knew I liked this woman. She's got my kind of dirty mind. Walter recovers himself and pushes his specs back onto the bridge of his nose giving me 'the look' which is one part exasperation and one part perspiration - producing that is - as in, I break out in a sweat and melt under its heat.

Ben punches Roger in the arm.

"See, told you."

"Hey..." Roger yelps in protest.

"That's enough boys. No more talking about people beating each other up or shooting them with guns, all right? That's not what the Jedi Knight's code is about remember?"

"Or the FBI's either," Walter rumbles, ruffling Ben's hair. "Why don't you two go get all of us some popsicles out of the freezer." 

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea," Sylvia nods.

"Yeah!" both boys chorus together. They jump up and run back down the dock heading off towards the house.

Walter turns to me and cuffs the back of my head playfully.

"Gun my ass," he rumbles, in good-natured mock indignation. Then he barks a laugh when he realizes the implications of his own words. Sylvia is giggling like hell, and I'm struggling to control myself so I can answer him.

I reply, coughing slightly, "So, you want to take in Star Wars? I haven't had time to see it yet. We could take the boys."

"Mulder, do you know how many times those two have seen that movie?" Walter replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Walter. They'd love seeing it again. Besides, you know they enjoy spending time with you. Why don't you and Mulder take them," Sylvia suggests.

Walter smiles at his sister.

"Yeah, I guess I could be dragged into Reedsville to see it. The boys just happened to mention it's playing there," Walter chuckles. 

"See, they want us all to go," I nod, smirking. "What about Monday evening?"

"Sure. We don't have to head back until Tuesday afternoon so a Monday evening show should be fine," Walter nods. "Work for you, Syl?" he turns inquiring of his sister.

"I think that would work great. Mom and I can do girl stuff and you all can do guy stuff. Sounds like a plan."

We're all nodding and agreeing as the boys come walking double-time back from the house. They're trying to hurry but not drop their load of five orange popsicles.

"Grandma only had orange," Ben states a little guiltily as they reach our side.

"My favorite," I enthuse. Ben brightens instantly and comes over to my side, carrying his two frozen treats. He hands me one and plunks down on the towel next to me. I smile and take the popsicle, pulling off the wrapper.

Of the two boys, Ben seems to really be warming to me. I'd have to admit I'm secretly pleased about it. I like both boys, but Ben reminds me a little of me before...well before Sam was gone. At nine he's largely untouched by the world but still with a sensitivity and maturity a little beyond his years. I was a lot like that I think. I like to think I was anyway. Roger, his older brother, at 11 is reminding me of Walter a lot. I think as he grows older he'll fill out and become a lot like his uncle physically. He already has glasses, and with his sometimes grave nature, I can see more than a little family resemblance between nephew and uncle. It's amusing but also rather touching to see. Roger seats himself next to Walter now and hands first his mother and then his uncle each a popsicle.

Sylvia and Walter both take the treats and peel them open as well. Sylvia takes a bite of hers.

"Thank you," she smiles at her two sons. Walter nods his thanks, his mouth full of frozen orange food.

"Welcome," Roger answers for both of them as Ben nods.

"So, how would you two like to go see Star Wars Monday night?" Walter asks, chuckling after he swallows his bite of popsicle.

"Oh man! Can we!?" Ben exclaims squirming in excitement next to me.

"Really?" Roger adds, eagerness written all over his face.

"Yeah. You guys...and uh, Mr. Mulder talked me into it. We can go Monday night. Pick a fairly early show time and we'll do it," he replies, smiling into their dancing eyes.

"All right," both boys reply, pumping their arms up and down in the time-honored gesture of boyish pleasure.

We all savor the popsicles as slowly as frozen snacks on a hot day will allow. Sylvia renews the sunscreen on her two sons and then the boys take off for another dip off the dock. Sylvia and Walter gather up the popsicle wrappers and sticks in a neat pile for later disposal.

Walter opts out in joining his nephews this time, instead choosing to stay on the dock with Sylvia and me. He removes his glasses again and then uses the sun blocking oil liberally, especially on the top of his head. When he's well-covered he moves to lie down on the towel.

"Shift over a bit, babe," he grunts, lying flat on his back, his arms down at his sides. He closes his eyes. I move over fractionally onto Sylvia's towel. She's lying on her stomach reading the latest edition of "American Artist" Magazine. I glance at her and seeing her engrossed, gently reach out and stroke Walter's chest. He brings a hand up to still mine on the flat of his pectoral. He cups my hand and draws it to his lips, kissing my palm tenderly. I extricate my hand and he opens his eyes and smiles at me.

I smile back and lie down on my stomach next to him, basking in both his and the sun's warmth. I can hear the buzz of insects over the water. The happy voices of Sylvia's two boys. I can hear Walter's steady breathing next to me and it's just about the most perfect moment I can remember in a very long time.

The three of us lie there in peace for the better part of an hour. I think I dozed off for a short time. I feel Walter shift and turn over at one point. As he does so I feel his hand pat my ass.

"Flip over. You're gonna come out uneven," he chuckles. I hear Sylvia shifting onto her back as well. We're all going to get a nice even baking I think as I roll over and wiggle to get comfortable. 

Finally after a little longer, Sylvia sits up and clears her throat.

Walter sits up too and then so do I. She's glancing at her watch. 

"As much as I hate to rain on this parade."

"Yeah, it's getting late. Mother will be back soon," Walter observes glancing up to the house.

"Right. I'll take the boys back up to the house if you two want to...go get cleaned up," she replies, taking in our greasy bodies. 

"We'd better. I don't want to smell like 'Coppertone Coconut Oil' while I'm fixing dinner," Walter replies, running a large hand over his well-oiled chest. I feel my groin tighten instantly at the sight. Sylvia's watching my face and I know she got a glimpse of my unbridled lust for her brother before I could hide it.

"Uh...there's plenty of time before you have to fix the spaghetti and salad. I'm going to have the boys take a shower too and give them some apples and cheese to counteract the popsicles, anyway. Why don't the two of you...take your time getting back up to the main house. I'm sure Mom, and I and the boys can find something to do for a while," she replies, the tone of her voice whether she wants it to or not, suggesting Walter and I should have some time alone together. 

I raise an eyebrow at Sylvia, my head turned away from Walter. Sylvia raises both of hers in return and wiggles them for good measure. Ah ha. Make that she wants to make sure I know she intends Walter and I to get some time alone. Yes sir, Sylvia's a class act. Roger Sr. is a very lucky man, I muse. I nod at her to signify I get her drift and then turn towards Walter.

"Yeah, big guy. Let's go make ourselves presentable chefs."

"Right. I really need to ditch the Pina Colada effect for starters," he rumbles sniffing the air ruefully. He doesn't seem to catch on that I'm lusting after him or that his sister is picking up on my desire to get him alone and jump his bones. For crying out loud. He's got to be as hot as I am after our interrupted interlude in the tree fort. But, Walter is still, on occasion, oblivious to his desirability. It just doesn't occur to him that he drives me wild sometimes. Evidently his sister is a lot more in tune and observant in such matters right at the moment. Lucky us.

Sylvia and I both huff a laugh as Walter retrieves his glasses again and slips them on. He picks up his towel as well.

"See you later, Sylvia. Tell the boys we'll...we'll find out about the movie schedule when we get back up to the house," I reply, standing up. Walter stands as well.

"Ok, guys," she smiles, gathering her magazine and reaching for her shoes.

I pick up my beach towel, and Walter collects the pile of discarded popsicle refuse and turns to head up the dock.

"Later, sis," he calls back over his shoulder, clearly expecting me to follow as he walks away.

"Thanks, Syl," I wink at her.

She giggles, "Hey, I know what it's like. Roger and I have trouble finding time for...well with two boys, you can guess," she replies, blushing a little.

"I hear you," I nod. "Later," I add, turning to follow Walter's well-muscled butt back towards the guest house.

"Enjoy," Sylvia laughs low and musically as I catch up with Walter and slap him on the back.

xXx

I stand outside the cottage sipping the last of the bourbon Walter poured for me. I can hear him in the shower, singing a snatch of 'Sittin' on the Dock o' the Bay', all the way out on the cottage's patio. He's busily working at degreasing himself under the spray since he took dibs on the shower first after we had our drinks. I agreed readily because this time I fully intend to join him. But first, I want to set the mood for my little surprise entrance into the bathroom. I walk back in through the sliding patio doors, shut them and draw the curtains quickly. I head over to the small stereo system that sits on top of the cottage's bookcase near the bed. I set the empty glass of bourbon down on a coaster that rests on top of the bookcase.

I search through the CDs that are racked up next to one of the speakers. I pick out four and insert them into the compact shelf unit's tray. The open room concept of the cottage should allow the airy classical string quartet numbers to be heard in any location - but especially the bed. I smile as I adjust the volume to a pleasing level. Yeah, I'm glad Walter likes his classical music as well as rock and roll. The four CDs of mood music should be a perfect touch for the remainder of the afternoon of lovin' I have in mind.

I push the tray gently closed and the music starts up after a moment. I turn and head for the bathroom.

When I walk through the door I see Walter's trunks lying over one of the vacant towel bars. I pull my trunks off and hang them next to his. I take a few minutes to focus on him in the shower. He's not directly under the spray, and his back's to me. His head's tilted up as he scrubs his scalp. I watch as he moves his hands down over his face and then down the front of his body, lathering the bar of soap over his muscular chest and then down further over his stomach and groin. At last he moves his hands between his legs. I can't see a full frontal view but Walter's well-endowed and his nicely sized scrotum as well as the tip of his cock hang low enough as he shifts forward for me to get a great view. He lifts his equipment to give himself a thorough going over. By the time he's done scrubbing his legs I'm nearly drooling. God...he's such a stud. I feel my cock stir as I make my way over to the sliding shower doors. I open them and step inside, shutting them behind me.

"I was wondering what took you so long," Walter chuckles, turning round to face me. He continues to soap up his chest, standing just out of reach, teasing me.

"Am I that predictable?" I tease back, grabbing for the soap and managing to snag it in my hands. I start to lather myself up too. 

"You and Sylvia. She's transparent and predictable. Not that I'm complaining.

You...your pupils dilate when you're horny. So I knew what you two were arranging. I just went along with the plan," he growls, moving closer and retrieving the soap. "Besides, I did say rain check," he murmurs, indicating the shower spray with a raise of his eyes.

"Twice," I whisper.

"So will this do as a rain substitute?" he asks huskily, stretching his large hands out and running them over my chest. He rubs the soap around sensuously, cleaning as well as arousing me very quickly. He slides his thumbs over my soapy nipples and I moan in pleasure.

"Hmmm....yes...works for me," I murmur moving in closer as his hands travel lower. I mimic his movements, using my soapy hands behind him, pulling him close so I can soap his back and his ass while he strokes the bar with its lather into my pubic hair and finally over my cock and balls.

"Oh," I whisper...."Oh...." I add more quietly as he tenderly cleans me all over. He even scrubs down my legs and then back up again. Then he gently pushes us both back under the spray to rinse off. He drops the soap to the bottom of the tub. It makes a noisy thud and neither of us pay it any heed.

I cling to Walter and we just stand there in each other's embrace for a few minutes as the warm water washes us clean of soap and coconut scented sunblock.

Walter nuzzles my neck, giving me small kisses underneath my jawline. He's got a bit of an afternoon beard stubble already but the texture of fine sandpaper on my cheek is very erotic. I tilt my head back as he plunders my neck. After a few more seconds of mouth work on my carotid artery, he pushes me gently aside and turns off the faucets. The shower water stops flowing and he takes me around the waist. I let him reverse me so that my back is against the flat wall on the other side of the stall. He looks in my eyes for a moment and then grins lasciviously. I smirk back as he lowers himself down my body, nipping, sucking and licking as he goes.

"Oh Jesus, I love it when you come straight to the point," I sigh. I feel his husking chuckle on my pubic bone as he sucks and licks at the root of my growing erection.

"I've wanted this since the island. Since you were lying on the dock with me," he rumbles.

"Take it, then," I hiss and he winds one strong hand around the base of my rapidly swelling cock with a grunt of pleasure as his reply.

"God!" I exclaim as he slides his lips over the head and then I buck up slightly as his mouth claims all of me, slowly, right down to my balls.

On the backstroke he tongues the underside along the vein that pulses there and my head hits the shower stall wall with a hollow thump.

We quickly establish a good rhythm between his mouth and my hips that I know is going to get me as hard as a rock in very short order. I tilt my head back down to watch him really go to work. Just seeing my lover's bald head bobbing between my legs is enough to almost make me shoot my wad. I rest my hands on his scalp as his mouth works its magic.

He's tonguing the head of my cock now, running my pre-cum over the glans, playing with the slit in the end until I'm groaning. His left hand cups my balls, pulling and massaging them gently in time with the lapping of his tongue. Then he takes the head of my cock in his mouth again and works back up the shaft with a wet, sensuous slide of his lips.

"Christ," I hiss, speeding up my thrusts a trifle, thinking this is so good I'm going to go for it and come down his throat.

Walter moves back down my shaft quickly and releases me with a soft, slick sound.

"Oh ssshit," I mumble in protest, laughter bubbling up in my chest.

Walter stands up and presses close against me, gently thrusting the head of his cock into my thigh, keeping it tantalizingly away from mine. He plants his hands on either side of my head as he leans in and claims my mouth. I open my lips to him instantly and I can taste myself on his tongue as he devours me whole, driving my head back against the tiles again.

When he stops the passionate kiss he trails his hand down to cup my genitals.

"I didn't want you to come," he whispers. "I want you in me."

"Oh man, yeah," I reply, moving my head against his neck. We stand immobile for a few minutes, so that both of us can gain some more control. "Let's take this to bed," I whisper at last, my arousal tamped down to a less explosive level.

He nods, and I reach down and take the hand that's cupping my nuts. Our fingers entwine and I lead him out of the shower stall, snagging the wet washcloth he had hanging over the shower bar. He grabs a towel to take along for clean-up as well. We walk into the bedroom proper. Both of us are still damp and the AC makes our skin jump a bit. The combination of heat and cold isn't unpleasant however. In fact, it's even more arousing and both of us are kissing sloppily as I back Walter over to the bed.

"Nice music," Walter mumbles, smiling around my lips.

"You mean you noticed?" I reply, teasing him and biting at his lower lip afterwards.

"Damn straight," he replies as he avoids my teeth for a moment. His rumbling chuckle as I suck in his lower lip makes me moan into his mouth.

We pitch down onto the bed together, rolling, legs entangled, and the washcloth and towel go flying up onto the pillows. We wrestle - kissing, biting, sucking and grinding together, laughing at the heady roughness of our foreplay.

Walter ends up below me at last as I work my way down his body with my mouth. His cock's nearly as rigid as mine but not quite completely erect. When I reach it in my explorations, I start sucking to get him all the way up. He writhes under me, grabbing my head and forcing his cock to the back of my throat with a hard buck of his hips.

Finally I release him when he's fully erect and retrieve the lube I'd stashed in the night stand drawer. I decide to use a condom too. I think I'm going to need it to last to be quite frank. I'm really turned on after almost two days of wanting it and not getting it. I set the condom aside for the time being. He lies back again and I push on his knee, signaling that I want him to raise them both up to his chest. He does, and I begin to prep him for penetration.

I get two fingers in quickly and then the third, postillioning him just the way he likes it. He can't take it for long though, he's too hot. His breathless "I want your cock," makes me want to ram it in fast and hard. I smile and grab the towel to wipe my hands off so I can pick up the condom packet. I rip the packet open, shake out the condom and roll it down my length.

"Ok, big guy, let me get a pillow under your ass," I advise.

"Oh...uh...can you...I'd like it on top," he stammers. He's still shy about asking for what he wants sometimes and I always find it endearing. Walter really likes to feel my cock in deep. For him, riding me is where it's at a lot of the time. I enjoy it too. It's one fucking fine view to have him above me.

"Sure, lover," I smile and he smiles back at me. The love and lust in his eyes makes my breathing pick up even more. Both of us are breathing heavily now as I scoot over and lie down next to him. I plump the pillows up a little behind my head and then lie back, reaching my arms out to him.

"Come here," I whisper.

Walter knee walks the few inches it takes to get into position and then he levers up to sit just in back of my erection. He takes the bottle of lube from where I placed it on the bed, and pours some out on to his palm, warming it quickly. We both slick up my cock, our hands meeting and entwining several times, in intimate, loving touches. He reaches back and adds a little more between his ass cheeks. Finally, he grabs the towel and we both wipe the lube off our hands. I toss the towel aside.

"This is great, babe," he murmurs, bringing his hands down again to stroke my balls lightly.

"I like having you ride me," I assure him as he rises up on his haunches and shifts his butt forward over my cock. His legs tremble a little in his excitement. I grasp his forearms and he lowers himself carefully. I feel the head of my cock breach his anus.

"Oh man..." he hisses as he sinks down. I sense that I'm coming up against his sphincter.

"Take it slow," I warn him.

"Yeah...s'fine," he nods.

xXx

 

* * *

 

TITLE: Weighing In - Part 3 (Parts 17-25)  
(Part 17 of 32 parts)  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA

RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains very explicit slash i.e. m/m sex. So, if you don't like that type of thing -STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution.

SUMMARY: Skinner and Mulder discuss Walter's weekend with Scully - amongst other pressing issues, and Fourth of July plans make matters even more interesting. The action here takes place immediately after "Lifting Weights" and "Weights and Measures". This story is part of the "Baton Rouge" series. Obviously you may want to read the series to understand this narrative. The "Baton Rouge" series can be found at:

http://homepages.go.com/~frogdoggie/3wstop.html

or my mirror site at: http://members.tripod.com/frogdoggie/fic.html

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind.

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: Sixth Season before Two Fathers/One Son I think - in my timeline. So it would be safe to say any ep ever that appears before that two-parter would constitute a spoiler warning. It's also going to be obvious that I've changed the series timeline to fit into the Baton Rouge universe. I am trying to catch up with Season Six events now, however. We're rolling towards getting the X-Files back. Sort of. Oh - and still NO SR819 when that lamentable episode comes up! So, I've still kind of reinvented the mytharc for my AU as well. Sorry if all that bothers you - feel free to go elsewhere if it does. I won't mind.

KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Please see Part 1.

* * *

I lie still, letting him take all the control as he grits his teeth a little. I know getting past that muscle always burns and aches. There's that momentary somewhat unpleasant pressure. The feeling that you have to take a dump and the panic that you think you will. But all that's really fleeting and the feeling of pushing past that muscle is one of the first jolts of ecstasy I always get during this joining. I watch Walter's face and see the wave of pleasure pass over his features as I feel the pop inside that signals I'm past that internal obstacle to our being truly together.

"Oh yeah, lover, that's the way. Take it, take it all," I encourage him as he slides on down to my nuts.

"Uhhhhh," he groans, "UhhhGod, yeah, that's good."

We rest there for a moment, touching and stroking each other. I love this short time before we really start to fuck. I treasure these moments, looking in Walter's eyes as we love each other. I try to keep my eyes open during the whole act if I can. Seeing Walter during all stages of our experience together is very special for me.

Walter never used to be very vocal in telling me how it feels for him. I was always the one that would babble like hell to make sure he knew I was having a great time. He's always been a little unsure of himself in bed. But he's gotten a lot more confident and a hell of a lot more vocal since we've been together. It's incredibly hot as well as very touching for me to hear him say how good I am and how he loves having me inside him. Sure, every guy wants to hear his lover tell him those kind of things. But what's special about Walter saying it is that I know how long it took him to get to where he could. I feel privileged to hear him say those kinds of things to me.

I run my hands up and down his forearms as he tells me he can feel my cock throbbing inside him. I smile and tell him I'm so hot for him I think I'm getting even harder. I trail my hands over to his stomach and down between his thighs. I tease the skin on either side of his straining cock and balls, tickling it a little and then stroking it lightly. I tell him how huge he looks. How pleased I am that he can get it up like this for me as I cup his cock and balls in my palms. Walter's head drops back and he moans low in his throat.

"You're gonna kill me," he growls.

I laugh and proceed to stroke his genitals a little too.

"Mmmm," he moans, moving his ass around a little so my cock slides back and forth inside his rectum.

"Damn," I gasp, "that feels fucking incredible."

"You're....you're in really deep. I...oh God...it's just so good," he mumbles, shutting his eyes and savoring the sensation of having a hard cock filling his ass.

"That's the way you made me feel the other night lover. Now...lemme fuck you good so I can really see you come," I hiss, gritting my teeth. Oh yeah, what a pay-off it'll be too. The vision of Walter above me, his mouth open and panting in arousal is only the prelude to the show I have a feeling I'm gonna get.

"Do it," he whispers and that's all I need to hear. I grasp his hips and rise up against his weight with a short stab of my hips. 

"Ohhhhh," he moans loudly. He wasn't quite flat against my balls, evidently. I feel them compress a little and the last bit of my cock plunges even deeper into his body. He grunts. "Oh, lover," he gasps. 

"That's it, oh yeah," I urge him and he slowly starts to move his ass up and down on my cock. I watch his body taking me in and then rising off my swollen flesh. The Astroglide on the rubber flows between us to pool with our sweat as we take the time to enjoy a nice slow fuck. We move languidly for a while, Walter rising up a little and sinking down to take me in deep in a marvelously slow rhythm. He's really enjoying every thrust to the fullest. Finally I sense he's ready to pick up the pace. He flexes his legs slightly and looks down into my face.

"You get off fuckin' me like this don't you?" he gasps as my face grimaces in pleasure when his change of position puts extra pressure on my cock.

"You know it, lover. It's some show," I reply, caressing his hips and rocking up hard to thrust in deep. I give a little twist of my hips and Walter opens his mouth and groans.

"God, you do that so good," he gasps out. He rises halfway up and then plunges down, again and again, grunting hard with each pump of his hips.

"Hang on, lover, here we go," I admonish him as we both start to speed up our thrusts.

I do the best I can to keep up, but Walter's pretty much gone in very short order, cursing as he fucks his own ass with abandon. I love seeing him like this really. It isn't often that he lets himself go so completely. But having me in him this deep, and this hard, gets him going for broke every time. I'm still holding back, the position and rubber allowing me to do it because I can prolong Walter's enjoyment and my show. So we slap together, really getting off on just Walter riding towards a bone-shattering orgasm.

When he reaches forward towards his cock I know he's finally ready to get off.

"Gottcha, big man," I tell him as I move one hand from his hip onto his twitching hard-on.

"Babe...oh...yeah...just...hard," he moans his approval and his desire.

I grab the base of his cock and jerk up and down swiftly. At the same time, Walter angles forward a bit so on the next downward plunge my cock brushes his prostate. The effect of my hand pumping him and my cock flicking his G-spot is electric.

His spine snaps back and he sinks all the way down. It feels like my cock is practically hitting his stomach. He roars, I mean no silent rictus of pleasure this time. He howls, his entire body starting to convulse as every muscle goes into spasm. He jerks, and then jerks again and again, as semen spurts out of his cock and onto my chest.

"Fuh...Fuh...Fuh..." he stutters and then he's silent at last, stiffening tight, his neck muscles at last cutting off all sound. 

His rectal muscles are clamping down on me like a bear trap but I've ceased to move so it feels great, but it's not going to send me over the edge. I crank his cock several more times and watch his hips buck under their own volition as a couple more spurts of cum join the first several that are gracing my hand, stomach and chest.

Air enters his lungs again and he comes back to the land of the living with a hoarse shout.

"FUCK!" he bellows, gasping and choking as he sags down over me. 

"Ok, ok. Oh man, good. Good," I smile, breathing heavily and rubbing his hips.

"Still hard..." he pants, touching where I'm still in him.

"Yeah...I...I think I need to...uh..." I sputter, trying to catch my breath to get out the words.

"Harder?" Walter gasps.

I nod, licking my lips.

"S'ok," he husks. "Go for it." I feel him bear down hard on my cock.

"UhYeah!" I grunt as I pound upwards into him. I hold his hips and he works himself up and down over me again. He throws himself into it, sweating like hell and I groan with pleasure as he alternates tightening and relaxing his rectal muscles. I can't possibly move my hips any faster, I think, as I jackhammer against his ass. Damn. Maybe this rubber wasn't such a great idea in the long-run. It was ideal at first but now it's making it really difficult for me to get off. Christ I gotta come. I'm gonna die if I don't come. Hell, we both may I think as Walter pumps against my slick thighs.

"Let go. Come on, baby," he hisses.

"Tryin'," I pant.

We rock together fast, both of us grunting now with the effort. I can't believe he's doing this for me. I mean the guy came. He's got to be exhausted. I'm in awe of both his stamina and the love for me evidenced by him wanting me to come hard as well. I thrust and thrust again, moaning loud with my desire for release.

"Almost, baby...almost..." Walter encourages again. He clamps down on my cock a final time as hard as he can as I move frantically against him. Oh fuck. That's it. That's it. Oh God, thank you God...I finally feel my nuts pull up tight.

"AhhhhhhWalt...!" I cry, not even able to gag out his full name as I climax at last.

"God, babe," I hear Walter's awed whisper as I hump spastically against him, emptying my load in long convulsing shudders. My back arches as my orgasm rolls though me in wave, after exquisite wave. At one point, I hear Walter gasp in surprise and then grunt as we rock together. I'm not sure what happened there. I don't think guys can come twice that way but if he felt something good again, I'm thrilled and my joy's even more complete. We thrust against each other a few more times, very slowly, as I savor the last pleasurable spasms.

Walter's legs are twitching like crazy. He rises up and I grab for my cock, holding the rubber tight as he slips off me. He collapses sideways and I roll over into his arms struggling to maintain contact with my condom encased cock. I'm trembling so hard I can't even talk. His chest rises and falls rapidly as he huffs from his labors. I feel one of his large hands splay out over my back and he strokes me, murmuring words of love as I come down from Cloud Nine.

"That was so fine, babe. You made me feel so good. Man, that was one fucking great ride," he murmurs shifting over onto his back, his knees up. He pulls me close.

"Luv you," I whisper, taking in great gulps of air as I rest my head on his chest.

"Love you too," he whispers, rubbing my back in languorous strokes. "Makes up for yesterday," he adds so quietly I almost don't hear him.

"Walter...it's ok, really. I meant what I said about it not mattering. Besides, all that waiting made me come like a rocket." 

"No shit," he chuckles softly, "I could feel it even through the rubber."

"Christ...I... thought my head was gonna blow off," I reply, looking up at him and gasping a chuckle in return. "Both of them." 

"No shit." Walter nods, grinning. "I gotta tell you I thought the fucking Fourth of July came early."

I wait a few seconds for my heart to stop hammering then I sit up, still holding the condom tight to my now flaccid dick so I don't spill any more semen. There's already more than enough gracing my stomach and chest. I slide over and sit on the edge of the bed for a moment so I can pull the condom off. My hands are shaking as I tie up the end, and toss the length of rubber into the nearby trash can. 

Walter leaves his knees raised as he regains more normal breathing. I grab the wet washcloth and clean myself off quickly, wiping off my dick first and then my cum sticky chest and stomach. I swing my legs back up on the bed and crawl over to where Walter's breathing more easily. I swab between his legs and ass cheeks. I check for anal tearing.

"It feels ok," he coughs.

"You gotta be sore," I wince thinking about how long it took me to get off and how hard I pounded him. I carefully move his leg to get a really close look for injury.

"A little," he replies honestly. "But it comes with the territory. I wasn't exactly holding back when I was riding your cock. I like it that way sometimes. Good and hard. I meant what I said about it being great. It was a fantastic fuck Mulder. Like I said - I saw fireworks and so did you. Don't you friggin' apologize," he replies, his eyes letting me know he's very serious.

I smile, feeling my face grow hot as my ego takes a huge boost. I nod, feeling pleasure and relief. But while I'm basking in being such a stud, I also make a note to lay off this kind of loving for a few days as well as a note to be a little less studly when we do go here next time.

"Well...in any event...there appears to be no damage," I assure him.

"Then no harm done," he smiles, showing all his teeth and my heart melts for him on the spot.

Both of us use the cloth and the towel to wipe off our hands and bodies further. Finally, I toss the washcloth onto the floor on the far side of the bed. Walter tosses the towel over the side to join it.

"Come here," he replies quietly, tapping his chest where he wants me to cuddle close. I slip up next to him and lay my head on his pec. I can hear his heart and it's beating regularly, its steady thrumming a very comforting sound. I kiss into his chest hair and stroke over his heart tenderly. He wraps a muscular arm around my shoulder and hugs me tight. I feel his lips in my hair, kissing me lightly. He sighs.

"I wore you out," I chuckle.

"No kidding. But man, it was worth it," he replies, yawning. I feel him crane his neck to glance at the bedside radio alarm clock. "Let me catch 40 winks here. We have about an hour and a half until I have to fix dinner. Esther never expects Saturday dinner before 8." 

"Yeah, I could use some sleep myself," I nod against his chest. I roll over and set the alarm. When I turn back he's moving to pull down the comforter.

"Bed's a mess," his brow furrows. "I'll...I'll need to get a clean comforter out of the linen closet."

"I'll get it later," I smile, running a finger over his lips and he smiles again, his brow clearing.

We both wiggle to push the forest green comforter off the bed. The crisp white sheets beneath are cool and clean. We lift the top sheet and climb in under it. I lever up and lay on top of Walter. He cradles me between his knees for a moment as we stroke each other quietly.

"Did you...it felt like you got off twice," I whisper.

Walter grins a little, stroking my hair.

"Fuck, I don't know. It just felt so good when you came in me. I felt...something and whatever it was it sure as hell felt fantastic." 

I smile and rub his nipples gently. He shuts his eyes and sighs. 

"Go to sleep, babe," he murmurs at last, and I slide off his warm bulk as the last CD clicks into the play slot in the bookshelf player. I roll onto my side, and Walter spoons close, wrapping an arm around my middle. I fall asleep, held in his protective embrace to the strains of lilting violin music.

xXx

I wake to someone gently pushing and then pulling on my arm.

"Mr. Mulder. Mr. Mulder?" a small voice whispers.

I pry open one gummy eye. I'm staring directly into the face of Ben O'Hara, Walter's nine year old nephew. Oh shit. I forgot to lock the damn patio door. A small frisson of worry courses through me along with my budding embarrassment. The privacy of this property notwithstanding, it's lucky this is only a 9 year old boy kneeling here next to our bed and not someone a lot more deadly. I'll have to remember to be a hell of a lot more careful in the future.

"Mr. Mulder..." he lets his voice trail off as my eyes open wide. I feel panic rising in my chest. I crush it very rapidly. I don't want to frighten the poor kid. I take a second to assess the situation. Walter's heavy arm is still laying over my middle. He's snoring gently at my back. Oh man...this isn't good at all.

"Uh...hey, Ben. What's up?" I ask glancing at the clock. It's still a half hour until the alarm would have gone off.

"I got the movie times," he nods seriously, showing me the folded up 'Entertainment Section' of the 'Reedsville Dispatch' clutched in his hand.

"Ah...uh...that's great. Cool."

"Sorry I woke you," he whispers carefully. "But, I didn't want to wake Uncle Walter."

"You already woke Uncle Walter," I hear my lover's sleepy voice at my back.

"Sorry," Ben replies, mumbling. He stands up out of the kneeling position he was in and calmly stares at us lying together in bed. 

Walter sits up slowly. So do I, pressing my legs together under the cotton sheet. I pull the sheet up farther around my naked loins and reach over to turn off the alarm function on the clock radio. Walter moves back and props himself against the headboard, covering himself smoothly with the sheet. When I rock back to do the same, he stretches his arm out and gathers me back against him. I go stiff in his embrace.

"Slide on up here, Ben, let's see the paper," Walter instructs. Ben crawls up on the end of the bed, passes the paper to Walter's outstretched paw, and sits Indian style in front of us. Walter attempts to look at the index column on the front of the paper and frowns. Ben chuckles.

"You need your glasses," Ben grins, crawling over to the night stand on Walter's right. He takes Walter's specs up carefully by the bow and hands them over to his uncle.

"Thanks," Walter smiles gently at him. Ben moves back to sit in front of us again. Walter unwinds his arm from around my shoulders and puts his specs on. He spreads the paper flat out across our laps, gazing over the page with the movie listings. I sink back against the headboard dismally, trying my best to maintain a nonchalant attitude as Walter studies the paper.

"Does your mother or grandmother know you're down here?" he asks casually looking up over the tops of his glasses at the boy.

Ben looks down and toys with the laces of his sneaker. He looks very guilty. Ah ha. Well at least Grandmother Skinner isn't going to come barging in on us right away.

"Mom, Nana and Roger are cutting flowers from the garden. They're going to make a summer centerpiece for the dining room table," he mumbles.

"Did you tell them you were coming down to the guest house?" Walter presses, his tone suggesting something's up here and Ben's butt is about to be in a sling.

Ben looks up and swallows hard. I can see the wheels turning. He's busted and now he has to decide whether coming clean's the right thing to do.

"No...I...I told them I was going to walk down to the dock, and pick some cattails," Ben replies softly.

Atta boy, Ben, I think. Honesty is always the best policy. When it comes to Walter at least, I've learned that lesson the hard way.

"You should be. That was a lie, Ben. I'm very disappointed in you," Walter replies sternly.

Ben's lip trembles and he looks stricken under Walter's disapproval. Boy I know that feeling. I feel sorry for the kid. But...he's learning a valuable lesson here. I can't overlook that fact. Walter nods and continues his lecture but his voice is a little less gruff as he speaks again.

"I'll forgive you this time because you were honest with me about telling the lie. You've never lied to me before, Ben, and I respect that fact. But you're going to have to apologize to your mother and accept what punishment if any she decides you deserve," Walter states.

"Yes sir," Ben answers contritely, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"And I know you know your mother has talked about knocking before you enter someone's house or bedroom, correct?" Walter asks, raising an eyebrow and glancing back down at the paper.

"Yes, Uncle Walter," Ben affirms. "I should have knocked."

"Right."

"Are you not going to take me to the movie then?" Ben asks with a sigh, his head down again. He clearly knows he's messed up big time here and is ready to face the consequences, no matter how much they may hurt.

I watch as Walter looks up again at the bowed head of his nephew. His face softens and my heart fills with love for him at the ready affection he shows for his young relative. He turns to me and the corner of his mouth turns up a little.

"Well, Mr. Mulder. Do you think Ben's actions constitute a federal offense? Should we refrain from taking him to see 'Star Wars the Phantom Menace' Monday evening?"

I feel myself relaxing fractionally under his easygoing attitude and warm gaze. I can't believe Walter is handling this incident so well. Me? I'm quaking in my boots.

"Hmmm...let me think," I reply, joining in the fun and trying to keep my voice steady.

Ben's head comes up, and he studies me with suppressed excitement. 

"Federal offense? No...I don't think this qualifies as a Federal offense, uh...Mr. Skinner. At most it's a misdemeanor. I think no popcorn or soda at the film would be sufficient punishment in this instance."

"I agree, Mr. Mulder. I think that would be highly appropriate. And I think the 7 o'clock show would be appropriate as well," Walter smiles turning his attention back to his nephew.

"YES!" Ben beams and launches himself onto Walter's lap. My quick reflexes save the newspaper from being crushed as I whip it aside and onto the floor. Walter grabs Ben and tickles him unmercifully as the boy laughs and wiggles. One sneakered foot knocks me in the balls and I yelp, curling up over my groin.

"Whoa, hang on here, Luke Skywalker," Walter hisses as he quickly flips Ben up and tosses him so he lands on his butt in front of us again.

"You ok, babe?" he asks, turning to me, concern in his voice. He drapes his arm over me and rubs my shoulder. Well obviously Walter figures this is the time to explain things to his nephew. It's going to be a little difficult to avoid not doing it since he's touching me this way in front of him.

"Sorry, Mr. Mulder," Ben adds.

"S'ok. I'm fine," I choke. "Uh...nothing a few cold compresses won't fix right up," I reply, coughing and grimacing. Walter rubs my back lightly. The pain really isn't that bad. I start to recover fairly quickly and I straighten up to see Ben staring quizzically at Walter.

"Uncle Walter, are you and Mr. Mulder like Angela and her friend Janette?"

I freeze under Walter's soothing hand roving over my back. Bingo. Ok, now or never. Speak up, Uncle Walter. I sure as hell can't utter a syllable right now.

"Angela and Janette?" Walter asks carefully as he stills his hand on my skin.

"Yeah, Dad works with Angela. It's really cool. Angela's a fireman. Angela calls Janette 'babe' sometimes. They're...uh...whadda ya call it...lesbosians."

I cough loudly choking on the saliva that won't quite make it down my throat.

Walter pats my back once and removes his hand. I sag against the headboard again, catching my breath.

"Lesbians," Walter corrects quietly.

"Yeah, that's it, lesbians," Ben nods, smiling.

"Did your mother explain what that means?" Walter asks him.

"She said they were special friends and loved each other like she loves Dad. I guess they sleep together in the same bed and kiss and stuff. Is that what you and Mr. Mulder were doing?" he asks innocently, smiling over at my by now white as a sheet face.

"Ben...yeah. I...Mr. Mulder and I are special friends just like Angela and Janette. Except we're called homosexuals, not lesbians. Being homosexual means we love, and...uh...kiss other men, sleep in the same bed...stuff like that. I...I love Mr. Mulder very much - just like your mom and dad love each other," Walter answers carefully, watching for Ben's reaction.

Ben smiles and nods solemnly, "Good. Mom says you've been real...sad since Aunt Sharon divorced you. I'm glad you have someone to love you now."

I can feel Walter shift uncomfortably next to me. I see him swallow what must be the granddaddy of all lumps in his throat as he looks down for a second.

"You love him too, right, Mr. Mulder?" Ben turns and asks me brightly. I smile, a lot less nervous now.

"Very much," I reply, taking Walter's hand where it lies under the covers near mine. I squeeze it gently and he looks up, pinning my eyes. He smiles and I let his hand go.

"Cool. I like you, Mr. Mulder. Roger says you're a dork like me but that's smokin'," Ben laughs.

"Call me Mulder, Ben. All my dork friends do," I laugh in return and he laughs too. Walter joins in, rumbling his low bass laughter along with the two of us.

When we calm down Walter gets serious for a moment. He clears his throat and Ben cues in, listening carefully.

"Ben...Mr. Mulder and my friendship is private. You know how it is when your dad says something is family business and not for public consumption?" Walter asks.

"Yeah, like when Aunt Grace had the miscarriage and had to see the psychologist?"

Ben looks over at me as if maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that particular confidence but Walter overlooks it as situational and replies without drawing attention to the matter.

"Right. Your father's sister needed her privacy during that time. Sometimes things aren't anyone else's business until the person concerned is ready to explain about it," Walter answers quietly.

"So you and Mr. Mulder being in love is family business?"

"Right. It's not for public consumption unless I, or your mom and dad, or Grandma Skinner tells you it's for public consumption, do you understand?"

"What about Roger? Can I tell him?"

"Uh...why don't you wait until I talk to your mother? I think your mom might like to talk to Roger first," Walter cautions.

Ben nods, running a finger in front of his lips in a zipping motion, "Ok. Got it, Uncle Walter. My lips are sealed."

"Good man," Walter smiles. "Now. You'd better pick up the paper and get back up to the house."

Before Ben can dive off the bed and retrieve the paper there's an almost frantic knocking on the cottage door.

"Walter, Mulder! Is Ben in there!?"

It's Sylvia and she sounds both scared and pissed.

"Syl! He's in here, it's ok," Walter answers instantly. "Come in through the patio."

We hear Sylvia fumbling with the sliding patio door. Finally she gains entrance and pushes past the closed curtains, storming in without even shutting the glass door behind her.

"Ben! You scared me to death, young man. I thought you were picking..."

Her voice stops on a dime as she takes in Walter and my location and our state of undress.

"It's ok, Syl...uh...I was just explaining..." Walter begins.

"Mom, Uncle Walter and Mulder are like Angela and Janette except they're ho-mo-sex-uals," he exclaims, pronouncing the word carefully. He's very excited to impart this piece of new knowledge in the face of his mother's wrath.

"Did you knock before you came in here?" she asks angrily.

"No, Mom...Uncle Walter..."

"How many times have I told you to knock, Ben?"

"About a gazillion."

"Young man, don't smart-mouth me. Get up to the house. Your grandmother's about ready to call the police."

"Yes, ma'am," he answers bowing his head in shame as he gets up off the bed.

"See ya," he hisses back at Walter and me as his sneakered feet hit the floor. He walks quickly over to Sylvia. As he passes her to go out the door, she swats him on the butt.

"Get!" she snaps and he runs like hell, through the curtains and out the door towards the main house.

Sylvia turns back around, flushing with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry you guys. Did he....I mean he didn't...God I hope he didn't walk in on you," she runs her hand over her mouth in chagrin. "I remember the time he traipsed in on Roger and I. Good Lord that was pandemonium."

"No, he didn't walk in on us," I hasten to assure her.

"Syl, it's not a problem. We...we were asleep," Walter adds. "And I think I made Ben realize the advisability of both informing his mother of his true whereabouts as well as the politeness of knocking before entering a person's bedroom."

"Yeah, Walter's withholding popcorn and soda at the movies," I interject with a tight smile.

"Movies? He shouldn't even be going at all after that little stunt," Sylvia raises her hands in exasperation.

"Hey, sis...who used to lie when she'd sneak over to Jennie McAvoy's house and smoke cigarettes? And who, when she was about 5, walked in on Mom and Dad how many times before she learned to knock first?" Walter asks quietly, laughing a little.

Sylvia stops and stares at him for a second. Then she giggles. 

"God, yeah. Well...it must be genetic," she shrugs seeing Walter's point. "Still I'll need to reinforce that lesson I think. And really...I am sorry."

"No harm done," I reply, shifting my sore nuts around on the sheets.

"You'll need to explain to Roger too I guess now that Ben's in the loop. And yeah, there's nothing to be sorry about," Walter adds.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Stuff happens sometimes. I can talk to Roger, no problem. So it wasn't a big deal with Ben? I didn't think it would be. I don't think it will be a big deal for Roger either." 

"He seemed glad Walter was happy," I smile over at him and then back at Sylvia.

Walter's ears turn a little red.

"Yeah. He thinks it's cool that Mulder's a dork," he rumbles, joking to cover up the strong emotion playing across his face.

Sylvia laughs, "Yes, dorkdom is high on Ben's list of cool things to be at the moment. He's really into computers and the kid even has a picture of Bill Gates on his wall at home."

"Oh yeah? Hey, I've got three friends he'd probably really like to meet," I enthuse.

"Oh no way, Mulder. Those three guys take the term dork way beyond the extreme," Walter barks a quick laugh.

"Well...they're harmless. Besides they have the best state of the art..."

"Guys?" Sylvia interrupts.

"What?" we both chorus back at her.

"It's almost time for dinner. I mean...you are still cooking it right, Walter?"

"Shit...yeah. You're right. Sorry," Walter shakes his head in bemusement.

"I'll just let you two get dressed then. I'll see you back up at the main house," Sylvia finishes, turning to leave the cottage.

"Tell Mother I'll be there shortly," Walter adds.

"Oh Lord, I'd better get back up there. I can just hear it now, Ben proclaiming to Mom that Uncle Walter and Mulder are ho-mo-sex-uals," she exclaims half in humor and half in dread. She exits quickly then, shutting the patio door.

Both of us sit there for a second and then Walter releases a breath I bet he didn't even know he was holding.

"Oh man..." I breathe out myself, running a hand over my face. "That wasn't a moment I want to repeat for a while."

Walter reaches up under his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Well...the boys had to know eventually. I'm just glad Ben didn't walk in here when you were up my ass."

"No kidding!" I hiss, shaking my head. "Thank God for small favors."

"Oh yeah," Walter nods.

He still looks uncomfortable with the incident. Hell, I'm still freaked out about it. God, it's amazing how two FBI agents were almost sent into a tailspin by a small boy finding them in a compromising situation. I managed to keep my cool though - just. Walter did a better job of it than I did. He gave the kid a masterful explanation as well as a life lesson all at the same time too, despite being as bothered as I was by the whole thing. It wouldn't hurt to tell him that I think as I watch him run his hand over his scalp and shake his head in self-deprecation.

"Listen, Walter. For what it's worth, I think you handled the situation wonderfully. I couldn't have added anything or done any better at all," I smile touching his knee.

"You think so?" he replies, straightening up a little.

"For sure. You were great," I affirm, moving my other hand to his cheek. I pull his face to mine and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "You done good, Obi Wan Kenobi," I add as I release his mouth. 

He chuckles and swats me playfully on the thigh.

"Come on, Princess Leia. I think we have time for a quick rinse-off before we get dressed."

"Fuck you!" I chortle my laughter, flipping the sheet back off our bodies. "Last lightsaber to the bathroom has to get that comforter from the linen closet."

I jump up, my willie waving in the wind, and he follows, racing me for the shower.

xXx 

 

* * *

 

xXx

"You mean we're not getting homemade spaghetti sauce?" I raise an eyebrow at Walter as we stand in the pantry off the kitchen.

"Get real. Do you know how many hours it takes to make spaghetti sauce from scratch?"

"Roughly."

"Well then that's why I'm using 'Prego'," he replies, reaching for the large-sized bottle of commercial spaghetti sauce on the shelf. It's 'Prego Traditional' however.

"So we're going to doctor it up a little?" I muse looking at the label as he carries it into the kitchen.

"Right. Sylvia said she brought down onions, mushrooms and some Italian sausage. She thawed the sausage out while we were down in the cottage," Walter replies.

"I'll have to thank her again," I grin. He grins a little back as we leave the pantry and go back in the kitchen proper.

He sets the bottle down on the counter.

"Ok, what do I do?" I ask.

"Can you handle throwing together the salad?" Walter asks.

"Sure. I can cut up vegetables with the best of them too. Ask Scully," I reply.

"Well than you can cut up the onions and mushrooms while I cook up the sausage. I think I'll drain them, cut them up and put them in the sauce," he muses.

"Sounds like a plan, Julia Child," I grin.

He slaps me in the ass for the remark and points to a low cabinet. 

"There's a colander under there, Boy Wonder. You'll need it to rinse the mushrooms."

"Yes sir, Caped Crusader," I reply, saluting Walter. He shakes his head in patient amusement. I walk over to retrieve the colander.

Dinner preparation goes along smoothly. Esther comes in about halfway through to inquire diplomatically if we need any help. Walter insists we're fine even though I think I might be making a travesty of the onions. I'm convinced I went too wild with the knife and they're way too small even for spaghetti sauce. Esther assures me they're fine but that I might want to cut the ones for the salad a lot larger. She then remarks with forced casualness that Sylvia took Roger and Ben for a walk down to the beach.

"Ah," I nod my head, concentrating on the onions again.

"Mom, it was unavoidable. Someone had to tell them at some point," Walter interjects as Esther stands with her arms folded over her chest.

Esther sighs.

"Well I just wish Ben had learned that lesson about knocking before entering a bedroom first," she replies pointedly.

Walter puts down the sausage he's cutting up and lowers the knife he's using to the cutting board as well.

"I think he's had that idea impressed on him, Mother. Besides, he didn't walk in at an...inopportune moment."

Esther's face grows tense. Clearly she's not quite ready to hear that Walter and I are having any kind of "moment" much less an inopportune one for anyone to walk in on.

"Luckily," she replies tersely.

I glance over at Walter and watch as his jaw muscles clench tight. Oh oh. Danger Will Robinson. Early Fourth of July fireworks on the horizon again. And these won't have anything to do with pleasure. It strikes me as odd that Walter went from being so at ease to being hyper-tense in a matter of seconds. I stare at him mulling over the idea that something isn't kosher here again as he speaks to his mother.

"Mother...part of the word 'homosexual' is 'sexual'. I can't lie to you and say Mulder and I aren't having sex..." he begins.

Esther breathes in harshly.

"God, Walter," I blurt out before I can stop myself. He's embarrassing me for Christ sake. As incredible as that sounds, I'm turning red and at a loss for words. This is his mother after all. What in the devil is going on here?

I'm surprised he can even talk like this in front of her. I mean this is the guy who's still bashful about telling me he wants to take a ride on the rod. But as I look in his face I can see a determination to gut this out, even though it's making his ears turn red too. He's determined to shove her face in our relationship right at the moment. What the hell? I'm not sure what's going on in his head right now and it bothers me on a profound level.

I think I've really missed the boat here for days. Crap. I was so caught up in the superficial that I missed the deeper things going on in my lover's head. Some psychologist. Well crap, Scully's always saying trying to analyze your loved ones or yourself never works out. And I know I'm my own worst patient. Walter looks over at me, an expression of annoyance in his eyes. I duck my head and try to regain my composure so I can say something to salvage this situation. But he speaks again, beating me to the punch.

"What? What the hell's the matter?" he asks me impatiently. "You were the one who was 'telling it like it is' when we got here. 'Oh Walter you're just embarrassed to get it on in your mother's house'. So...I rectified the matter. What's the damn problem? You weren't complaining earlier."

My head snaps up. Oh fuck. This is not good.

"Walter!" Esther exclaims shocked. She turns and walks quickly out of the room.

"Damn it," I hiss. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Just a short while ago this was the guy that was all mellow in post-coital bliss. The man who murmured his love to me. The uncle who dealt with his nephew so masterfully in a very awkward situation. The attentive lover in the shower afterwards, touching and caressing me again as we cleaned off the last evidence of our passion. Now he looks like a storm cloud on the horizon and his eyes are flashing anger like lightning.

He grabs a paper towel off the rack and violently wipes his hands. Tossing the soiled towel down on the counter hard, he glares at me. 

"I'm tired of hiding, Mulder. We're lovers. She's going to have to deal with it. I'm tired of living a fucking lie," he snarls, his eyes dark behind his glasses.

I sense an underlying meaning in his words. I run a hand through my hair. Ok. He's covering up something here yet again. By being so out about his 'gayness' he's almost using it as a smokescreen for some other issue that he's trying to obfuscate while he mulls it over. I have a feeling we're back to the issue that's been bothering me since we got here. I keep getting the idea that something else is rattling around in Walter's psyche regarding me, and Scully and his relationship with us both. His whole mercurial disposition has more behind it than just his reconciling being gay with his family. There's something deeper going on here.

He has yet to talk about Scully without sounding like he's trying to hawk up phlegm, and the word bisexuality hasn't even come up in our private conversation. I can't help but try to pry out of him what the heck is happening here. I almost know it's a mistake but you know me...get at the truth at all costs. Whether it's smart to do it or not. I carefully lay the knife I was using to cut up the onions down and reply, pitching my voice low and very calmly.

"Lie? Which lie? The lie that was covering your homosexuality...or the lie that you won't admit you're bi..."

"Don't go there," he hisses venomously. "Not here. Not now."

"It's Scully isn't it?" I whisper.

"Fuck you!" he grates out.

"Walter, come on. Talk to me," I reply trying to stave off what I know is coming.

Sure enough, he turns on his heels and strides off towards the back door. In a moment he's gone out onto the porch and I hear the screen door slam. Well, I guess that answers my question. As I'm staring after him, Sylvia enters the kitchen.

"Mulder..."

I turn and wince at the sound of her voice.

"I'm afraid dinner's going to be a little delayed," I reply, tossing the onion I'm still holding down on the counter with disgust. I walk over and turn the burner off under the simmering spaghetti sauce.

"What happened?"

"Well we had more fireworks between Esther and Walter for starters. Unfortunately I added an M80 into the display I'm afraid." 

"He walked out on you?" she asks quietly.

"As did Esther."

"Oh brother," she sighs, walking over to lean up next to me against the counter. "Well Mom probably went to her bedroom. That's her usual refuge when she's pissed off."

"Where are your boys? If they run into Walter right now..."

"Oh, no worries. They're kicking their soccer ball around on the front lawn. Uh...Roger's a little upset."

I look at her and my heart sinks even more.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, Syl."

She sighs.

"Well, I shouldn't have said upset. I apologize. Upset isn't the right word really. I'd just say he's showing concern. He's old enough to have heard the adverse things people say about gays unfortunately. You know - kids his age in school are getting a lot more brutal about that sometimes than they are at Ben's grade level. It's affected Roger. So, he's afraid his uncle's going to be hurt and that bothers him."

I nod, "Still, I'm sorry. It's not an easy thing for a kid to absorb, regardless of how good his parents are at explaining things." 

"Granted. But, I think Ben's easy acceptance will help him a little. Ben just rolls with the punches. He always has been that way. Roger is a little more moody but that's exacerbated by adolescence coming on too, I think. He's a smart kid with a big heart. I think he'll be fine. I'll make myself available to talk if he feels he needs to as well."

"I'd be happy to talk to him too, if you'd like. I'm sure Walter...Oh hell..." I let my voice trail off.

What the hell am I going to do with Walter? He's not even talking to me right now.

Sylvia touches my arm.

"Do 'you' want to talk about it?"

"Someone should talk to somebody around here," I reply bitterly, shaking my head in dismay.

"I won't argue with that idea," she whispers withdrawing her hand. 

"Hey, look. Ignore me. I'm just having a...a....brain fart here," I wrinkle my brow.

Sylvia smiles a little at me.

"All right," she nods. "So...any ideas who should talk to who then?"

"I...should go talk to Walter. I think uh...I can probably smooth things over," I reply quietly.

God, I hope that's the truth. I'm not sure what I'm going to say to Walter but we really have to discuss this issue with Scully head on now, for better or worse. What rotten timing. If I'd been a little faster on the uptake here we could have dealt with this before we ever came out here. But that's water under the bridge now. The bomb went off again and we have to clean up the pieces from the explosion as best we can. I look over at Sylvia pleading for understanding with my eyes. She straightens up.

"Ok. I can tackle my mother. I'll leave Walter up to you, Mulder. I know you both love each other. I have confidence you can work it out. Just try to get him to talk. It's always been his problem. Unburdening. He fights it. He takes after Esther that way."

"I have some experience there, yeah," I reply quietly, straightening my shoulders as well. "I just wish I knew where the hell he went. I doubt he went back to the cottage."

"Walk down to the beach and then north along Judge's Point until you come to an outcropping of rocks over the water. That's...that's where we scattered our father's ashes. Sometimes Walter goes there to...well to be alone with his memories. But...I don't think he really wants to be alone right now, Mulder. Not really. He needs someone whether he wants to admit it or not - and I think it's you," Sylvia explains.

"Ok. Thanks, Sylvia. I'll give it my best shot."

"I'm just going to round the boys up and park them in front of the TV with one of the videos they brought so I know where they are. Then I'll go up and deal with my mother," Sylvia replies as she moves away from me.

"I'll take the key to the back door," I mention as she turns to walk away. "Sorry about dinner."

Sylvia turns back.

"Don't worry about it. I can put it in the fridge and if you're set on fixing it you can finish it later. But, I could always heat up a frozen pizza for the kids and my mother if...well if it takes you awhile," she advises.

"Sounds fine," I reply. Yeah, that's a polite way of saying 'if either one of you feels like fixing or eating anything'.

"Ok. Good luck," she calls back over her shoulder.

"Thanks," I sigh as I head over to get the key from the closet on my way out.

xXx

By now it's a little after 8:00 PM and the sun is starting to set. I head in the general direction of the beach keeping an eye out for Walter along the way. My earlier supposition about the cottage seems to be correct. It appears to be deserted as I walk towards it. I check it anyway, unlocking the door and checking inside to be positive he's not in there brooding in the dark. No Walter. I lock up again and head on down to the beach.

Once I hit the sand, I walk north per Sylvia's instructions. The beach ends and I'm walking through a small copse of trees. The sun sinks closer to the horizon and the shadows grow long around me. I can hear peepers. I'm suddenly reminded absurdly of every bad horror film I've ever seen. The ones that have the cessation of the peepers' call signaling the approach of whatever horrible monster is going to devour the hapless hero or heroine. What a joke. I know peepers have nothing to do with it. Real monsters come around whenever the hell they feel like it. They're not going to wait for the 'silence of the amphibians'.

I finally break out of the trees and see the outcropping of rock that Sylvia described to me. It's more like a rock shelf that juts out over the water. There's a man-shaped shadowy mass standing on the rock. An arm-shaped smudge moves out of it as Walter skims a rock across the darkening water.

"So...did Sylvia send you, or did you figure this one out on your own too?" he asks sarcastically as I walk over to the far end of the ledge.

"As long as we're being totally honest here...Sylvia pointed the way," I reply pitching my sarcastic emphasis on the word 'honest'. 

"Well you can go back the way you came. I don't want to talk about this, Mulder. I don't even know how," he replies, flinging another rock out over the water.

"I can't go back, Walter. Like I said - for better or worse, lover. I'm here for the duration."

He doesn't reply.

"Can I at least come out there and join you?"

He shrugs.

"Whatever," he mutters.

I pick up a few flat rocks that lie at my feet and walk out onto the ledge, reaching his side. I toss a rock out into the water and it falls with a clumsy plop.

"Not like that," Walter rumbles. "Throw it this way," he adds, flinging a rock so that it hops several times over the surface of the water. It's hard to see now because it's getting even more dark but I throw my next rock and it follows his skimming perfectly over the water as well.

He nods his approval and throws one last rock. I throw my last two as well and then Walter sits down, crossing his legs under him. I sit down next to him and we stare out over the water.

"I can wait as long as you'd like but that spaghetti sauce really did smell good," I comment, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Go back and eat then," he shoots back.

Finally I lose my temper. That's it. Fuck him. I've been as patient as I can. Sure this is partly my fault for missing the boat on what's eating him. But that's no excuse for him to act like a prick. He could have spoken up. I really do want to help him now. I love him. I'm not going to abandon this relationship like others have abandoned me in the past.

"Walter, cut the crap, all right. Look I know what the problem is here. If you don't want to divulge what's eating at you I can tell you what's wrong. Do you want me to elucidate again or do you want to stop acting so constipated about this and get it out on the table so we can discuss it? No wait...maybe I should go get your Metamucil. Maybe that would help move this fucking blockage..."

"Mulder...shut the hell up. I get the point. I know I fucked up back there. Shit..." he shakes his head.

"You know, Walter, for someone who has such command in the office you really can lose it in the civilian world. You don't even know when those you love are trying to help you, big guy," I reply softly. 

He runs a large hand over his scalp and looks at me in the dim light.

"Come on. Talk to me, Walter," I urge quietly.

I watch the wheels turn and finally he slumps a little. Ok, here we go, I think as he gathers his thoughts at last. He starts to speak and I have to bend forward to listen to his voice until it gains more strength.

"All right, look. Yeah, this has to do with the bisexuality thing."

"With being reluctant for your family to know about it or..."

"Not even about that so much. It goes deeper than that, Mulder. I just still have a lot going on in my mind regarding what happened between Scully and me. I...oh hell. I don't know. I've got a lot of shit rattling around in my head."

"About?"

"About whether I think I've made a very bad mistake," he replies in a low voice.

I scratch at a mosquito that sits on my arm.

"You don't love Scully?" I ask, squishing the bug so that its blood meal stains my skin.

"I know I said I did. Hell, I told Sharon I loved her too...early on. That was such a fucking weak-willed thing for me to do too. Talk about repeating your mistakes."

"Because you married her out of what...the idea you could turn straight?"

"I've explained that haven't I? Yeah. And you know...Christ I gave it a good shot. Maybe I did love Sharon on some level. Maybe I'd half convinced myself it could work. I certainly had her convinced at first. We had sex...it's not like we didn't enjoy it," he replies bitterly.

"So you think you're repeating the same pattern with Scully?"

"I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing, Mulder. I don't know what I feel for Scully. I don't think it's the same as what I feel for you. It smacks too much of what happened with Sharon. Can you understand what...what that does to me? God...I...I hate feeling this way."

"You hate feeling out of control and unable to make a logical decision," I state.

"Bingo," he whispers, looking off across the creek. "And I really hate the implications of what that means to Scully...and to you," he adds tightly.

I rub my temples. I had an idea that this was what was going on with Walter. His actions since we've arrived, his emotions, have been raw and much more close to the surface than I've ever seen them before. I knew he was tense over the whole issue of dealing with his family. But he's been much more hyper-tense than any of that warranted. Now I know why. This is a serious problem and I'm really not sure how we're going to deal with it. He's right about the implications. The implications...the ramifications could really hurt us all a great deal.

"Well...I know how uncomfortable that is for you," I murmur, commiserating. "Uh...would it help if you tried to talk about your...I assume this is an inner debate about your sexual feelings towards her and towards me?"

He glances back at me and then back out across the water. He rubs at his arm where a mosquito is trying to dine. He swats at it, frowns and answers me.

"Mulder, I know I said I don't like to talk about what Scully and I...what we do when we're together..." he lets his voice trail off. 

"I respect that, Walter. You don't have to tell me anything in that area you feel uncomfortable sharing."

"Well...I guess I can tell you it has to do with the sex too. Otherwise this conversation will go nowhere quickly."

"All right," I agree. Then I resume listening and wait for him to work out what he wants to say again. He lowers his hand and rests his forearms lightly on his knees.

"Look. I can function sexually with women. You know that. I had a sexual relationship with Sharon. I have no problem functioning with Scully. When I'm with Scully...the act itself is...is fantastic. Physically satisfying, make no mistake. She...well...she's a great lover."

I nod. I know all too well how good Scully is in bed. Explosive wouldn't even come close to describing sex with her. Incendiary might be more accurate.

"But..." I prompt as he falters, rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses. He lowers his hand again and looks at me once more.

"But...Mulder...this is so hard to explain...to..."

"It's not the same as when you're with me?" I query carefully. 

"I don't think it is the same, no," he replies. His voice takes on a contemplative tone as if he's still trying to work all this out in his mind. "When I'm with you, Mulder...there's...I think it's...the emotional connection. The love or whatever...the want and need to be with you...connected to you. The way I feel about you when I'm with you makes the experience...so much more intense. I...don't think it's the same with Scully as it is with you. I thought it was at first but...after Thursday and then this afternoon...God, Mulder. After we made love today...I just don't know anymore," he lets his voice trail off again and just shakes his head.

"But if you're enjoying yourself with me and with her...Walter that's what being bisexual means," I interject.

"Fuck that, Mulder. Don't you understand? I haven't a God damn clue as to whether I'm sure I'm feeling the same thing!" he grates out, moving to stand up.

"No, come on. Sit down," I take his arm. "I'm sorry...I know...I...please I'm trying to understand."

He sits back down slowly. I shift close and rub his back a little. He lets me, but I sense it's not helping the situation to make him feel sexual right now. I pat him once more and remove my hand settling in to listen. Walter takes a shaky breath and continues. 

"This isn't about sex, Mulder. It's about preferences...about...honesty in admitting what I prefer...what I really feel, enjoy and...and who I really want to spend the rest of my life with. Who I really love, Mulder."

"You're trying to say when it comes right down to it, you prefer men. You prefer me," I whisper.

"What I'm trying to tell you is I'm not sure. I...I just can't seem to reconcile any of this in my mind," he replies miserably.

Guilt crashes down on me like a lead weight. Christ. You know...I should have my ass kicked from here to Sunday. This is my fault I realize. I...through my own desires to have them both I've pressured them into this situation. Through conscious and even unconscious persuasion I've coerced both my lovers into doing what they've done to satisfy my needs.

Walter's next words confirm my fears. I feel sick as he speaks. 

"Mulder, God help me...help us but...I don't know if what I'm doing with Scully is something I'm doing for her and me, or something I'm doing because I love you so much I'm doing it just to make you happy. Maybe she's with me for the same damn reason. Mulder...that's not going to work for me in the long-run. I don't think it'll work for Scully either. I respect and admire her, like her a whole lot...I just don't know if..."

"If that's a good reason to be sleeping with her," I whisper.

"Exactly. I feel like an idiot. The worst...worst kind of low-life son of a bitch for doing this to her. I...it's tearing me up to think that I may be in danger of hurting both of you because of my indecision, confusion and cowardice."

He stops speaking then, breathing hard. I bend my head, tears welling up in my eyes. God...I am such a loser. I've really done them both a disservice. For a moment, I don't know what to say. Finally I manage to speak and my voice is more steady than I think it could ever be.

"Walter...I think this is my fault. I...I have to believe through my persuasion you and Scully are caught in this...this problem. If I hadn't been so gung-ho...so needy to want this for all three of us...you wouldn't be in such agony right now. Christ...I am so sorry," I mumble.

He looks over at me and shrugs.

"Mulder...to be honest...you're right. Yeah...I felt that pressure. I guess Scully did as well. But...look...ok...I have to admit I had sex with her. Hell...we wanted each other and we fucked each other like there was no tomorrow. I told Scully I loved her before, during and after the fact. I'm as much to blame because I made that decision. I could have stopped to reason this out more. I didn't. I let my cock do the reasoning for me," Walter replies with a sigh.

We both sit there quietly for a moment. I wipe my eyes a little. Finally Walter speaks again.

"Well, since both of us have managed to utterly fuck up this situation...any bright ideas as to what we should do next?" he asks acerbically.

"Uh...yeah...that's the 64 thousand dollar question," I reply, sniffling a bit.

"I should talk to Scully," he answers, matter-of-factly.

"'We' should talk to Scully," I interject strongly. "You're not totally to blame. You can't underestimate my roll in this fiasco. I...I can't even begin to tell you how sick and guilty that makes me feel."

"Fine. Since we're both swimming in guilt, we'll both talk to Scully," he replies, nodding.

"Right," I reply numbly.

"Ok," Walter agrees again and then he sighs, "but, you realize - we still need to get together and work out what to do about Kersh? I'd hate to hit her with both barrels but..."

I rub the bridge of my nose and he stops talking.

"God...Kersh. I guess we have to make him our priority," I interrupt.

"We'd better or we're all screwed anyway," Walter replies, swiping at some more mosquitoes that are flying around his face.

"Ok. Look. Let's...let's meet on Kersh so we can just get it over with as soon as we get back. After that I think Scully and I are still going to be relegated to background checks for a while longer. We should be in town. We can probably make arrangements to get together with her then...maybe at her place."

"And we'll try to reason this out...you'll...you're going to apologize and I'll..." he begins uncomfortably.

"I'm going to grovel at her feet," I interrupt, wincing slightly. 

"Christ, no kidding. I'll be down on my knees too. Damn. I...this stinks, Mulder."

"I can't argue, Walter. But...we're adults. We're going to have to deal with it. We'll have to do it. I'm hoping Scully can at least forgive us. If not...well, we're going to have to face her wrath and quite frankly I feel like I deserve every bit of invective she may level on me."

"Mulder...I don't know how to reply to that statement," Walter mumbles.

I wave him off.

"Forget it. I'm venting. I...Scully's a very compassionate person. She's got a mind like a steel trap but a wonderful, understanding heart. And God knows she understands my foibles. I'll try to stay optimistic," I reply, trying to stave off some of the doom and gloom. 

"Optimism and I aren't easy bedfellows but yeah...I'll try to do the same," Walter answers, pretty much putting an end to the discussion.

Both of us sit there partly in shocked silence for a few moments. Walter finally stirs and speaks.

"I'm sorry, babe," he mumbles again.

"Hey...don't...don't apologize. It's not necessary. I understand. I can't expect you to do something that's going to hurt you. That you don't want to really do. I'll survive no matter what the outcome after we work this out. I...I really do love you both. I want you and Scully to be happy too. We'll muddle through this situation. And like I said - I should be sorry for putting pressure on you both. We'll deal with it. I...I know we can," I reply. I can tell I'm trying to convince myself as much as him.

I hope it's not a vain attempt. I hope this isn't false optimism to think we can pull our nads out of the fire here. I remember the last time Scully and I disagreed over Walter. The night Scully caught Walter and I together back last Halloween. My arrogance in arguing with her about that incident almost cost us our relationship then. Throwing the blame for the disagreement back up in her face caused a schism which Walter healed to be honest. I almost lost her then and if it hadn't been for Walter's mediation we might have never been the same.

Now Scully's in the loop and as much as I detest myself for doing it now, my pressure to get her to think about accepting Walter and I both as lovers really was what probably brought all this about. That guilt is something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. I just hope it hasn't destroyed everything here. I have to hold onto the hope that eventually Scully will understand and know that I still love her more than life itself.

Walter does love her on some level too. I sense it. It may not be a sexual love but it's a love born of respect, friendship and shared joy as well as heartache. I don't want him to lose that with her either. I have to try to help him preserve all that as well even if he doesn't join together with us sexually again.

Walter sighs heavily. I can tell that all of this has been very difficult for him to say. I feel a great warmth for him spreading in my chest. It lightens my mood somewhat to contemplate the emotion I feel for him. If Walter can unburden like this to me, tell me he did what he did with Scully because of his deep love for me, can share me with another person and not be jealous, the least I can do is understand and respect his wishes in the situation...no matter what they turn out to be in the end.

God I really do love him so much. I feel privileged to be with him. He's an honorable man. Imperfect, just like everyone else, and me most of all, but willing to acknowledge his mistakes. I hope someday I can grow up to be like Walter. Hey, I'm not exaggerating. Sometimes I think I have a long way to go before I'm an adult.

I reach over and stroke the fringe of hair at the back of Walter's head. I move my face to his cheek and kiss him lightly, my love for him making me smile despite my heavy heart.

"We'd better get back," I murmur in his ear.

"Good God, Mulder. What the hell am I going to say to my mother?" he groans. "I can't believe I said what I said to her. Talk about immature behavior. What the devil was wrong with me?"

"I think you were hurting, Walter. It just came out. But yeah, it was out of line nonetheless. You're going to have to think of something to say to her to apologize. Sylvia is paving the way for you. But you'll need to bite the bullet and tell Esther you're sorry."

I really need to clear my head here I think as I look into Walter's face. Looking this close now I can see the tight expression. He needs my help. It's going to be difficult enough dealing with Walter's mother and the incident in the kitchen. My angsting over everything else here isn't going to help matters. I still need to lend him my support. Help him get through this with his family since they think the only issue here is Walter being gay. I try to shake off my depression as best I can and resolve to make the rest of the vacation easier on us both by trying to be a decent partner to the man I love.

"Yeah, definitely. It's not every day a man lets his mother know he just got done fucking his male lover - and she'd better not have anything negative to say about it," he replies sheepishly.

"Not to mention letting her know it while you're cooking dinner," I interject, trying to make a lame joke to lighten things up. "Imagine how that pasta would go down after that revelation, big guy."

"Dinner! Jesus...I dropped the ball there too," he shakes his head in self-disgust.

I laugh despite his chagrin.

"Sylvia was going to make a frozen pizza."

"Oh wonderful. That doesn't help," Walter grouches. I stifle a smirk.

Ok. Time to stroke his ego a little. He needs it badly right now. The guy thinks he's the biggest bastard on three legs at the moment. I can't let him sit here and think he's a worthless sack of shit. 

Well...maybe this will. "Walter...it really was phenomenal - this afternoon I mean," I reply, smiling at him in the dark. "I hope...please don't tell me I'm sleeping on the cot," I start to laugh harder, not being able to help myself. The tension has me so wound up I have to let off some steam.

"No way," Walter rumbles his laughter too. "I...I'm looking forward to a second round at some point, Monster Boy. So, you better carb up with that pasta. You'll need the energy," he replies. His words are confident but I can tell from his body language, that he's almost unsure of my affections. That I might really resent him? I won't desire him now? Shit. He can't be more wrong in that respect. 

"Sylvia said she'd put the sauce in the fridge so we can warm it up when we get back. I...I can hardly wait to be with you again. Maybe...maybe we can make love later tonight," I reply, grinning at him.

He smiles wide. I can see his teeth in the dark.

"Yeah, that would...that would be great," he replies quietly.

"Definitely," I whisper, nodding in agreement.

"Let's go then," he nods in return, rising to his feet. I stand as well and we both head back towards the private beach that borders the main house on Judge's Point.

xXx 

 

* * *

 

xXx

When we return, Sylvia and the boys are sitting at the picnic table on the screened in back porch.

"Uncle Walter, Mulder!" Ben calls to us as we approach.

"She talked to Roger," I whisper to him quickly.

"Oh?" he asks as we walk forward.

"Yeah...uh..." I begin. Oh hell. Another problem.

He looks at me, his eyes searching mine.

"Was there a problem?"

"Uncle Walter, I made Ben save you and Mulder some pizza," Roger calls.

"You did not. I volunteered," Ben insists, in mock outrage.

"I think it was a joint decision," Sylvia intercedes, laughing. 

"I guess there's no problem," I smile at Walter as we gain the porch steps.

"The only problem is...Ben's a hog," Roger jokes, knuckling his brother on the skull.

"Ouch. Now I'm a hog with pizza in my hair," Ben quips back.

Sylvia laughs as the boys spar with each other and Walter opens the screen door.

"How was Grandpa?" Roger asks more quietly as we enter the porch. 

"What?" Walter asks in confusion.

"Oh. I told the boys you and Mulder went to see where we put Dad's ashes," Sylvia hastens to explain.

"Oh...yes," Walter replies, nodding towards Roger.

"It's a beautiful spot," I reply, taking a seat down next to the boys.

"Where's Mother?" Walter asks, coming right to the point.

"Mr. Dryden called. He's home from the hospital. Nana went to see if he needed any help," Ben volunteers.

"Ah," Walter smiles at Ben. He stands there awkwardly for a moment.

Sylvia clears her throat.

"She might be gone a while. I think she's going to make him a late dinner. Do you two want to go ahead and cook some spaghetti or will pizza do? I can warm up that extra half a pie. I just put it back in the fridge."

"Mulder, what do you think?" Walter replies, deferring to me. "It's late. Pizza would be faster."

"I could eat a couple of pieces," I smile at them all. "Thanks for saving us some, guys."

"Sure," Roger replies.

Walter gestures towards Sylvia.

"I'll help you get the pizza."

"All right," she answers him. "Roger, Ben? Would you like some ice cream?"

"Please!" both boys reply enthusiastically.

"Coming right up then. We'll be right back, Mulder," she replies. 

I nod as Walter and his sister exit to go into the kitchen. I can hear their low voices almost immediately as they pass through the door. I speak over them to distract the boys.

"So uh...you think your mom's going to give in on the dog?"

Ben sighs theatrically. "Probably not. She just thinks they're too much work."

"She and Dad can't agree on the big dog or little dog idea either," Roger adds a little forlornly.

"Well...maybe they'd compromise on a medium-sized dog. I've heard springer spaniels make good pets. They aren't too large."

Sam and I always wanted a springer spaniel. I remember overhearing Mom and Dad talking about it. They were going to get one for Christmas. Of course Sam was taken in November. So much for the family dog idea.

"Cool. Maybe we can mention that to them," Ben replies, nodding sagely.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot," I agree.

Silence falls between us. Roger fidgets with his napkin a little and Ben looks at him with a sigh and shrugs at me.

I give him a small smile and decide I might as well try to make some kind of overture towards them both, but especially Roger, to clear the air.

"Look, you guys...uh...I know this isn't easy. I'm a stranger here and even though your Uncle Walter and I are...together, I don't expect to just walk in here and be accepted. I just hope...well the most I can hope for is that you'll give me a chance to be your friend."

Both boys look at me. I can see the intelligent consideration in both their eyes. Roger is sizing me up. Ben has decided provisionally that he really does like me. But he's waiting for further confirmation from his older brother that he's made the right decision. Ben is nodding a little. Roger speaks first.

"Ok," Roger replies quietly. "I can try."

"Roger's afraid Uncle Walter will get hurt," Ben whispers.

"Ben," Roger hisses, embarrassed. He looks down, his ears reddening.

"No, it's ok, Roger. I understand. I...if it's any help...letting your Uncle Walter get hurt is the last thing I want to have happen. I'll do everything I can to prevent it."

Roger nods.

"See. I told you," Ben nudges him, smiling at me.

I guess I don't need to hear Ben say he's going to accept me as a friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Roger nudges him back, but he's smiling a little. 

"Say, Mulder?" Ben asks glancing at Roger. Roger looks at his younger brother speculatively.

"You play Monopoly?"

Roger snickers.

"Why do I sense a set-up here?" I chuckle. "Yeah, I play Monopoly."

"Watch it, babe, they'll 'whup your butt'," Walter laughs, interrupting us from the doorway. He's holding a plate full of steaming pizza slices obviously fresh out of the microwave.

"Oh yeah?" I laugh glancing at the two boys.

"Yeah!" they chorus and we all laugh together as Sylvia appears with the ice cream.

"Mom, Mulder has accepted the Monopoly Challenge," Ben crows in triumph.

"Yeah, can we stay up and 'whup his butt'!" Roger laughs looking at Walter and grinning. Walter steps forward and puts the plate down on the picnic table.

Sylvia sets the ice cream down and wags her finger at her brother, "Walter Skinner watch your language in front of my sons. Now I'll only let Mulder play if I can play too."

"Well then that means Walter has to play as well, right guys?" I reply, upping the ante.

"Right. Please, Mom?" Ben begs eagerly.

"All right, we'll all play. Why don't you two go set up the board and we'll carry the food in," Sylvia offers magnanimously.

"Thanks, Mom!" Roger enthuses. Ben jumps up and impulsively hugs my neck before he races off the porch after his older brother. I touch my neck, emotion clogging the back of my throat at the idea that both boys have accepted me so readily into the family circle. Walter heaves a sigh of relief and Sylvia smiles gently down at me. Then she turns to Walter and wags her finger again.

"I meant what I said about the language, Walter. They hear enough of that stuff around the firehouse with Roger."

"Hey, I didn't say 'ass' I said..." Walter answers holding his hands up in protest.

"I know, but I'm warning you just in case you slip up," Sylvia lectures but with good-natured humor.

"All right, I've been duly chastised," Walter admits, bowing to her wishes, and lowering his hands.

I stare from one to the other.

"So...what about Esther?" I ask unable to contain myself any longer.

Walter glances at his sister and I almost laugh at the look of cowed resignation there as Sylvia's mouth straightens into a tight line. She suddenly looks as annoyed as hell at him. Walter actually won't meet her eyes for a moment. Man she must have reamed him a good one. You know if I really wanted to hold it over his head I could get a lot of mileage about Walter kow-towing to his sister. But I won't go there. He's already embarrassed enough over his actions. To draw attention to the fact that he's letting his 'little sister' shame him would only add insult to injury.

"Well...things have been repaired I think. But I still can't believe what Walter said to her. God...I mean...come on. Even I never threw up my...what Roger and I...well it doesn't matter. I think I got it straightened out," Sylvia blusters, gesturing with her hand. 

"I'm going to apologize as soon as she gets back," Walter adds quietly. "Can we drop the subject, please? I'll explain it to Mulder later, all right?"

"Fine. No problem," I reply hastily.

I'd rather the whole thing drop for now too. Obviously in the short time they were in the kitchen Walter ran down the 'I'm gay and I'm proud' explanation for her and she fried him for throwing our tryst up in his mother's face. I can wait to hear the details after Walter gets done soothing Esther's ruffled feathers. He and Sylvia are still tense about it so I'd like the subject to fade into the background before we hit the living room for the 'board game battle of the century' with the boys.

"I'm all for tabling the matter," Sylvia adds with a curt nod of her head. She picks up the bowls of ice cream again and waits with an expectant look on her face.

"Thank you," Walter nods. Sylvia nods her head again, acknowledging his thanks as Walter picks up the plate full of pizza slices.

"So...uh...shall we prepare for battle?" I ask gesturing towards the living room. Sylvia smiles a little again and so does Walter. 

"Yeah. I guess we'd better get into the living room. Roger and Ben are waiting to clean our clocks," Walter replies.

xXx

We all end up clustered on the floor, seated around the coffee table where the Monopoly board has been set up. Empty ice cream bowls and the plate devoid of pizza slices are placed to the side. The boys made a run back to the kitchen for sodas and we're all wetting our whistles with Diet Coke as we roll the dice.

The tension between Walter and his sister quickly fades as we play the game with Roger and Ben. Quite clearly they can't really stay mad at each other for very long.

The contest proves to be very lively. Ben's boast of being able to 'whup our butts' isn't far off. I have to admit my Monopoly skills are very rusty and their expertise, garnered from numerous games with a father who, I find out after the game has started, is a wizard at the whole thing makes my nearly last place showing no surprise to me. 

Walter fares much better and after I go broke he and Sylvia and the boys play on for real blood. Finally, Roger takes pity on me and asks me to join him in a cooperative effort to come out on top.

As we play on and it nears midnight, Walter and Sylvia glance at each other more than once. I know what's on their mind. Where's Esther? They probably think she's still angry and isn't in any hurry to get back home. I wouldn't blame her. She expressed her opinion earlier, granted an opinion that wasn't exactly understanding, but her opinion nonetheless. Walter's handling of the situation hadn't been one of his more shining moments. If she takes her time returning because she's enjoying herself with her...well whatever John Dryden is to her...it's understandable.

"Maybe I should call?" Sylvia volunteers as I pick up the dice to roll again.

"Yeah, I was going to make the same suggestion. She's pretty capable of taking care of herself but...you never know...something could have happened," Walter agrees.

Sylvia excuses herself leaving Walter and I alone with his nephews. I put the dice down as Roger gets up and sits on the couch. 

"You guys want another soda?" Roger asks looking from Walter to me.

"Sure. Mulder?"

"Another Diet Coke would be fine," I reply.

"Come on, Ben, help me. I'm gonna bring some for all of us again," Roger tells his brother.

"'K," Ben replies and they both get up and head for the kitchen where their mother is on the phone.

"She's gotta be pissed," Walter sighs, fingering his 'top hat' Monopoly piece.

"Esther?"

"No, Janet Reno. Of course Esther."

For one crazed moment I thought he was still talking about Scully. 

"Well, maybe not. She is uh...interested in this Dryden after all. Maybe she's just relieved he survived the fall and they're talking about painting and his being an old fool for climbing around on a ladder," I reply with a grin.

 Walter considers my statement and sets his game piece down. His mouth twitches in a grin as well.

"Yeah, you might have a point. Better he's getting the lecture than me, anyway. Maybe he'll take some of the wind out of her sails. And you know..." he lets his voice trail off.

"What?"

He clears his throat a little.

"You know it's kind of nice that she's found someone that interests her that way again. It's been a long time since she's let a man into her life. I'm rather glad she's considering it," he replies, looking up and pinning my eyes.

"I think it's good. No one...no one should be alone, Walter," I answer quietly.

His eyes crinkle up and he smiles a little wider.

"Exactly," he nods. "She's still young...65 isn't old and..."

He stops speaking as Sylvia and the boys come back in carrying the soft drinks in hand.

"So?" he asks his sister as she comes back over and sits down next to the coffee table. Both boys come over as well and seat themselves. Soda is passed around and tabs on the cans popped by all.

"Well, I just caught her leaving as a matter-of-fact," Sylvia announces. "She should be here any time now."

"Ah. Good," Walter replies.

Ben and Roger sip their sodas.

"Boys, I want you to go to bed when Nana gets home," Sylvia advises as she sets her soda down. "You can take your sodas up with you but Nana's going to be tired and I really think she's going to want to come home to a quiet house, not a wild Monopoly game."

"Ah, Mom," Ben complains, lowering his soda to the coffee table. 

"No. Come on, Ben. We can leave the board set up and play tomorrow or Monday. It's late," Roger replies maturely, setting his soda aside as well.

"Ok. I am kind of tired," Ben agrees.

"Yeah, me too. I think I'll hit the sack after I pay my respects to your grandmother as well," I volunteer.

I catch the pregnant look that passes between Sylvia and Walter. Well Walter won't be going to bed right away. I would bet Esther and Sylvia won't be either. Yes, that apology is really going to be forthcoming. I would also wager there's going to be a discussion later that's best not shared by children or the object of Walter's lust under the circumstances.

"I'm proud of you both," Sylvia tells her sons. "You've been very cooperative and very adult. I appreciate it, you guys."

"We all do," Walter adds as he takes a long swig of his Coke. I swig mine as well and then place it down on the coffee table.

 Roger and Ben glance at each other.

"Thanks, Mom" Roger replies, smiling. He really does look impressed and pleased with the compliment. They have been remarkably good. I think Roger and Sylvia should be credited for raising two fine sons. I'll have to tell her that later. I think parents need to hear that once in a while.

Ben looks at me and I can tell what he's thinking. 'Maybe she's considering that puppy after all since we've showed how responsible we can be' is uppermost in his mind. I wink at him and he grins.

"And all of you - sleep late in the morning. I know I will. To heck with the running. I'm going to need my beauty sleep," Sylvia suggests.

We all laugh a little and then she continues.

"Besides, Esther's not going to fix lunch until 1 PM and it's just going to be steaming up some crabs and oysters and a huge salad. Nothing fancy."

"Sounds fantastic," I reply.

"She does a fabulous job with it, fancy or not," Walter adds. "We can help though, Syl. If she wants to rest I have no problem steaming the shellfish up."

"We can help too," Ben volunteers enthusiastically.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind that at all," Sylvia answers, addressing both Walter and Ben.

Just as I'm going to add my offer to help as well we hear a car pull up outside.

"Ok, that's Nana. Why don't you go greet her and then give her a kiss and hug good night," Sylvia suggests, glancing back at the front door.

"Yes ma'am," Roger and Ben reply in unison. They both get up dutifully and trot off to fulfill their mother's wishes.

"Say good night and then each of you take a shower and brush your teeth before bed. All right?" Sylvia calls after them.

"Got it, Mom," Ben calls back as they head off towards the front door.

xXx

I glance at the clock radio on the night stand. It's one forty-five. Almost two hours have gone by since I returned to the cottage and left Walter, Esther and Sylvia preparing to duke it out in the living room.

I tried to reach Scully on my cell phone earlier but my call went to her voice mail. It was late but...well it's not like she isn't used to hearing from me at all hours. She's always been patient about it too. Like I said - I'm a lucky man. She could be chewing my arm off for that kind of thing. I guess she's either on recharge or things are hopping so much at the Scully residence that she's not able to respond. I left a message that I called. I'll try her again tomorrow.

After the phone call I washed up, brushed my teeth and stripped to my boxer briefs. I turned off all the lights except for the night stand lamp, and then I crawled into bed to watch TV.

I roll back towards the TV now and hug the pillow I'm holding to my chest. 'The Brain from Planet Arous' is playing on American Movie Classics. John Agar is using an ax to smack the cheap giant rubber brain that hangs from the ceiling of the set on a piano wire. While the brain is screaming in protest, I hear a key in the front door lock. I hope that image isn't indicative of things that happened earlier at the main house. Walter unlocks the door, walks in, shuts it behind him and locks it up for the night. He places the key on the small dining area table. I already locked the patio door. We're not going to get anyone walking in on us this morning.

"Bourbon?" I ask watching his face. He sighs but twitches his lips up in a small grin.

"Not needed. It went ok. Uh...I think I'd just like to wash up and hit the sack," he replies.

"You want to talk about it further?"

"Yeah...uh...just let me get ready and I'll fill you in," he replies, toeing off his sneakers and tucking them under one of the chairs by the dining table.

"Ok," I smile as he saunters off into the bathroom.

I turn off the TV and set the remote on the night stand. I get up and turn down the bed, folding the fresh forest green comforter back carefully and the sheet as well. The toilet flushes and then water is being drawn in the bathroom as I sit back down on the bed and prop myself up against the pillows.

It only takes a few minutes for Walter to clean up and when he comes back out he's wearing only his boxer briefs, and carrying the rest of his clothes over his arm. He cracks the bathroom door to allow a little illumination to shine into the room again. I think I learned that convention from him. It sure beats trying to find your way to the can in the dark. My eyes follow him as he carefully lays his clothes over a chair back.

Finally he walks over, takes off his glasses and watch and places them both on the night stand next to his side of the bed. He climbs in next to me. He pulls the sheets up over us both and settles in, slumping down with his back against the pillows. I reach over and turn off the night stand light.

"So?" I ask quietly, shifting to look at him, one elbow propping me up on the pillow.

"Well she didn't disown me. I still have my balls too so I'll consider myself lucky," he replies, turning to look at me as well. 

I chuckle.

"I take it you apologized?"

"Oh yeah. I apologized and so did Esther really. I mean she realized she was being insensitive. Of course Sylvia pointed out we both seemed to have cornered the market on insensitivity this afternoon so we could share the guilt equally in her opinion," he replies wryly.

"Man, Walter. Your sister is something else. I...I really like her."

"Yeah, Syl's making me thank God I have a sister right now, Mulder. She said some very nice things about you too during the conversation. She likes you too."

"I appreciate it," I smile.

"At any rate, I think we're all on the same page. Esther's going to come to terms with the idea that her son is making love to another man down here in the guest house and uh...I'm not going to keep defending my right to be gay 24/7. She really is attempting to understand things. I mean we're all bound to make mistakes along the line here. No one should be jumping down anyone's throat when we can discuss our concerns like adults instead."

"I think that sounds more than equitable."

"So, tomorrow should be a lot less awkward," Walter confirms.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Excellent. I'm not going to lie and tell you I wasn't starting to worry...well...I just wanted the rest of the vacation to be pleasant. I mean...I've been enjoying myself but..."

"I know. It's been too much stress all the way around to be much of a good time, Mulder. Don't try to minimize it. It's been a trial so far."

"Well it's looking up, so that's what's important."

"Right," Walter nods.

"I guess Esther had a good time with her fella," I tease him a little.

He chuckles.

"Yeah...hell. I guess she did. She's invited him to join us tomorrow...the whole nine yards, lunch, fireworks, everything," he shakes his head. I can tell he's starting to warm to the idea however. I think that's a healthy thing too.

"Ah ha. So it must be serious," I reply laughing.

"I suppose. Like I said, she's only 65. She's still a gorgeous woman, even though she does act like she's got a chip on her shoulder a mile wide sometimes," he rumbles.

"She's not the only one," I reply, smirking at him.

He raises an eyebrow and then laughs.

"Guilty as charged," he replies honestly.

"You know...there's something I've been meaning to ask you in connection with that..." I begin.

"With what?" Walter asks.

"Well I just thought...your mother would, um...I don't know be..." 

"Be older?" Walter asks carefully.

I stare at him. Yeah, exactly. I expected someone a lot older. I don't know why but for some reason I had this picture of Walter being a late in life child with two parents who were older and had trouble dealing with a teen in their middle age. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"Yeah," I reply slowly.

He shrugs.

"You're good at math. I know what you're thinking..."

"Uh...what am I thinking?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Well aren't you going to say she must have had me a little early?"

"Obviously she did. I guess I just had this conception that you were a late in life kid or something. I...forget it...I was just..." 

"Mulder. It's ok. Shit what difference does it make if I tell you? You're my partner after all. It's your right to know these kinds of things now. Besides this is common family knowledge."

"If you think it's my business," I reply, pinning his eyes. He continues, more at ease and I have to think it is ok that he's relating this to me.

"Mom's never denied this, Fox. My mother was 18 years old when she married my father. He was 21. She was already pregnant. I came along before the wedding. So...I'm quite literally as well as figuratively in some people's eyes anyway - a bastard," he replies matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I answer. "Uh...well...I appreciate you telling me," I reply, flushing slightly. Yikes. I didn't expect that revelation. 

"You're embarrassed. Don't be. I'm not. They were very much in love. It happened. And hey, I wouldn't be here if it hadn't," he smiles a little.

I smile back, "Well as Martha Stewart says 'It's a good thing,'" I wisecrack. Yeah, it's a damn good thing all the way around. And really...who cares. Walter's revelation isn't that important in the grand scheme of things.

He barks a laugh and reaching over, strokes my shoulder a little. 

"One thing I have to say, Mulder. You have a way of changing the ridiculous into the sublime."

I laugh as well and we lapse into companionable silence for a few moments after we catch our breath. Walter suddenly yawns and I speak. 

"You must be beat," I observe finally.

"I am. It's been emotionally exhausting. Uh...I hate to say this but...I have to get some sleep."

"Hey, no problem. Get some rest. We can sleep in."

"Thanks, babe. As much as I'd like to rock and roll I don't think I can manage it."

"Sleep then. I set the alarm for ten. Ok with you?"

"Yeah. Great."

"Ok." I smile.

Walter smiles back and moves closer. I lie flat and he lays his head on my chest.

"Comfortable?" he asks quietly.

"You?"

"Yeah."

"Night then," I whisper, kissing his bald head.

He huffs a laugh and kisses my chest lightly.

I stroke his fringe of hair as he falls asleep, the weight of his warm, comforting hand splayed out over my heart.

xXx

Sunday, July 4, 1999. 7:00 AM. The guest cottage. Judge's Point. 

I peer at the clock radio through my eyelashes as Walter carefully shifts away from my side. It's 7 AM. I shut my eyes again and snuffle, still half asleep. I hear him pad quietly towards the bathroom. After a few moments the toilet flushes and I drift back to sleep.

The next thing I know my own bladder is insistently prodding me awake. I open my eyes again and stare at the clock face. 9 AM. We both should have drunk less soda last night. Ok. Well I can live with getting up a little early I guess. I feel rested at least. I roll over and find Walter lying flat, taking up most of the bed. I chuckle a little. He's really out, and snoring. I climb quietly off my side of the bed and head for the bathroom to relieve myself.

No morning erection allows me to piss immediately for a change. I yawn and scratch my ass as I pee. When I'm done I rearrange myself in my boxers and schlep over to the sink to wash my hands. Catching site of myself in the mirror makes me wrinkle my brow. Ugh. Well...I need a shave. I wash my hands and then, raising an eyebrow, pick up the small bottle of Listerine Walter has left sitting on the vanity. I uncap it, think about taking a swig right out of the bottle, think better of it, and grab for one of the little paper cups in the dispenser nearby. Sometimes where Walter and I swap saliva doesn't include things like bottles of mouthwash or shared toothbrushes in his mind.

After I pour the liquid into the cup and put the bottle down, I swish the minty Listerine around in my mouth, spit into the sink and come up smiling. Yeah. Morning mouth is not something I want to have right at the moment. I want to go in and wake my man with a little surprise, and bad breath is not going to fit into the picture at all. 

Tossing the cup into the trash, I leave the bathroom and head back out to the bed. I carefully lift the bedding off Walter. He stirs a little, mumbling. I pause until he stills again. Then I climb in and move over close to my lover. His lips are parted as he snores. I bend over him and start to suckle on his lower lip.

"Mmmm..." he mumbles.

I start to kiss him, plunging my tongue right into his mouth, fast, and very deep.

"Mmph," he gasps, startled. Then I feel him smile as I start Frenching him in earnest. I smile as well both at his pleasure, and at the fact that I smelled mint on his breath before I even moved in for the coup de grace.

One large hand comes up and grabs the back of my head, pulling me close to deepen the kiss. His tongue wars with mine, his mouth works hungrily sucking and tasting me.

Walter arches up suddenly, flipping me over, and our lips part. I'm laughing as he thrusts my legs open with a knee and then drops his hips into the space between.

"Good morning," I gasp in pleasure as he rubs his cock over mine. 

"Morning, lover," he smiles.

He strokes against me again and I moan.

"Strip," he orders and I comply fast, yanking down my briefs, wriggling against him as he does the same. Both of us are naked against each other as the underwear goes sailing off the bed onto the floor.

"Oh man, you are awake this morning," I marvel reaching between us to feel how hard he's gotten.

"It had something to do with the alarm," he grins, swooping in to nuzzle my neck.

"Alarm? Oh shit," I laugh. I reach over and hit the alarm off button on the clock radio. It wouldn't do to have some DJ interrupting our fun here.

Walter humps against me as I bring my arm back over. I grab his back and pull him close. We resume kissing as we gently slide our pre-cum slick cocks back and forth and then up and down over each other. I love feeling his weight on me like this. We break the kiss and look in each other's eyes.

"You feel so good," he murmurs, stroking my hair as our hips move together.

I place a finger on his lips and stroke them lightly.

"I...I can't tell you what this means to me. I...I want you inside me. Walter...make love to me," I reply simply.

He smiles and it's a thousand watt smile that makes my heart soar. He nods and moves off me for a moment to fumble with the night stand drawer. Astroglide in hand he returns to my side and lays the bottle on the pillow.

Then, still smiling he bends over me and begins to caress my body with both his hands and mouth with a tenderness I've only gotten a glimpse of before this moment in time.

He starts at my lips and progresses down my entire frame, gently arousing me with such loving attention that I'm torn between wanting to cry and shout for joy. In any event it's an incredible turn-on. By the time he's sucking and licking at my balls my panting sounds loud and harsh in the otherwise quiet room. When he takes my cock in his mouth I do cry out with a hoarse shout, arching my hips up towards his face.

"Oh. Oh. Oh," I almost sob as he works me up and down several times. Finally he releases me and studies his handiwork.

"Damn, that's fine," he states, smiling at my straining erection. 

"God, Walter...you're making me crazy here," I chuckle.

He pushes on my knees signaling me to raise them up so he can prep me. He shoves a pillow under my butt and then moves back to kneel between my legs again. I tuck my knees up tight, exposing my anal area to him. He watches me, his eyes raking over my body with unrestrained longing, and then he replies as my cock bobs between us. 

"Relax, babe. I'm gonna do you good," he growls, squeezing the lube out into his palm.

"Give it to me," I answer, prying my ass cheeks apart with my hands.

I'm looking up at him past my saluting cock. The blood is pulsing all over my groin I'm so hot. Christ. It feels great. I'm really hard. The head of my cock is deep red it's so engorged. Walter reaches forward and slicks me up a little. He strokes up and down again. I groan.

"Uh...oh man that feels fffantastic..." I stutter.

He gives me a wolfish grin and flicks the head of my cock with his thumb.

"Oh fuck...please..." I laugh. "I want your cock," I add, licking my lips and wriggling my ass invitingly.

He laughs and finally swabs a dollop of lube over my anus. He pushes a finger in, shoving the lube in with it, working it in deep very slowly.

"This ok?" he asks as he moves his finger in and out.

I know he's thinking of last time. He did hurt me when he first entered me then. That kind of thing really bothers him. I keep up my kegel exercises so I'm always tight, but if I get anxious and too excited the word tight is an understatement. I can cause myself some pain. I don't want that to happen this time. I breathe in and out calmly, concentrating on letting my muscles adjust to the intrusion. 

"It's fine. Feels wonderful," I reply, smiling.

He continues his patient stretching of my rectum, working two fingers in. The third finger follows. I'm rocking slightly, watching his face as he concentrates on working three fingers past the internal muscle. He massages my balls with his other hand and then watches my face for the reaction.

"Oh Jesus. Oh...." I moan, arching my neck back and my hips up. I plant my hands on the mattress for better traction and pump my hips in time with his fingers fucking me.

"Ok?" he asks again.

"Yes," I answer quickly, nodding and biting my lower lip.

I bear down on his hand to show just how good it really feels. He moves all three fingers in and out, grabbing the Astroglide with the hand he did have on my balls, and squirting a little more on his fingers as he draws them out. He tosses the bottle down and then plunges his fingers back into my ass. I gasp as he strokes more lube into me. I'm making small moaning sounds now and practically trying to take his whole hand inside.

"Oh yeah, babe. Move your ass. I love it. Do it," he purrs as I bear down again.

"Walter...Jesus...come on....put that big cock in...fuck me...please..." I beg shamelessly.

He chuckles again. The guy has great control. I got a look at his dick. It's monumentally swollen. He's more than ready to get it on. But my lover has terrific restraint at times. He's really enjoying the fact that he's got me so far gone I can hardly stand it another minute. And you know what? It's a blast.

Walter takes his finger out of my ass and rocks back, exposing his hard-on. He wipes his hands off on the sheet, takes the Astroglide up again, and squirts a liberal amount into his hand. I bend my head down to watch him slick himself up. He does it slowly, watching me as he does, teasing me as he moves his strong, thick fingers over his erection. Finally he wipes his hands off on the sheets one last time. 

When he moves back over me, I push forward at the same time he takes one of my hips with one hand and places his cock flush with my anus with the other. We move together, Walter guiding the head of his cock into me. As soon as he passes the entrance, he lets go and takes my other hip, pushing into me. I slide my ass forward, seeking to take him in as quickly as possible.

"Yeah....yeah," I pant, craning my neck to watch his slick, hard cock entering me.

"See it?" he smiles, gritting his teeth in pleasure.

I nod, sucking air in hard and he grunts as my internal muscles ripple over his cock. I lift my legs and hold the back of my thighs as he pushes further up my ass.

"Ohhhh!" I moan as he breaches the ring of muscle inside. "Uhhh....gggood," I cry out again because the feeling is such a terrific rush. It's like an arc of electricity pulses from my rectum right up my throbbing cock. When Walter's flush with my nuts I wrap my legs around his waist and both of us start to thrust together immediately, grunting hard. This is gonna be a fast, hard fuck and I'm whining in ecstasy with each pump of both our hips.

"Babe! Oh...Ohhhh," Walter moans, working his hips against me with quick, frantic stabs.

I grab hold of him and pull him as close to me as possible. I want to feel every bit of his sweating skin against mine if I can. I lock my feet behind him and he plunges in really deep, dragging my hips up off the pillow, and then working his muscular arms up to support my lower back. My cock is mashed between us and with two more strokes of Walter's tight stomach muscles the friction is enough to send me over the top.

I arch up, yelling incoherently, shaking violently as my cum spurts out in milky tendrils between us. Walter holds me tight to him, pumping into me twice more and then he throws his head back and moans low in his throat. I feel his balls twitch against me as he climaxes as well, thrusting erratically and grimacing in pleasure. His cum is warm as some of it backflows out my ass.

We rock together a few more times and then still as we savor the last part of the ride, holding each other as close as we can.

"So good, so good," he pants, as I gasp.

"Mmmmm," I reply, unable to really speak, whispering against his chest.

He lowers us down carefully onto our sides and we lie face to face, breathing hard, my legs still high up around his waist. We stroke each other for as long as we can and then I feel Walter reach down and guide himself out of me. He shifts so I can move my legs down and pull my pinned leg out from under him. We don't move from facing each other however, and Walter continues to gently caress my hip with a slightly shaking hand.

"I love you so much," I whisper as he studies my face.

Walter makes a small, rough sound in his throat and draws me into his arms. He nuzzles a spot below my ear, kissing me tenderly.

I rub his back as I feel his tears mix with the sweat on my face. 

xXx 

 

* * *

 

xXx

I come out of the shower at 11:00, to a ringing cell phone. It's mine. I dash to the night stand where I left it last night and grab it up. I toss my damp towel on the rumpled bed. Walter is standing in the patio doors, taking in the sunny day. He has on his BVDs and robe, mug of after shower coffee in his hand. He quickly shuts the curtains against my display of casual nakedness.

I sit down on the bed and hit the 'Send' button.

"Mulder," I bark into the phone.

"Mulder, it's me," Scully replies in her standard greeting.

"Hey," I reply, smiling. I glance at Walter and he nods and belts his robe tight. Then he starts to go out onto the patio. "Just a sec, Scully," I add quickly. I mute the phone for a moment.

"This isn't private. You...you don't have to leave," I assure Walter quietly. He nods again and re-locks the patio door, closing the curtains again as well.

I depress the 'Mute' button.

"Sorry, Scully. Walter was saying something to me," I alibi.

"Say hello to him for me," she replies. I can hear the smile in her voice. I get a queasy feeling in my stomach.

Walter moves over to the coffeemaker and starts refilling the mug he's carrying. I turn to him and give him Scully's greeting.

"Batwoman says to tell you hello."

"Ah. Tell her happy Fourth of July," Walter replies, saluting her with his refilled coffee mug. He does smile. I guess that's a positive sign.

"He says happy Fourth of July," I relay into the cell phone.

"Lord, I hope so," Scully sighs.

"Problems already?" I ask with sympathy. Oh brother, that's right. With everything that was going on here I almost forgot about Byers making an appearance at her mother's today. Yikes. I guess we can compare notes about a lot of stuff that went on this weekend I think dismally. Oh joy.

"Well, Byers got here a little while ago and Bill already jumped to the conclusion that he's here to see me. So far Mom hasn't had time to break the big news and I'm about to scream. Otherwise we're fine. You?" she chuckles in self-deprecation.

I chuckle as well.

"Believe me, I sympathize. Things were rather rocky here as well. But, we're doing ok now. I think we've ironed out most of the problems. Uh...we'll tell you all about it when we get back," I reply, watching as Walter listens intently.

"Did his mother accept you?" Scully asks quietly.

"Yeah, I think that's going to be the case. Everyone is just kind of struggling with what to say...you know...it's awkward. Too many politically incorrect landmines."

"I'll hope it all works out. It sounds like it will," she replies more lightly.

"Yeah, I think it will too."

"May I talk to Walter?" she asks suddenly, almost shyly.

"Oh. Uh...sure. Hang on," I murmur. I mute the phone again.

"She wants to talk to you," I tell him, extending the phone.

He raises an eyebrow and for a moment I think he isn't going to take the phone. But then he puts his coffee cup down on the bookcase, walks over and takes the phone from my hand. He pushes the 'Mute' button.

"Hi," he rumbles into it. He listens for a moment then nods.

"Thanks...I appreciate it," he mumbles. He listens quietly as Scully talks for a few moments, and then he chuckles.

I do notice his face soften as he speaks to her. There's a look in his eyes that doesn't just say 'this is my friend at the other end of the line'. I have to think Walter cares for Scully. I'd even say he loves her. Maybe we just all need to talk and he'll see that he does when we discuss it together. I hope so. At any rate, he looks as though he's glad to be talking to Scully right now.

"Well...yeah...I guess we can compare notes. Sure," he continues. Scully must be speaking again because he listens some more.

"I'd like that. Uh...we can get together soon. Ok," he replies again. "What? Oh... 'your' mother thinks I'm with 'my' mother? Yeah...well that's true, essentially. Oh, definitely...give my regards to Margaret too. Tell her I'll be bringing her a recipe for clam chowder when I get back....hmm? Oh, great. Ok. Right."

He listens for a second and then his face looks strained.

"Uh..." his begins, and then his voice trails off for a second or two.

I watch him hesitate, swallow hard and then speak quietly into the phone.

"I love you too," he replies at last. His voice does sound sincere I have to admit but I cringe and my heart sinks. I had a feeling she'd say it. I can't blame Walter for the reply. What else could he do? She asked to talk to him and I told her he was here so there was no chance at an excuse that he wasn't around. Damn. Walter glances at me and the look in his eyes is one of resignation mixed with guilt. I look down.

"Ok, here's the Boy Wonder," he finally finishes, lifting the phone up under my nose. I take it back and take a second to compose myself before I speak into it again.

"So, you all set then?" I ask trying to keep my voice upbeat.

"As much as I can be. I'll cross my fingers for you if you'll do it for me."

"Crossed for sure," I reply, smiling.

"Thanks. Mulder...is...is Walter all right? He sounds subdued. I mean I know this must be a strain..."

"No, he's fine. Just tired...uh...active early morning," I waggle my eyebrows a little even though she can't see me do it.

She laughs on the other end of the line.

"Save some for me, Robin. We don't want Batman to be too worn out."

"Will do," I answer, trying not to sound like I'm choking on a chicken bone.

"Ok...love you, Mulder. Take care," she replies.

"I love you too, Scully. We'll see you on Wednesday morning."

The click on the other end of the line heralds that she's gone. I toggle the 'Power' button and turn the phone off, then I toss it onto the night stand.

"I'm sorry," I tell Walter immediately.

Walter shrugs and then he sits down next to me on the bed.

"Mulder...I do care for her," he murmurs. "There was no way around not telling her I love her just then. That kind of thing is going to be unavoidable until we all sit down and hash this out. So...let's try not to worry about it for now. And...I don't know...maybe I do love her in a way."

"Like a friend, a sister?" I ask quietly.

"Maybe. I'm still not sure. I think...well when we can talk about it I'm hoping Scully can help me figure it out. I...I'm going to take your advice and believe we can figure it out. I want this to all work out for the best as much as you do," he replies, running his hand over my back.

I nod. "I can't help thinking how lucky I am," I mumble.

"I think we all are," Walter replies.

We stare at each other for a few seconds and then he moves forward and kisses me on the lips. I open my mouth and allow in his tongue. Our mouths play over each other. Warmth floods over me again and pools right in my groin. I moan a little and Walter releases my lips. 

"It's two hours until 1 PM," he whispers, nuzzling my ear.

"Christ. You wanna go again?" I reply, chuckling half in disbelief.

"Do you?"

"Uh...Can you?" I ask, giggling slightly.

"I'll manage," he purrs into my ear.

"Oh God," I gasp as he moves his hand forward over my cock. He strokes me, teasing at first and then taking me around. He starts to fist me slowly. My cock starts to swell and lengthen under his fingers.

He shifts up off the bed and lowers himself down to kneel between my legs.

"Guh," I grunt as he bends forward and takes my cock in his mouth. I move back, placing my hands on the bed to brace my arms as Walter's mouth engulfs me. He starts to work me fast, his lips sliding up and down to get me completely hard.

I rock my hips, bucking in counterpoint to his bobbing head.

"S'good," I grunt. "Oh God, lover," I mumble.

Walter keeps one hand on my cock as he sucks me and reaches down with his other hand to liberate his cock from his underwear. He flips it out and toys with it as he continues his mouth work.

In short order I'm erect again and my hips are straining up against his face. He sucks down to the tip, releasing my cock for a few moments. He starts to pump his own dick more firmly, working to get himself up. I watch him lick his lips in concentration. My pre-cum glistens on them. He bends forward and takes my cock up again, flicking his tongue around the glans. He keeps that up, alternating with swallowing the whole thing and sucking just the head as well as tonguing underneath it.

"Shit...oh...Oh God!" I moan. I'm so close. Oh Christ this is so good.

Walter sucks me down again and I buck hard now, right to the back of his throat. He relaxes to let me thrust to get off and I do, crying out hoarsely as I come in his mouth. He swallows as I convulse, taking the fluid down, continuing to apply exquisite pressure as I stab my hips against his face. I jerk into him a few more times, and then collapse back onto the bed, laughing and sputtering. He releases my flaccid cock licking as he does to clean me up. I watch as he stands up over me, his huge erection standing straight out from his fly. He swallows and licks his lips off. Smiling at me, he plays with the end of his dick, smoothing the pre-cum over the glans.

"This is what you do for me, babe," he growls.

"Got you hard again fast?"

"Yeah," he replies, panting.

"And you call me Monster Boy," I reply, smiling in appreciation at what he's got between his legs.

He laughs and reaches into his briefs to massage his balls a little too. Then he switches back to his cock and gives it a few lazy pumps with just a couple of fingers.

"Oh, baby, do it," I smile up at him as he takes his cock completely in hand and starts to fist himself. He stands between my legs and I have a perfect view of this exquisite man pleasuring himself just for me. He braces his legs against my knees, plants his feet firmly and pumps himself fast, grunting and rocking his hips. 

"Jesus, you're beautiful," I whisper, looking up into his eyes. He's panting hard now, and then I can see his orgasm overtake him and it's a marvelous sight.

Walter flushes and sweat breaks out all over his head, chest and neck. He groans and stretches his head back, his spine arching. He tenses up. The muscles in his arms twitch. His face and neck muscles go taut. Cum suddenly spurts out of his cock. There isn't as much and the stream isn't quite as forceful as it was in his first orgasm. Even so, some of his semen spurts onto my groin. The orgasm obviously feels great too. Walter grimaces in ecstasy.

"That's it. Oh yeah," I laugh.

"Fuck," he gasps, coming back to reality. He straightens and brings his head back down, opening his eyes to look at me again. I prop myself back up on my elbows. I tighten my knees against his legs to support him as he wavers a little.

"Good?" I smile at him.

"Oh yeah," he replies, his breath coming in gasps.

"It was good for me too," I grin. I take a little of his cum on my fingers and suck it into my mouth. Then I smile, scoot up further and take his cock in my hand. I lave it thoroughly and then lick his hand clean as well.

"Hungry?" he chuckles, huffing a little.

"I must need protein," I reply, smirking.

"You're not going to get enough out of that," he laughs.

"Good point. Maybe we'd better go rinse off, get dressed and get our asses up to the house to help fix that lunch."

"Good idea. Besides, if I don't get out of here...I'll be here all day," he rumbles.

"Oh I hear you there, lover. I hear you there," I smile wide as he laughs again.

xXx

Once we get outside, Walter and I discover it's another fantastic summer day. The temperature is a little lower than yesterday and it isn't as humid at all. Wonderful weather for eating outside and taking in fireworks later.

Walter locks the guest house door as I stand and watch him. We're both dressed with company coming in mind since John Dryden will be a guest this afternoon. I put on my second white shirt, my tie and sports jacket to go with my jeans and suede shoes. Walter looks good in jeans, a white shirt, tie, the brown sport coat and his Allen Edmonds shoes as well.

I know I've got a slightly dazed, languid look on my face. Being thoroughly fucked in the space of a couple of hours has made me practically forget my own name. Walter looks relaxed too but a lot more together. I have to make a note to ask him what kind of vitamins he's taking. I mean, God, the guy got it up twice for me, went at it hard and he still looks like he does when he's sitting in a meeting at the Hoover. The AD is calm, cool and collected. Except...he keeps smiling to himself every once in a while. My man is very pleased with his performance. Well he should be. He's made me a very happy camper. 

As I watch him pat himself down, checking for his cell phone, ID, wallet and weapon I smile a little myself. I check my own weapon, lifting my jacket back to make sure my gun is seated properly in its holster on my belt. Yeah, this afternoon and tonight we're G-men. With the trip into town it's better to be official I guess. Lastly Walter makes his final check, adjusting that gun he carries between his thighs.

"Ready, sir?" I ask him, smirking.

"Yes, Agent Mulder. I believe I'm quite ready to face all comers," he replies, furrowing his brow.

Ah ha. So, this display has a little more meaning than just looking official maybe? More like a dominance display for his mother's suitor? I study him closely. No...his body language is in contradiction to that idea. He's in control but loose. I sense he's teasing. I know he realizes since we're going to drive into town it's more regulation to pack a weapon. That's got to be all there is to it.

"You're not going to give this guy a hard time for seeing your mother are you?" I ask just to be positive.

Walter guffaws, "I had you going didn't I?"

"Asshole," I chuckle. Walter pockets the guest house key and then moves in close to give me a quick kiss.

I smile but shake my head a little.

"I guess we're going to have to cool the PDA once we get back up to the main house. We don't want to scare the natives."

Walter nods a little.

"Yeah, it might be advisable. I'm not sure how much my mother has told him about the situation. But look...this guy's ok. I've talked to him at length more than once. He's what you might call a Bohemians type. He was doing the beatnik thing before they were even popular. So...don't stress yourself out if we slip up. I think the guy can handle it."

"If he's going to be part of the family eventually I guess he's going to have to know anyway," I muse in reply.

"Right. So, don't sweat it. Just be yourself," Walter replies. 

"You sure about that, big man?" I smirk.

He gives a gruff laugh and cuffs the back of my head.

"If those other two kids up there can mind their Ps and Qs, I trust you can," he replies.

"So my honor's at stake?" I spar back.

"Your ass is at stake," he growls.

"Ooh. Maybe I like that idea," I tease.

"Yeah? Well if you want to find out you'd better toe the line, Agent."

"Yes sir," I reply, placing my fingers in the Vulcan greeting. 

"That's Mr. Spock, Mulder. Not an Eagle Scout."

"How do you know Mr. Spock wasn't an Eagle Scout?" I reply wryly. 

"If you wanna 'Live Long and Prosper' you'd better get your butt up to the house," Walter replies, shaking his head in amusement.

I laugh and concede the floor as Walter turns to head up to the front door.

xXx

As we pass the view of the private beach area, my attention is drawn to a strange rowboat with an outboard motor that's tied up at the dock.

"Walter...I think company's here already," I comment, gesturing with my head towards the boat.

Walter follows my line of sight.

"Looks like it. I wonder how the hell he managed to pilot that thing across with a broken arm?" he replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Must be a tough old guy," I reply.

"Yeah, well he is that," Walter nods.

We walk on up to the main house. The front door is unlocked so we walk in. Ben comes running towards us from the direction of the bedroom wing.

"Uncle Walter! Mulder!" he exclaims, running full tilt towards us. Walter braces himself and Ben piles into him, hugging him around the waist.

"Hey," Walter smiles, ruffling his hair. "Did you think we were going to sleep until noon?" he jokes.

"Yeah. No kidding. Mr. Dryden got here at 11 and he's going to help Nana with steaming soon. And guess what - Dad called! He's been on two fires already while we were gone," Ben informs us.

"He's been busy then. Did you tell him we're going to the fireworks?" Walter asks.

"Yeah. He said have a good time and to say hello to you," Ben replies.

Walter nods and smiles. I watch their interaction, not wanting to intrude and smile as well.

"Where is everyone?" Walter asks.

"They're out on the back porch. I came in to go to the bathroom," he replies. "Hey, Mr. Mulder," he repeats toward me.

"How's it goin', Ben? Ready to continue that Monopoly game?"

"Yeah. Mom said if there's time we can play after we eat. Nana and Mr. Dryden want to see who wins."

"Sounds great," I smile at him.

"Why don't we go say hello to Mr. Dryden then," Walter interjects, laying his arm across Ben's shoulders for a moment.

"Cool," Ben enthuses.

Walter pats him and takes his arm away. Ben trots off ahead of us and Walter and I walk side by side towards the back porch. I watch as Walter composes his face into the impassive expression he takes on at the Bureau. He still looks relaxed however and his step is that familiar saunter that I enjoy watching, especially from the rear. 

As we approach, Ben runs ahead and announces we're here. Walter whispers to me.

"Never hurts to have advance warning I guess."

I suppress a laugh as we enter the screened in porch to find Sylvia, Roger, Esther and John Dryden seated at the picnic table snacking on cheese and crackers and fresh vegetables and dip. Ben rejoins them and takes a drink from one of the glasses of lemonade that sits there as well.

"Walter," Esther greets her son. She looks fresh and genuinely happy to see him. She also looks beautiful. Esther's dressed in a man's blue work-shirt over jeans today. Blue deck shoes grace her feet. But the clothes aren't what's making her look radiant. I'd say the reason for that's the guy with wavy gray hair in the red shirt, jeans and terrific electric blue cast complete with pin, sitting next to her at the picnic table. I didn't miss the look that was passing between them before she noticed Walter's entrance. Eyes sparkling would be an understatement. I smile as Walter walks forward. Esther gets up and comes over to him. Walter gives her a hug and busses her on the cheek.

"I'd say good morning but I guess I'd better say good afternoon," he smiles as he pulls back from her.

She laughs and pats his shoulder.

"Son...I slept until 10 myself. Don't worry about it. We needed our beauty sleep."

I laugh and so does Walter.

Esther turns to John Dryden.

"Walter, you remember John, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. How's the arm?" Walter asks, real concern in his voice as he steps forward.

Esther continues.

"And this is one of his agents, Fox Mulder."

"The arm hurts like hell but if I take the dope they gave me I don't feel a thing," he jokes in a New England accent. "Nice to see you again," he grins, standing to take Walter's hand. "Lucky I'm not a lefty," he adds as they shake. When they stop pressing the flesh he turns to me and I step forward.

"My pleasure," I reply, extending my hand. So, Esther hasn't clued him in about Walter and I. Well we'll have to see how this goes then. Walter doesn't seem taken aback about it. So, maybe he's willing to wait things out too. This is probably part of his new cooperation as well. He's going to give her some space to ease into talking to him about her son's relationship with me.

Dryden's handshake is firm. He's fit. I'd say about the same age as Esther. He's also a little taller than Walter and rail thin. I'm reminded of Henry Fonda a little. Dryden exhibits that same thin ranginess Fonda did when he played Abe Lincoln. The artist has a craggy lived-in face but extremely limpid intelligent blue eyes behind horn-rimmed glasses. We drop our hands and I step back to take a seat in one of the chairs near the table. Dryden sits back down and Walter remains standing.

"Pleased to meet you, Fox," Dryden replies.

"Mom, can we fish a while before lunch?" Ben asks as Roger takes a drink of his lemonade.

"I think that would be fine. But...would you mind throwing back what you catch. We still have some fish in the freezer."

"Oh, ok," Roger replies, putting his lemonade down.

"You guys catch any bluefish?" Dryden asks.

"No sir, we got a bunch of bass though," Roger replies.

"Come on over to my dock sometime if you like. I've got bluefish biting off there," he smiles at the boys.

"Oh cool. Can we, Mom?" Ben asks brightly.

"I don't see why not," Sylvia answers, smiling at Dryden.

"All right," Roger adds enthusiastically, getting up from his seat. Ben gets up too and they go outside to the small shed in the yard to get their fishing tackle. The adults watch them go down towards the dock. Esther sits back down at the picnic table and samples some fresh carrots.

I get up and sit down at the table and Walter takes a seat next to me. I pick up a broccoli head and dip it in the dill dip. Walter eats a cracker with some cheese on it. I munch on the veggie.

"John brought these plates," Sylvia informs us as we chew. Walter swallows and replies.

"Brought 'em. Didn't make 'em to be honest," Dryden adds. "Between Esther and a couple of the other ladies from the art's group I've got more food in my fridge than I will ever eat in a month. So, I thought sharin' would be the thing to do."

"You bring some of that Napoleon brandy for this evening?" Walter twitches a grin at the older man.

John wags his finger at Walter and chuckles.

"You remember that do you? That's good stuff."

"Oh?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes. Uh...John was kind enough to bring that the night I was promoted to Assistant Director. It went down very smoothly as I recall."

"Smooth as silk," Dryden replies, nodding in confirmation. "And yes, I did bring a bottle."

"I choked on the stuff last time," Sylvia laughs. "But don't let that influence you. I was more into chug-a-lugging my alcoholic beverages back then."

Esther smiles at them indulgently.

"Well I did get out the snifters so all of you can indulge yourselves when we get back from the fireworks," Esther advises Dryden.

"Thank you, my dear," he grins at her.

There's that look again. Oh yeah, I'd say these two have something going on for sure. I wouldn't be surprised if Walter doesn't have a stepfather sometime in the near future. Dryden turns to me as Sylvia hands me a glass of lemonade she pours from the pitcher on the table. I take the glass and drink some of the liquid as John speaks to me. 

"So, son. I take it you're a field agent?" he asks.

I swallow and then reply.

"Yes sir."

"Call me JD. Everyone does," he replies, resting his arm cast against his chest.

"Mulder," I reply. "Everyone calls me Mulder."

"Mulder and his partner are two of the best at what they do. One of the highest solve rates at the Bureau," Walter interjects.

"Esther tells me your partner's a woman," Dryden addresses me again with evident interest.

"Dana Scully. Yes. We've been together a little longer than 6 years," I reply.

"She's a doctor as well," Esther contributes.

"A pathologist," I reply.

"She must be a helluva asset in that case. That's excellent. I'm all for women's equality in the workplace. More damn power to 'em," Dryden nods, taking up his lemonade.

"I'm not sure how I'd get along without Scully," I reply quietly. "She's...well she's definitely a necessary part of the team that's for sure."

Esther glances at her watch.

"Oh...I'd better think about steaming some seafood here."

"Mother, let me help," Walter and Sylvia chorus almost at once. 

Dryden laughs.

"Well, Esther, I guess you won't need this one winged old bird to pitch in with the kitchen duties."

"I guess not," she smiles at her children.

"Can I do something?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Dryden fixes me with a speculative look.

"You got any objection to crustaceans or mollusks?"

"No," I chuckle.

"Good. Then you can help me get the oysters and crabs. Kelly still have 'em?" he asks, turning towards Esther.

"He called earlier and volunteered to bring them across but if you two want to motor over there and pick them up that would be fine too."

"Motor over?" I ask nervously. Oh brother not another boat trip. 

Walter chuckles.

"Mulder has a slight problem with seasickness," he replies.

"Ah. Well...we'll put you at the front of the skiff. That'll help. Come on, son, let's go get dinner," Dryden replies.

xXx

Dryden and I walk down to the dock. The guy's very spry for someone who just broke his arm. When we reach the boat I can't help but ask him if he needs help however.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pilot her?" I ask.

"You ever piloted a boat before?"

"Once or twice," I reply, wryly. Yeah, I sunk one once as a matter-of-fact, but I don't think he'd want to know that little factoid.

He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I was going to ask if you come from this neck of the woods...but now I'm thinking New England. Is that right, son?" he queries.

"We used to live on Martha's Vineyard. Chilmark. Uh, we also had a summer house on Quonochontaug, Rhode Island, Why?" I ask with curiosity.

"Trace of the accent. Getting seasick must have been a hell of a note then," he chuckles.

I laugh too.

"Well, if you can handle the motor that's fine. I wouldn't mind the help, truth be told," he replies.

"No problem," I reply, smiling a little. Yeah, if I can concentrate on steering it might just take my mind off my stomach. 

I help Dryden into the bow of the boat and then I cast us off and climb in behind him at the motor. We both pick up the life-jackets from the seats and put them on. It's a pull motor. I still can't figure out how this guy started the thing with one arm. But he must have managed it. I start it up and find out though that it's well maintained and only takes a couple of pulls. The motor is relatively quiet.

"The Kelly's place is across and downstream a little," Dryden starts to give directions.

"I know the location actually. Walter and I took his nephews over there yesterday to play with their friends," I reply. He cocks his head a little when I mention Walter's first name. I suppose I should have said AD Skinner or something similar. Oh well. Like Walter said. I can't sweat it.

"Ready?" I ask him as he seats himself more comfortably in the bow.

"Ayup," he answers, turning to look across the creek. "Take her as slow as you want. We're in no big rush," he adds, with a small smile in deference to my queasiness.

I throttle up the engine, and taking the tiller more firmly in hand, start us across the water towards the other shore.

We motor along in silence for a few minutes and then Dryden turns around and speaks up over the engine.

"These'll be good crabs and oysters. Fresh out of the Bay this morning. Kelly still catches 'em out there periodically. His dad was an old time Bay man."

"We used to dig for clams when I was a kid," I volunteer.

"Me too. Nothing beats eating those when you dig 'em up yourself," he replies.

"Definitely," I reply.

He studies me again for a moment. Scratches his chin a little and then speaks again.

"So, Walter invited you down here for the holiday?" he asks.

"Yes. Uh...I was just coming off a difficult case and he suggested I might like to come out here to relax a little. It was a nice gesture on his part," I reply diffidently.

"Your partner have family to go to then?" he asks, turning to study the shoreline as we slowly cross towards it.

"Right. I only have my mother left and she had other plans for the Fourth."

"That didn't include you," he comments, with understanding in his voice.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I know what you mean, son. I've got two kids. Son and daughter. They had other plans this holiday as well."

"You're..." I begin

"Widower. Eight years now."

"I'm sorry," I reply sympathetically.

He nods.

"Well my kids live in California and New Mexico respectively so it's no surprise they don't get out here," he chuckles a little. "They e-mail and such though. Call. They're not bad that way."

I nod.

"I understand you paint?" I continue, making further conversation. 

"Watercolors. I've got stuff in galleries here and there. That's how I met Esther actually. We're both members of the art league in Reedsville. Her and her late husband used to spend a lot of time on the creek. She's been a member of that arts group for years."

"I see," I reply.

"I joined right around the time Walter was moving up the FBI ladder. She's mighty proud of him even though she doesn't let on sometimes. When he made Assistant Director she had him down to the house for a party," Dryden replies, reminiscing.

"The night you brought the brandy," I reply.

"Right," he replies.

"Walter's a good supervisor. Fair," I add.

"Good friend," Dryden comments.

"Scully? Yes," I reply, distracted for a moment by a seagull that swoops low in front of us.

"No, I mean Walter. I notice you call him Walter and not Mr. Skinner or Assistant Director Skinner."

"Oh. Well...yes. We're a little less formal with each other. Uh...he's been very supportive of my work at the Bureau. I guess we got a little more friendly for that reason," I reply, shrugging a little.

I'm getting a little uncomfortable letting this guy think Walter's still my boss. I'm really going to have to talk to my lover about the idea. He's being so forthright about being gay. I think it would be better if he got the whole reassignment thing out in the open soon as well.

"Ayup," Dryden answers neutrally. Then he turns and watches as we near Kelly's dock. A man is standing on it watching us as we approach as well.

"That's Dick Kelly. Esther must have called over after we left," Dryden theorizes.

I nod.

"Take her in easy, Mulder. You're doing real good with that motor, son. Just like an old hand," he adds, smiling back at me.

I smile as well and throttle back a little as we coast in.

It doesn't take us long to load up the plastic buckets full of oysters and crabs. They've already been paid for so we just settle them in the boat and then head back out across the creek at a nice leisurely pace. I'm at the tiller again.

Dryden explains that Walter, Esther and Sylvia will need to start the gas grill outside and set up the steaming kettles as well as make the couple of salads they want to have with the meal. Esther brews iced tea for the occasion as well.

"It sounds like a feast," I observe.

"It's why I just had coffee and toast for breakfast," he replies, grinning.

We're silent again for a few moments and then he speaks again. 

"That case you were on...rough one you say?"

"Yes," I nod. Every case I've ever been on practically. It doesn't matter that the case I'm talking about was months ago. It's still true unfortunately.

"I expect someone died," he comments.

"Several 'someones' unfortunately," I reply quietly.

"Damn bad business. You're fighting the good fight though, son. Don't forget it. I told Walter the same thing. What you two do takes guts. I admire you both for doing it."

"Thanks," I reply, ducking my head at the compliment.

He nods.

"You mind if I ask you something a little personal?" he asks, watching my face carefully.

"You can ask," I reply, smiling a little at him.

"But you might not answer the question?" he queries, wryly.

I incline my head, affirming his statement.

"Ayup. Fair enough. I mean I do hardly know you. But...well...I have a vested interest in the answer, so would you indulge an old fart his curiosity?"

I twitch my lips in a small grin.

"Go for it," I reply.

He clears his throat a little and looks off over the creek.

"Does Esther know you and her son got a thing going on? I mean...you're a little more than friends right? Now before you jump out of the boat...let me hasten to reassure you...personally...it's of no matter to me. What you do in private..."

"JD?"

"Yes?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You care for Esther a lot don't you?" I ask, turning the tables on him a little.

He gives me a wry look.

"I need to remember you interrogate suspects every day don't I, Agent Mulder?" he replies with good-natured understanding.

I chuckle.

"Ok...fair's fair. Yes...I care for Esther a lot. Uh...an old coot like me might not be much of a catch but if she has it in her mind not to throw me back I won't complain."

"So you're worried about her being hurt?" I ask carefully.

"Ayup," he replies nodding.

"She knows," I answer simply.

"Ah," he nods.

"Walter told his mother about us over Christmas. This trip...this was my introduction to the family really," I reply.

"Look son...I didn't want you to go on trying to play it straight so to speak, so I just asked right out. Letting you think I didn't know would have been awkward and embarrassing for us both. No, I knew the score. The reason I knew was because Sylvia let it slip just before you all came out. She asked me not to say anything until her mother told me. Her take on it was that Esther was going to mention it after you all left. Of course she didn't expect me to break my damn arm. I had told her I was going to Easton, Maryland, to visit my sister for the Fourth."

"So you wouldn't have been here?"

"Exactly. I guess I should find a moment to let on to Esther that I at least suspect. I don't want anyone to feel like they have to...well not be themselves around me," he replies.

"Well...I appreciate that, JD. Things are going fairly well this weekend. It'll take time but I'm really thankful and honored that she's invited me into her home and that she, Sylvia and her sons are working on accepting me," I reply.

"Sylvia's a gem. She likes ya, son. I can tell. So, that counted for a lot with me too. Her and those two boys...well let's just say I'd be proud to call them family too," Dryden replies.

I nod and we're silent for a moment. Now I know I have to talk to Walter about telling them all I've been reassigned. I feel like a heel over it and it'll bother me until we do say something about it. 

"I expect it's awkward, you two being gay and working for the Bureau," Dryden muses, watching a heron fly off to the right of the boat.

"You'd be right in saying that for sure. We...we have to be very discreet," I affirm.

"Ayuh. I can be discreet as well. You don't have to worry. It's no one else's damn business if they ask. I wouldn't have given a rat's butt myself except...well like I said...I have a vested interest in Esther's well being."

"You gonna pop the question?"

"Thinkin' seriously about it," he smiles at me. "But I need to do a little formal courtin' first," he adds with a chuckle.

"Does Walter know?"

"He will before the day's out. I feel like I need to ask his permission to court his mother after all. He is the de facto head of the Skinner clan now. It wouldn't be proper to not ask him to pay court to Esther."

I laugh.

"Hey, I'll wish you the best of luck."

He laughs in return.

"Thank you, son. I heard Walter Skinner has a reputation for being a hard-ass. You think you can put a good word in for me?" he jokes. 

"He's a son of a bitch on the job sometimes. He takes no prisoners, when an agent needs to be disciplined. Uh...he doesn't take our relationship into the Hoover building, though. But...outside work I do have a certain amount of influence over him. Yeah...I can probably put in a good word for you, JD," I grin at him.

"I appreciate it, Mulder. I owe you one, son," he replies, chuckling.

I throttle the engine down and prepare to bring the boat into the dock at Judge's Point.

xXx

The late lunch turns out to be utterly fantastic. All of us eat until we're stuffed full of oysters, crabs, pasta salad, Caesar salad, French bread and iced tea. We can barely fit in the dessert of ice cream but somehow manage. After we're done Walter, Sylvia, the boys and I clean up so that John Dryden can take Sylvia down for a walk along the private beach. The boys try to decide between Monopoly and kicking the soccer ball around. Finally, soccer wins out and they go outside. After they're gone, Walter and Sylvia and I go back out to the porch. I tell them what transpired in the boat - minus the bit about the courting for now. That's up to Dryden to divulge.

I relate the rest of the information however, including my opinion that JD took her down to the beach to let her know he suspects. Sylvia heaves a sigh of relief and apologizes for letting it slip. She was worried about it just because of the miscommunication. She assumed her mother had told Dryden until he showed up this morning and Esther said she had still put it off. She knew Dryden didn't care except for the impact on Esther's feelings. Walter is fine with the whole thing, accepting Slyvia's apology as well. He's just glad that's one more person he doesn't have to cover up in front of anymore.

Just as we get done talking, Ben comes in and asks if we can all play. Sylvia agrees immediately. I beg off pleading a full stomach and the fact that basketball is more my game. Walter excuses himself as well because he wants to finish putting away the gas grill and the pots we used to steam the seafood in. I volunteer to help him.

"Monopoly when Nana and Mr. Dryden get back though," Ben reminds us.

"Oh yeah. I haven't forgotten," I smile back at him.

Ben and Sylvia head off to join Roger on the flatter front yard and Walter and I leave the porch to attend to the grill.

"Well, Walter, you were right. That was some meal," I comment, rubbing my stomach. "I'm gonna need my run tomorrow for sure."

"No shit. It was good wasn't it? Esther says her mother used to say it's a sin to like your own cooking. Esther never proscribed to the old adage. Neither do I."

I laugh.

"So, what do we do with this grill?" I ask.

The grill turns out to still be a little too warm to really shut down so Walter washes the pots out in the kitchen instead and then leaves them to dry. We go back outside and sit on the back steps for a few minutes just relaxing in each other's company while we wait for the grill to cool down further.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Walter says suddenly.

"What?" I ask cocking my head at him.

"I need to get our contribution to tonight's fireworks," he replies, rising up off the steps.

"You've got fireworks?" I ask, enthused. Excellent. I used to love blowing off firecrackers and bottle rockets on the Fourth when Sam and I were kids. Of course my father would do most of the work but we really loved to watch.

"Just some low level stuff. Sparklers. Roman candles. Poppers. Nothing too explosive. Sylvia doesn't allow the boys to have anything really dangerous. But we have some stuff just for fun. We'll light a few before we go and then the rest when we get home," Walter replies with a grin.

"Walter...I never imagined you were a pyro," I laugh.

He chuckles as I follow him over to the shed. He opens it and takes out a bag from inside. Several boxes of sparklers stick out of the top.

"I'll put these on the back porch so we don't forget them," he advises, shutting the shed again.

"I bet the boys will remember."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he nods. "But what the heck. Just in case," he replies. We go back up onto the porch and place the fireworks on the picnic table. Then we go back out to check the grill. This time it's cool enough. We clean it up a little and shut it down.

"So, what now?" I ask. "Soccer?"

"Let's just hang out. I...I'd like to just spend some time with you," he replies almost shyly.

I smile.

"I'd like that too," I reply.

We walk down towards the beach, stopping just before we reach the sand. There's an old growth maple tree here, on the border of the lawn. It has a metal high-backed bench under it. Walter sits down and I sit down next to him. Walter crosses one leg over the other and leans back against the bench. He places his arms in back of his head and stretches.

"Feeling better?" I ask him carefully.

He breathes out easily, lowering his arms comfortably into his lap.

"Yeah. You?"

xXx

 

* * *

 

TITLE: Weighing In - Part 4 (Parts 26-32)  
(Part 26 of 32 parts)  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA

RATING: NC-17. M/SK. This story contains very explicit slash i.e. m/m sex. So, if you don't like that type of thing -STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution.

SUMMARY: Skinner and Mulder discuss Walter's weekend with Scully - amongst other pressing issues, and Fourth of July plans make matters even more interesting. The action here takes place immediately after "Lifting Weights" and "Weights and Measures". This story is part of the "Baton Rouge" series. Obviously you may want to read the series to understand this narrative. The "Baton Rouge" series can be found at:

http://homepages.go.com/~frogdoggie/3wstop.html

or my mirror site at: http://members.tripod.com/frogdoggie/fic.html

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind.

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING: Sixth Season before Two Fathers/One Son I think - in my timeline. So it would be safe to say any ep ever that appears before that two-parter would constitute a spoiler warning. It's also going to be obvious that I've changed the series timeline to fit into the Baton Rouge universe. I am trying to catch up with Season Six events now, however. We're rolling towards getting the X-Files back. Sort of. Oh - and still NO SR819 when that lamentable episode comes up! So, I've still kind of reinvented the mytharc for my AU as well. Sorry if all that bothers you - feel free to go elsewhere if it does. I won't mind.

KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Please see Part 1.

* * *

"I'm having a good time. Yeah. I feel pretty good," I reply.

He nods.

"I'm glad, babe. I was hoping you were."

I reach over and stroke his hand.

"The best part is being with you," I reply, smiling. I remove my hand from his and lean back myself.

"Dryden's ok, isn't he?" Walter comments, looking off over the creek.

Ah ha. Well here's my opportunity to put in that good word for JD. 

"He's a decent guy, Walter. The real deal I think. I don't believe it would be a bad thing at all if he's really interested in...uh...seeing your mother."

"I'm fine with it really. I get the idea the guy's about ready to make a move anyway," he surmises.

"Move? Like pop the question?" I ask.

"Yeah," Walter replies contemplatively.

"I think you're right," I agree.

We sit there in silence again just content in each other's company. The late afternoon sun reflects off the water. Cicadas whir and butterflies dance over one of the flower gardens that lie off to the side of the yard. There's a gentle breeze now and over the creek several seagulls use it to glide low over the water.

I turn to Walter.

"It's beautiful here," I whisper.

He nods turning towards me. He touches my cheek. His eyes rove over my face as if imprinting it forever in his memory. Then our eyes lock and he speaks.

"I love it here. I...I'm glad I could share it with you."

"So am I," I murmur, stilling his hand against my cheek.

He looks down for a moment and then back up.

"Mulder...I just want you to know again that no matter what happens...I don't want to lose this...lose you. I'll do everything I can to keep us together. To...to preserve what we have and what you have with Scully too. Everything in my power," he vows quietly.

"I know. So will I. I love you," I reply simply.

I move forward and kiss him gently on the lips. He pulls me close into his embrace and we deepen the kiss, our mouths eagerly exploring each other. For a brief moment there are no cares, worries or dangers at all and my heart swells with happiness.

Then we hear voices and Walter breaks the kiss, pulling back slowly and smiling into my face.

"We've got company," he comments.

I nod, smiling back. Esther and John Dryden are returning, walking together up the beach near the dock. I know they must have seen us at least breaking the kiss. They were within view of the bench. Well if there was any question about JD knowing that sealed things. Walter stands up and smoothes his fringe of hair, his tie and his jeans in one all-encompassing reflexive hand gesture. He stands tall and straight, proud and unselfconscious. I'm suddenly seeing my man in a different light. He's always been proud and strong but now he's imbued with more pride in himself. I feel good about that idea. I stand as well and watch as Esther and John walk up the slight incline towards us. JD is holding Esther's hand.

I glance at Walter.

"Mother, John," he greets them, nodding his head. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"It's a beautiful afternoon," Esther answers looking back for a moment over the creek. "It should be marvelous this evening for the fireworks," she adds looking from Walter to me.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them tonight," I comment.

"Reedsville puts on quite a show," John replies. "They have a barge anchored out in the bay especially for it."

We stand and stare at each other for a few uncomfortable seconds. Then John Dryden clears his throat and releases Esther's hand. Esther crosses her arms in front of her.

"Walter...Mulder...I just want you to know it doesn't change a damn thing. Nothing," he smiles tentatively and extends his hand to Walter.

"I appreciate that JD," Walter replies, smiling a little as he reaches for JD's hand. They shake vigorously. Esther smiles at them both and unclasps her arms, relaxing. John and Walter let go of each other's hands.

"Thanks, JD," I add as well, extending my hand. He shakes it and lets go of my hand then too.

Esther walks over and puts her arm around Walter's waist, giving him a squeeze.

"Should we go in and see if you can beat your nephews at Monopoly?" she asks, her voice a little gravelly with intense emotion.

"I think that would be advisable. After all, my honor is at stake here. They're close to winning and Roger Sr. will never let me live it down if they do," Walter answers, his voice a little gruff too. 

Esther trills laughter then, and all four of us head back up to the screened in porch to return to the board game battle.

xXx

"All right boys, go get your sweatshirts and we'll head into town for the fireworks," Sylvia instructs her sons as we douse the Roman candle we lit with water from the hose.

"YES!" both boys yell in unison. They race off towards the house. John Dryden laughs as they go.

"Well...Roger is pumped up isn't he?" he observes as Roger beats Ben to the back porch. He's standing next to Esther and as he speaks he puts his arm around her waist, smiling at her fondly. She smiles back at him.

"He certainly is a live-wire tonight, Sylvia," she tells her daughter as Sylvia bags up the refuse from our small fireworks display. There are still some left in the bag for when we return. 

"Winners usually are," I reply, smirking at Walter.

"Oh, listen to you," Sylvia teases me. "We still have one more day to go."

Roger and I partnered again for the Monopoly game and we're so far ahead that tomorrow's possible continuation of it is almost a moot point.

Walter brandishes the hose at me, growling his reply with good-humored bluster, "I'm armed Mulder."

"Yes, watch out. Walter's deadly with a hose," Sylvia comments, giggling a little. She takes the garbage bag and places it in the garbage can next to the shed.

"Fire at will, Walter. But it won't matter. We're gonna win. No question," I reply, smirking.

"It's not over 'til the fat lady sings," Walter replies, laughing and turning the hose off.

"No danger of that happening around here," John Dryden quips, giving Esther's waist a little squeeze.

Walter glances at the gesture but doesn't make any comment. He smiles a little at his mother.

"Thank you JD," Sylvia bows in his direction.

"You old goat," Esther blusters, blushing a little and then smiling despite herself.

JD chuckles and removes his arm from Esther. He walks over and picks his jacket up from a lawn chair.

"How are we going to get this caravan on the road. You driving, Esther? I'm afraid my driving isn't an option."

"I can drive," Sylvia suggests. "But I think we're going to need two cars."

"I can drive," Walter volunteers. "I would imagine the boys would like to ride in the Jeep with Mulder and me anyway. If you'd like we could take them and you can drive mother and JD."

"I think that would work fine," Esther nods, gathering her sweater around her shoulders.

The temperature has dropped off a little the way it sometimes does at night on the water. We're all going to need our jackets, sweaters and sweatshirts. I'm doubly glad I brought this sports coat.

"Ok. Sylvia, let's get the cars then," Walter suggests.

"Mulder, why don't you and John help me get the blankets," Esther adds.

The ride into Reedsville is uneventful but interesting. Walter regales me with descriptions of the way the town used to be when he was a kid. Ben and Roger add today's perspective, talking excitedly about the computer store, Barnes and Noble and the video rental store as well. Starbucks brings a wrinkled nose but they comment that their mom likes to go there in the morning sometimes with Nana. They usually visit the arcade in the same mall instead.

Walter listens patiently and with interest but only because he enjoys hearing them share with him. I sense he's not overly excited about the changes in the town's ambiance.

The boys turn around in their seat belts in the back seat periodically and wave to their mother, grandmother and John Dryden. 

We arrive in Reedsville in just enough time to find decent parking places not too far from the beach-front. Walter parks first and Sylvia notes where, but pulls ahead in her Subaru Outback to find a closer spot. After Walter parks we take our share of the blankets out of the back of the Jeep. The boys volunteer to carry them and strut a little in their self-appointed task as we walk up the line of cars parked by the side of the road. All of us are looking for Sylvia, Esther and JD.

"There they are," Roger points, two blankets draped over his arms. 

Ben labors under his blanket but carries it manfully as Walter waves at the other three adults. Scores of other people are all walking in the same direction and I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever manage to get close enough to see the show.

When we reach Sylvia, Esther and JD's side, Sylvia alludes to the same question.

"Good Lord. This crowd looks bigger than last year's," she says, placing her blankets over her arm. Dryden carries one of the other blankets over his cast. We have six in all. Three to sit on and three for covering up against the cooler night air.

"Ayup. Walter, you think two FBI agents and one old painter can get this group close enough?"

Walter cranes his neck, looking towards the beach.

"JD, on my left and watch your arm. Mulder, on my right. Sylvia, keep everyone close and I think we can get down there," he advises, fixing us all with a determined look.

"Use your badge," Ben replies seriously.

Walter chuckles.

"That's against regulations, Ben. In any case, I won't need it," Walter replies. "Gentlemen? Ladies?" he adds.

"Lead on," I reply and we push ahead into the crowd.

Walter is a formidable presence. He really does have an air of command. He dons it very easily and if he wants to make you move, you will. He doesn't have to exert pressure, get aggressive or belligerent. In fact, he's very soft-spoken about it. On occasion he doesn't have to use words at all. He just has to make eye contact with you and you'll let him pass. Right now he assumes this air of undeniable authority like a mantle as we make our way to the beach. People let our group by without complaint. Of course, Dryden, Sylvia and I all have our own techniques for moving us along. But it's really Walter that spearheads the campaign for prime beach fireworks viewing real estate.

Eventually we end up on the beach and manage to claim a spot for the three blankets just in front of a low sand dune. It's sheltered and the view of the display is going to be great. Walter smiles in satisfaction and he, and I and the boys spread the blankets out for all of us to sit on.

Walter sits to one end and spreads one of the other blankets over his shoulders. There's going to be just enough room for all of us to sit together. Walter notices this and without any hesitation he motions me over next, takes my hand and draws me down in front of him, settling me between his legs. He wraps the blanket around us both.

No one in the crowd around us is paying any attention. They're all too busy getting their own areas and setting up their own blankets. Besides by this time, it's dark. You can barely see the other people around us. Esther looks a little nervous but a quick glance around her makes her realize we really are practically hidden from view by the dune, the dark and the crowd. Dryden says something into her ear and she nods, smiling a little.

Sylvia and the boys pile in next to us and JD and Esther seat themselves on the other end. Everyone throws blankets over themselves. Sylvia pulls the boys close and bundles them all together, Ben giggling. I notice JD takes Esther around the shoulders under the blanket and chaffs her arm a little to warm her. The breeze is stronger here. Walter notices it too and I glance back at him when I feel him shift behind me. His mouth twitches in a grin.

"You cold, Mom?" he asks, the teasing heavy in his voice. Ben snickers.

"Not any more," Esther answers with feigned hautiness. I guffaw and Sylvia puts on a fake shocked look.

Esther laughs and snuggles closer to Dryden.

Walter whispers in my ear.

"I better have a talk with that guy real soon."

I chuckle and snuggle back against him.

"It's nearly time," Sylvia observes, pressing the button to illuminate her watch face.

The first salvos of fireworks split the air with a hiss and a bang shortly after Sylvia makes her announcement. The entire crowd looks up and I'm suddenly reminded of that scene in 'Close Encounters of the Third Kind'. The one in India where the crowd points up to the sky. But instead of hands, it's heads and instead of the alien's signature chords the Indians chanted in the film, this crowd resounds with a collective 'oooh!' and 'ahhhh!' at the bright lights above. Walter's nephews clap in excitement.

Walter hugs me close under the blanket and I stroke his forearms where they enfold me.

"Enjoy the show, babe" he whispers in my ear. I can feel his mouth smiling against my cheek.

"This is great!" I whisper, craning my neck up to watch the next explosion.

xXx

"Napoleon Brandy anyone?" JD asks as Esther locks the back door to Judge's Point behind us.

We got back from the fireworks quickly despite the traffic and went out back to finish our own small fireworks display. That didn't take too long either and now we're all standing in the kitchen as JD makes his suggestion.

I can tell the boys are tired. It's two late nights in a row for them and even though they're young, they're dragging a little. Esther looks beat. Sylvia too. Of course I'm used to late hours as is Walter really. So we've got a little oomph left. Apparently Dryden, despite his broken arm is catching his second wind. On the way home it appears Esther invited him to stay the night in Walter's old room in the house. So, he doesn't have to worry about either getting back across the creek with a snoot full or navigating very far to his bed. 

"As much as I hate to say this, I'm going to see these two to bed and then head that way myself," Sylvia replies.

"Ah, Mom," Ben complains.

Roger pushes him to tease him and Ben yelps in outrage, hitting Roger on the arm.

"Boys....come on now, it's late. You're obviously both overtired. Let's go, hit the showers," Sylvia prompts, seriously.

"Yes ma'am," they answer contritely.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse too. I'm about at the end of my resources tonight, gentlemen. I will have to bid you all good evening," Esther replies politely.

"Gentlemen?" JD asks Walter and me.

"I think I can manage a snifter," Walter replies.

"Sounds good," I add.

"All right then. Are the snifters in the usual place, Esther?" JD replies.

"Yes. In the sideboard. I put the brandy there as well," Esther replies.

JD gives her a little bow and then takes her hand, kissing the back of it.

"Good night, my dear," he says very gallantly.

"Good night, sir," she smiles at him. "I'll put an extra towel and washcloth in the bathroom for you. Walter's old bedroom is the last one on the right. The bathroom is right across from it."

"Thanks," JD smiles at her. "Good night, Sylvia. Good night, boys," he adds.

Sylvia and her sons bid him good night. Walter says good night to Esther and Sylvia as well, kissing both on the cheek. The boys say good night to both of us and then that half of the group heads out of the kitchen for the bedroom wing of the house.

JD, Walter and I head into the living room and the sideboard. We all pour snifters of brandy. When we have them poured, JD lifts his up.

"Cheers," he salutes us. Then he takes a sniff of the brandy.

"Oh yes, that's the stuff," he grins, taking a sip. He rolls it around in his mouth, savoring it.

Walter chuckles. "Skoal," he replies, repeating the same procedure with his glass.

"Here's looking at you," I add.

I peer into my glass and then sniff it tentatively. It's very aromatic. Heady and rich. I take a sip. There's no bite to it at all. I swallow and it goes down like honey.

"Good, isn't it?" Walter comments as I lower my glass.

"JD was right this is smooth," I reply, lifting my glass to acknowledge his opinion.

"Excellent. I'm glad you enjoy it. Now, shall we repair to the sitting room and shoot the shit," he laughs.

Walter rumbles another chuckle and nods.

All three of us walk down into the sunken living room. I sit down on the couch and Walter sits down next to me. JD takes a seat in the armchair next to the couch. He puts his feet up on the hassock and cradles his arm a little.

"Arm bothering you?" Walter asks solicitously.

"Aches. It must be the night air. This brandy'll help."

"Did you take the pain meds?" I ask. I hope not. On top of the brandy that might be a risky proposition.

"No. I figured I didn't want to mix 'em with the booze later. It's not that bad actually. Two of these and I should be right as rain." 

We all sip our drinks. After a few moments JD puts his down on the table next to the chair.

"Walter, I guess you're gonna probably want to talk to me about your mother right about now," he begins, holding his arm close to his chest.

Walter bends forward and sets his snifter down on the coffee table. He straightens back up and squares his shoulders.

"The thought had occurred to me, yes," he replies evenly.

JD nods.

"Well...I've grown very fond of your mother. I...well I never thought I'd feel this way about a woman again but I am. I mean after Caroline died it just took me a long time to ever contemplate...uh...letting another woman into my life."

Walter nods. I listen, holding my brandy close, and try to remain unobtrusive. I feel rather awkward to be hearing this but also privileged. The fact that JD is talking about it in my presence tells me he truly sees me as Walter's partner, a part of the family and therefore worthy of respect and confidences.

"JD...I think my mother has pretty much been of the same opinion where men are concerned. Dad's death hit her really hard. It took her a long time to grieve for him," Walter responds quietly.

"Ayup," Dryden replies, nodding.

"So, your intentions are?" Walter asks, prompting him.

"My intentions are to ask her to marry me if she'll have me. But...I'd like your permission to court her, Walter. I mean she probably needs time to adjust to the idea and at our age and in New England circles where we come from, these things are done a little more formerly. So, if it's all right with you as the head of the Skinner clan here, I'd like to see your mother with the object being to make her my wife," JD replies.

Despite his forthrightness and guts I can tell he's nervous. It's a bit unusual to have to ask a woman's son for permission to see his mother. But in some conservative New England families the male head of the household is still consulted about such matters when the mother concerned is a widow. Also, I think it's JD's way of showing that he considers Walter a regular guy. The fact that he's gay doesn't mean JD thinks he's less of a man or less the head of the family. I think Walter senses this as well and his opinion of JD goes up another notch.

I glance at Walter. He seems calm. No jumping jaw muscles. I refocus on JD.

"JD...I appreciate you asking. And...you have my permission. And listen...if Esther says yes...it'll be an honor to welcome you into the family," Walter replies, smiling.

JD smiles back and his ear tips blush a little. He chuckles.

"Thank you, son. I...you don't know how hard it was for an old fool like me to get all that out," he breathes a sigh of relief.

I reach my arm up and rub Walter on the back.

"Don't worry, JD. Walter's really an old softy underneath the hard-assed exterior."

"Watch it, Mulder" he growls. "You'll ruin my reputation for striking fear in the hearts of my agents."

"It's intact. Believe me," I reply, removing my hand from his back. Yeah, even if I'm not reporting directly to him I have new agents bribing me with Redskins tickets to fill them in on how to survive under Walter's command.

JD laughs and picks up his brandy snifter.

"I understand from Mulder that you're a fair boss, Walter. So I'll assume you chew asses on an equal opportunity basis."

Walter and I both laugh and JD joins in.

We pass about a half hour more in conversation. I find out that the few galleries JD has his work in are in Boston, New York, Los Angeles and Chicago. He's a rather well-known watercolorist. He got to know Esther because he was giving classes at the arts league and she studied under him after Walter's husband died as a diversion in her grief.

We talk on about the area and how it's changed, the prospects of the Washington Redskins having a winning season and how JD fell off the ladder and woke up, half dazed after about 10 minutes to call 911 himself. The old guy is one tough son of a bitch. He's also a hell of a nice guy. We're just finishing our second snifter of brandy when the clock strikes one AM. At that point we all decide to call it a night.

Walter volunteers to wash the snifters out in the kitchen and Dryden bids us both good night, heading off toward the bedroom wing. 

"Come on, Mulder. Let's clean these up and get down to the guest house," Walter suggests as Dryden disappears from our line of sight. 

"Sure thing," I reply, getting up to follow him.

xXx

Walter locks the back door to the house using the key from the closet again, pockets it and we exit the back porch to head out to the cottage. Walter takes me around the waist and we walk together. I place my hand on his ass.

"It's cool tonight," I observe.

"Yeah. Fewer mosquitoes," he chuckles. "Great out though. Clear sky. You can really see the stars."

We stop for a moment and look up. It is an incredible sight. He squeezes my waist.

"Come on, let's go," he rumbles.

My blood heats up against the chill at that low purr. Maybe we're not going to sleep right away I think. I smile a little as we walk to the cottage.

It doesn't take us long to clean up. I tidy up the bathroom a little and then come out to sit on the bed. Walter does his usual lock up routine, walking around in his BVDs before he closes the patio door curtains. As soon as things are secure, he strips off his underwear and tosses them into the part of his suitcase that he reserves for dirty laundry. After he puts the suitcase away, he stands before me naked and I let my eyes rove over him in appreciation.

"Come to bed," I suggest, my voice husky with desire. I reach down and remove my own boxer briefs and toss them to the foot of the bed. 

Walter walks over and removes his glasses and watch, setting them again on the night stand next to his cell phone. Our guns are once more locked up in the drawer.

I set the clock radio alarm for 10 AM so we don't sleep any later than that time. I do want to get in a run but I guess it'll be a late one. I turn off the night stand light and Walter climbs in next to me. We lie face to face and he strokes my hip.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be getting another new family member," I murmur, running my hand over his chest. I toy with the medallion that dangles down.

"Seems so. It'll be ok. I like JD. Have liked him whenever we've had an opportunity to talk. I...I think he'll be good to Esther. I think he'll be good for Esther."

"I think so too," I reply, kissing his chest a little. I'm going to take a big chance here and mention the matter regarding Scully and I being reassigned. It may be a big mistake, and ruin the mood. He may rip my head off. But like I said...it's been bothering me and I need to get it off my chest. "Listen, Walter, about something being good for Esther..." I begin.

"Yeah?" he asks, studying my face.

"Well...uh...this bit about not telling her or the rest of the family about Scully and my reassignment. Do you...do you still think that's a good idea?" I ask carefully.

Walter sighs and takes his hand from my hip. He takes my hand in his and kisses it. He releases my hand and then he answers.

"I know it bothers you. To tell you the truth it's bothering me. I've been buying time hoping the issue would resolve itself and you and Scully would be back under my jurisdiction. But I...well we don't know how long it's going to take to get that to happen."

"I know," I reply, running my hand over his shoulder.

"At any rate, I felt bad about letting JD think you were still under my jurisdiction. I feel worse now lying to my mother, Sylvia and the boys. I guess...I guess we should try to explain that's not the case before we leave here."

I let out my breath in relief. Thank God. This is one matter I'm glad he's been mulling over.

"I think that might be a good idea. We can think about how to tell them later I guess. I'm sure you can come up with a way," I reply quietly.

"I'm thinking of just telling them what I told you. That I didn't mention it because it's relatively recent and we thought temporary, but now I'd rather tell them just in case it isn't a short-term thing. This is Bureau bullshit. I'm sure they'll get that idea if I explain it under those terms," Walter replies. "In any event I hope they will. Maybe it'll help assuage everyone's fears about my being involved with a direct subordinate anyway."

"Yeah, there is that," I reply, nodding. "Sounds like as good a reason as any. You might as well go for it. I'll help explain if you like," I offer.

Walter nods.

"Yeah. We'll give it a shot. I'll bring it up before we leave then."

"Good," I reply.

He smiles, "I feel better getting all this off my chest. God knows there are enough things I can't tell my family. Getting myself clean on this issue feels good."

"Yeah. Less to worry about," I reply.

He studies my face, bringing his hand over to stroke my hip again. 

"You want to make love?" he whispers, almost shyly.

I reach forward and kiss him. When I pull back he chuckles.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You're very perceptive, Mr. Skinner," I whisper, moving in close to caress his face.

We begin another slow, leisurely exploration of our bodies, reveling in the luxury of being able yet again to take our time to enjoy each other fully. This is the most sex either Walter or I've had in such a short period of time for quite a while. Even Scully and my times together have been rushed and few and far between lately. So, these last few days, being together whenever the mood takes us has been a real treasure. I reflect also that it's going to spoil us. But it's worth it. I also realize I want to experience the same thing with Scully. I hope that's going to be a possibility after we have our talk with her. I put that thought out of my mind as Walter runs his mouth down my body. He sucks, licks and kisses me from head to toe, finally pressing his lips to my collarbone, sucking hard. I moan in ecstasy as I feel the intense pressure that tells me he's marking me in passion.

Before long we're both fully aroused and erect. I lie back and pull Walter between my legs. He supports his weight on his forearms and I bring my knees up to embrace him between them. We lie there together for a few moments, savoring our cocks pressing together, kissing each other deeply.

Walter runs a hand through my hair. I arch up and my cock slides over his. He starts to move his hips, slowly and sensuously, and we begin to thrust together. Neither one of us talks. We just watch our faces, as the friction, and slick heat of sweat and pre-cum starts to carry us towards orgasm.

Both of us start to pant harder. Walter rises up slightly, seeking more leverage to drive against me. I bring my hands around to squeeze his ass, urging him on with my clutching fingers. I'm biting my lip from the exquisite sensation of feeling his muscles flexing as he pumps against me. I can feel his balls starting to pull up and he's grunting now with each thrust.

"Keep your eyes open," I gasp as I feel his cock swell against mine.

He nods once and pins my eyes as his hips jerk quickly against me. His eyes are dark, but shining...filled with the beauty of his soul and his love for me as he comes. I grab his forearms to help support him as he groans and convulses against me. His semen spurts out over my groin and stomach. He struggles to keep his eyes open as he grimaces in pleasure.

"Oh God," I gasp and then I climax as well, arching up violently against Walter as my balls contract, sending my cum out over his straining stomach muscles.

"Uhhhh," he groans still riding out the last of his orgasm.

I can see him trying to watch me, and as he comes down he does get the full effect of seeing me lost in the joy of our loving each other. His eyes widen slightly in wonder, and breathing hard, he cradles me in his arms as I rock against him.

Walter sinks down finally, and I hold his weight against me from head to foot, rubbing his back for a few seconds. He kisses my neck but then moves off to the side and we roll to face each other so we can catch our breath.

Neither one of us can speak but there's really no need for words. The look in Walter's eyes is enough. I glance down and see my boxer briefs on the end of the bed. I sit up and snag then, bringing them up to wipe Walter's cock, balls and stomach tenderly. Then I clean myself off and throw the sticky garment onto the floor.

Walter lies down flat and I snuggle next to him, putting my head on his pec. He brings his arm up and holds me close.

"Would you hold me so we can spoon together?" I whisper, looking up at him.

He smiles.

"Sure," he replies quietly.

I shift over onto my side and curl up. Walter curls his bulk around me and I sigh in contentment. He drapes an arm over my side and holds me close. I feel sleep coming on me very quickly. Walter's sleepy voice at my ear draws my attention however.

"I'll never forget the look on your face," he whispers, kissing into my hair.

"You were beautiful," I reply, reaching back to rub his hip.

His reply is another soft kiss, this one to the back of my neck. 

I snuggle closer and move my arm back around to hold his arm against me. I drift into slumber to the sound of his relaxed, even breathing.

xXx 

 

* * *

 

xXx

July 5, 1999. 9:30 AM. The driveway outside Judge's Point.

I wake up before the alarm goes off and get dressed for my run. I decide to leave Walter in bed sleeping. I turn off the alarm. If he's not up when I get back I'll wake him up then. I hastily scrawl a note that I've gone running on the back of one of my business cards and place it on my bed pillow, figuring he'll spot it if he wakes up before I get back.

I lock up the cottage, putting the key in the small pocket in my running shorts and walk up to the main house. As I approach, I hear voices coming from the back porch and head there to see who's up. It turns out to be Sylvia and the boys. Sylvia is preparing to run as well while the boys eat breakfast at the picnic table. She informs me that Esther and JD are taking another walk on the beach. I don't tell her what transpired last evening. I figure JD's having his moment with Esther this morning and when they get back she'll get the news soon enough.

I tell Sylvia I left her brother sawing wood because I didn't have the heart to wake him. Her eyes naturally zero in on the hickey on my neck. I didn't even think about it this morning and wore my Knicks basketball jersey to go for the run. Oh brother. Well, a regular T-shirt will cover it up later. The boys don't notice it so I don't have to worry about being completely mortified.

I ask her to join me and we leave the boys chowing down on scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with orders to clean up afterwards. 

After stretching again, Sylvia and I take off on the same route we used that first morning we ran together.

Our feet pound the pavement, eating up the distance as we run along silently, concentrating this time on the exercise. We're setting a fast pace this time too. It feels good. The morning is mild and warm again. Sunny with a light breeze. I break a sweat and so does Sylvia as we hit the road outside Judge's Point and press on. At what must be the halfway mark, Sylvia glances down at her pedometer and signals me to turn round. We do and I let her set the pace and she moves off quickly.

About halfway back to the house again however, she starts to slow and then gasping pulls up to a walk. I slow down and pace her as she walks a few feet.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Damn it," she curses roundly. "It's that sprain again. I must not have stretched out enough. Shit." She's limping, favoring her left foot.

"Can you make it back if we walk slowly? If not, I can go get the Jeep."

"I can make it back. Just let me rest a sec," she replies slowing to a stop. She stretches her ankle a little and that seems to help. 

"Why don't I massage it?" I ask her. "Sit over on the guard-rail and I'll see if I can work it out."

"That's an idea. Thanks," she replies, walking over to the guard-rail.

Sylvia sits down and I squat in front of her, taking her left foot onto my knee. I take her shoe and sock off and place them aside. Then I start to probe at her ankle carefully.

"Does this hurt?"

"Not badly. It just feels strange...you know...tight," she replies.

"I don't think you re-sprained it. I just think it's a spasm," I reply, pulling her skin to massage the muscle away from the spot where it feels the most tight.

"Oh...that feels good," she chuckles. I look up at her and smile. 

"Yeah, this'll be fine. It's just a cramp," I observe. "Stretch out longer next time and you should be ok."

"I'll rest it tomorrow and run the next day," she suggests.

"Not a bad idea. Try a little heat later too."

She nods and I continue to work on her ankle. After a moment she chuckles and I look up.

"What?" I ask, smiling.

"Oh...I was just thinking of that hickey...not yours. I mean Walter's that time. Yours just reminded me how funny that was at the time."

I laugh.

"Yeah. I guess this is payback," I reply, nodding down at my collarbone.

"Well...it was worth it. I'm sure," she replies, smirking a little.

"Oh yeah," I reply, my ears burning.

I take her sock up and draw it back over her foot. Her shoe goes on next and then I stand up and step back.

"How's that feel?" I ask her as she stands up and puts weight on it.

"I can walk back fine on it. Thanks. You can run on if you want. I'll manage."

"No. That's ok. I'll walk back with you. We were almost back anyway."

"Ok, thanks," she smiles and we fall into step side by side.

After a few moments, Sylvia speaks.

"Can I ask your opinion about something. Nothing earth-shattering, just...just a conundrum I have at the moment," she smiles a little at me.

"Sure," I reply.

"Well I'm leaning towards getting the kids a dog. Roger and I talked it over on the phone yesterday and I think they're probably up to the responsibility."

"They seem pretty mature for young kids. Maybe that's true," I observe.

"They've been so good on this trip and really lately they do seem a lot more grown-up. I guess I'm starting to cave in. They've begged for a dog for over a year now. I suppose we can give it a shot."

"Dogs and kids. It's kind of inevitable sometimes," I muse, smiling at her.

"Yeah. Roger loves dogs too and actually I wouldn't mind having one either. I'm just torn between a big dog or a small dog. What do you think about Labs? Those pups Kelly's have are from good bloodlines. The mother was a champion in the show ring."

"Labs are great dogs. Our neighbors on Martha's Vineyard had one when I was a kid. It was friendly and great with people. It was a female and a little smaller. Maybe if you got a uh...bitch it wouldn't be quite as large. Spayed bitches make nice pets."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that idea. Ben said they had nine puppies, four boys and five girls so there'd be plenty of choice there."

"Well, I guess I'd go for it then," I advise. "If you feel they're ready you could take the pup back and they'd have the rest of the summer to acclimate her. They could even go to an obedience class if you have them in the area."

"We do have training classes in the area. Great. Yeah...I think I'll call Kelly's later today and arrange to take a look at the pups tomorrow sometime. Thanks Mulder. I appreciate the help."

"Hey, my pleasure," I smile. It makes me feel really good to help out. I feel like part of the family and it's a great moment for me. I'm also glad to contemplate how happy and excited the boys are going to be to hear the news.

Sylvia and I walk on, changing the subject to a discussion of running as a sport and America's hopes in running in the next Olympics.

xXx

When I return to the cottage I can hear Walter in the shower. He must have worked out, there's a towel damp with sweat left to dry over a chair back in the bedroom. I peel off my sweaty clothes, toss them on my duffel bag for the moment, and enter the bathroom.

Walter stands in the shower and I walk over, pull open the door and climb in to join him.

"Morning, babe," he smiles, running his soapy hands over his chest. "I made coffee."

"I saw that. Great. Thanks," I smile, leaning close to give him a quick kiss. He busses my lips and a little soap drips on my nose from his forehead. He laughs and dabs at it leaving a big smear of Dove soap in its place. I laugh and start to use it to wash.

We exchange the bar of soap a couple of times, getting ourselves lathered up really well. I reach for a washcloth to give myself a good hard scrub, removing some road dirt I got on my legs when I massaged Sylvia's ankle.

I turn Walter around and wash his back, working my fingers along his shoulders, massaging a little. He's not tense like he usually is through the neck and shoulders. The vacation is helping him to relax at last now that things are calming down with his family. I know both of us are going to relish this time later, after we get back to DC and things heat up again over Kersh and with Scully. But right now, he's probably as happy as I've seen him in a long time. I'm going to try to preserve that state as long as I can.

"Sylvia ran with me," I tell him as he returns the favor and washes my back.

"Oh yeah. You beat her back this time?" he chuckles.

"Well, actually...she had some trouble with her ankle," I admit. 

"She ok?" he asks concern in his voice.

"Oh yeah. I massaged it for her and she should be fine. It was just a cramp, I think."

"Ah. Good," he replies, running his hands down over my ass with the soap.

"She's going to get the kids one of those Lab puppies," I reveal as Walter's hands stroke back up to my shoulders and he scrubs a little more.

"Really?" he gives a small laugh. "Well those kids will be on Cloud Nine. Labs are nice dogs. That'll probably work out."

"That's what I told her," I nod. "She...she asked me for my advice," I add, trying to sound casual but knowing I can't keep the pleasure out of my voice.

"She did? Great. Uh...that's really great, Mulder," he replies, understanding what that means and why it makes me sound so happy. 

He slaps me on the back and I turn around under the spray.

"I guess you got yourself a sister-in-law, Monster Boy," he replies, smiling wide.

"Yeah, I guess I do. And if I'm not mistaken...you're probably getting a stepfather. JD's still walking Esther on the beach. I bet he's trying to work up the nerve to ask her to consider marrying him."

Walter chuckles and swipes himself down with water.

"Well I guess we'd better hurry up and get up to the main house then. If there's going to be some kind of big announcement I don't want to miss it."

"Me either. I should shave then I guess. Can you get me my shaving gel and razor?"

"Ok. You've got the shower to yourself now anyway. I'm gonna dress," he replies.

I move forward and kiss him lightly on the lips again. He runs his hand across my collarbone and fingers the hickey when I break the kiss.

"Yeah, Sylvia saw it. I wore my Knicks jersey like an idiot."

"I guess I got a little enthusiastic," he replies.

"It's ok. It's not like I haven't gotten uh...enthusiastic before myself."

"Good point," he replies and I wonder if he's thinking of that time back at Christmas when Sylvia saw my mark on him.

"I'd better get ready," I remind him as he looks into my eyes. 

"Yeah," he smiles, "I'll get your shaving gear."

xXx

I'm the one who notices JD and Esther kissing as we walk back towards the main house.

"Slow down," I hiss at Walter as he strides purposely towards the back porch.

"What?" he asks, turning to look at me.

"Just hang on. Look, down there past the beach," I advise him pointing towards the copse of trees that lies beyond the sand.

Esther and JD are standing, framed against the trees and he has her in his arms kissing her.

"Holy shit," Walter breathes out.

I can't help it. I giggle a little at the shock on his face.

"Well I guess she said yes," I laugh.

He turns, recovering quickly and smiles at me.

"If I wanted to be a bastard I could get a lot of mileage out of that little scene," he quips.

I shake my head in amusement.

"You are so full of shit. You're as pleased as hell. Admit it. You were hoping she'd say yes, right?"

"Yeah, I was. I really do like the guy. I'm happy for them both. Let's go around to the front door so we give them some privacy."

Esther in her inimitable way makes the announcement, when it comes, even more significant. JD's plan had been to merely ask her to allow him to court her...but mention the fact he was in love with her of course. As it turns out the optimistic artist had a ring crafted for her by a silversmith friend of his. He was hedging his bets just in case Esther did what she did. When JD mentioned being in love with her and wanting the chance to see her with the intent of giving her time to think about things, Esther called him an old fool and told him to just propose and get it over with. So, he did.

When they got back up to the house, they made the announcement together to everyone's delight and congratulations. Walter will be getting his stepdad sometime around Christmas so it's going to be a hell of a Christmas celebration that's for sure.

The rest of the day is spent in leisure activity. JD stays on, using the Judge's Point phone to let his next door neighbors across the creek know where he's located so no one worries about him. He also checks his phone mail and makes a call with Esther's permission to the gallery in Boston that handles his work. He's sold several more watercolors and needs to arrange for his agent to bring more down. So the old guy is still going strong in the painting department.

After a light lunch and time for it to settle, the boys and Sylvia go swimming again rather than continue the Monopoly game. After all, Roger and my victory is practically assured so the game is really for all intents and purposes done.

Walter and I join Sylvia and his nephews. Of course, the boys are excited about going to the movies tonight. They had on their 'Phantom Menace' T-shirts when we got into the house this morning. Sylvia is going to make them an early dinner before the show. Walter and I will help and eat as well. Sylvia, Esther and JD are going to drive in the opposite direction to the tiny town of Fairport. It's just a bump in the road, but there's a small tavern there that belongs to friends of JD. I gather they have fantastic seafood. JD is going to treat Sylvia and Esther to dinner while we're in Reedsville.

Walter and I had been swimming around with Sylvia and the boys but now we're sitting on our towels on the dock. We oiled ourselves up so we could just enjoy this last afternoon of leisure in the sun. The boys have moved off on their inner tubes, paddling around, trying to stare down into the water to spot anything interesting on the bottom in the creek's shallows. Sylvia swims towards shore, stands up once she reaches the shallows, and walks back down the beach towards us. She decided that the swim might help her ankle further. She's not limping so I think it was a good idea.

Walter has his arm draped casually around my shoulders and he's not paying attention to Sylvia, although he knows the boys are engrossed and not noticing us on the dock. He moves close and nuzzles my neck.

"Coconut is a good flavor for you," he rumbles, kissing my skin. 

I chuckle.

"If I'd known that I wouldn't have taken a shower the other day," I reply, teasing him.

He takes my face, turns it and kisses me. I gasp a little in surprise but yield to his persuasive lips, opening my mouth to let him taste me.

A throat clears behind us and Walter releases me. His ears go a little red. I guess maybe he didn't really intend to do that with Sylvia coming up behind us on the dock. He removes his arm from my shoulder and I move away from him a little, rearranging my baggy swim trunks to mask Walter's effects on my body.

"You two are worse than two horny 16 year olds," she laughs, walking to her towel next to us. She steps onto it and sits down, reaching for the suntan oil.

"Yeah? Well as I recall, I caught you and Roger tonsil diving down under this dock one night when you were horny 16 year olds. So, I guess this must be the make-out spot on Judge's Point," Walter replies, good-natured humor in his voice.

Sylvia laughs harder and pours some oil onto her hands.

"God, don't I know it. I got a lecture for an hour after that little incident. Roger just about ran home."

"So you've known Roger that long?"

"Yes, his folks are from Reedsville. They've since retired to Florida and California respectively, but Roger grew up here. I've known him since grade school actually. I guess we were kind of childhood sweethearts."

"That's great," I smile at her.

"Yeah, I miss the big galoot. Sometimes the weeks he's on duty can get mighty long," Sylvia adds.

Walter's face goes soft at her remark.

"Hey, uh...I know that's tough," he replies with understanding. 

"It comes with being a fireman's wife. I've learned to deal with it," Sylvia shrugs.

Walter clears his throat.

"Maybe you two should take some time for yourselves soon. You know...get away together. You could come out here," he suggests.

"Well...I hate to ask Mom to watch the kids too much. She's so good about it, but, well...I don't want to take advantage of her." 

I watch Walter and I can see the wheels turning. I wait, intent to hear his answer.

"Why don't you and Roger bring the kids to DC? You two could stay in a hotel and have your privacy, and the kids could stay with me." 

"Seriously?" she asks, a little incredulous.

"Sure. I'd love having them stay with me. I'm sure I can get some time off sometime during the fall if I plan. Just let me know in plenty of time and I can make arrangements."

I smile a little and Walter catches my expression.

"Mulder can help me ride herd on them. He knows all the best schlock monster movies Roger would love. He also knows those three guys who have more PCs than Ben's ever seen in his life and can get Redskins tickets to boot."

"Yeah, Ben's gonna love meeting Frohike, Byers and Langly. They take 'dorkdom' to an all new level of excellence," I interject, chuckling.

"God...I don't know what to say, Walter...Mulder..." Sylvia replies, with stunned appreciation. "I mean, you're both so busy...your schedules..."

"Just say yes, sis. It...it'll be really great to have them visit," Walter interrupts gently.

Sylvia puts down the suntan oil and moves over to Walter's towel. She bends and kisses him sweetly on the cheek. When she pulls back he's smiling like an idiot.

"Yes," she says simply and he grins wider, showing all his teeth. 

I make a mental note to contact The Lone Gunmen when we get back and tell them to hide the porn vids and get ready to hunt for some Skins tickets as soon as I give them the word.

xXx

"Now, I'm counting on you both to act like gentlemen for your Uncle Walter and Mulder. No horsing around. And Ben, remember our agreement - you can have popcorn and soda only if you wash pots and pans for a week for lying earlier."

"Yes, ma'am," Roger answers seriously.

"Yes ma'am," Ben answers contritely.

"I'm holding you to it, Ben," Sylvia adds.

"I promise," Ben replies again, smiling tentatively.

"All right, good boy," Sylvia smiles back at him and Ben brightens immediately.

Sylvia had called Kelly's during the afternoon and arranged to go over there tomorrow with the boys to look over the puppies. She's keeping it as a surprise and intends to spring it on them when we get back from the movies so Walter and I can share in the moment. Somehow after Ben hears that news I think he'll make sure he never lies again. I also think he won't care one iota about washing all those pots and pans.

Esther and JD come out of the kitchen. They volunteered to clean up after our early dinner so that we could all get ready to leave. 

"Have a good time now. Enjoy the movie," Esther smiles at her two nephews.

"Again," JD jokes.

"You've seen it three times yourself," Ben giggles.

"Guilty as charged. What can I say?" JD laughs.

"Yeah, JD loves SciFi," Roger informs me.

"A man after my own heart," I reply.

JD chuckles.

Our attention is drawn to the front door as Walter re-enters the house.

"So, you three ready to go?" Walter asks, coming back in from pulling the Jeep out.

He looks great in his black T-shirt, Dockers Khakis and jacket. I'm wearing a white T-shirt, jeans and my jacket as well. The boys have on the ubiquitous 'Phantom Menace' T-shirts and regulation baggy shorts. We're really ready for our night on the town, I guess. The boys are practically vibrating with excitement and Walter looks like the cat that swallowed the canary he's so pleased to be taking them to the movies. Roger glances at Ben.

"Ready to...." Roger begins.

"Rumble!" Ben whoops, giving the tag-line for the World Wrestling Federation. "We even have our allowance money for the popcorn and soda," he adds proudly.

"I'd say that's a yes," I reply smiling at Walter.

Walter gives me that 1000 watt smile again and my chest gets tight with emotion.

God he looks so good. It...it's just really fantastic to see him enjoy himself so much.

"All right then, your limo awaits," he quips, gesturing towards the front door.

"Bye now, be careful," Sylvia adds.

"We will, Mom," Roger replies.

"We'll have 'em back right after the movie," Walter assures her. 

"See you all later," I touch Sylvia's shoulder and then I follow Walter and the boys out the door.

xXx

The trip to Reedsville is filled with a blow by blow description of all three original Star Wars films with imitations of the important characters courtesy of me, Ben and Roger. I think Walter would be ready to rip what hair he does have left out if he wasn't driving and had to keep both hands on the wheel.

But in one glorious moment we do get him to imitate Yoda and it's so hilarious that I end up almost choking on my spit and both boys pound my back when they think I'm choking.

We pull into the theater's crowded parking lot and are forced to park near the rear. But we do get a stall under one of the security lights so we'll be able to see the Jeep well enough when we return. 

The boys pile out and Walter locks the vehicle up with the alarm on his keychain.

"Lead on," he tells Ben and Roger and they proudly forge ahead, strutting a little to be in the company of their uncle.

"Man, they are really pumped," he chuckles, checking his weapon. 

"They're excited to be with their uncle," I reply, smiling at him. 

"I think..." Walter begins.

"Roger, didn't Mulder sound just like Luke Skywalker? That was too 'phat'," Ben says from up ahead of us, interrupting Walter's comment. 

"Yeah, he's really 'thick'," Roger replies.

Walter looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"I was going to say I think you're a hit too," he comments.

"Isn't that what they just said?" I reply, strutting a little myself.

Walter chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess."

I laugh and clap him on the back.

"I gotta put on MTV at your place more often," I reply as we reach the theater entrance.

There's a small crowd outside the theater entrance waiting to get in for the 7 o'clock show. The theater is a real old time theater - almost an art house with one big auditorium. Roger informs us it even has a balcony. Ben also informs us that between Reedsville and Carlisle, a nearby town to the West, they're also building a multiplex theater complex. I hope this great old relic can withstand the competition. Walter is of the opinion that it can. The Reedsville population is rather faithful when it comes to supporting local businesses.

Walter and I line up with the boys and people watch. The line for tickets isn't too long so we'll get in well before the film starts since we were a little early anyway. I see a couple of men walking down the street towards us and they look very familiar.

"Walter...aren't those two guys..."

"Yeah, the guys from the rest stop. Jack and Keith," Walter nods. 

"Before and After Design," I add.

Ben and Roger crane their necks to see who we're talking about. 

"Hey, those are the two men who repaired JD's dock last year," Ben informs us.

Jack and Keith approach us and recognize us as well.

"Walter, Fox!" Jack greets us as they line up behind.

"Small world," Keith smiles.

"I guess so," Walter greets them pleasantly, shaking Jack's hand first and then Keith's as well. I do the same.

"Nice to see you again," I tell them.

Walter turns to his nephews.

"These are my nephews, Roger and Ben. They say you worked on a friend of theirs dock last year."

"John Dryden's dock," Roger informs them.

"Oh yeah. The painter. I remember you guys. You were over there fishing off his beach while we did the repairs," Jack replies.

"You guys own 'Squirt'," Ben smiles at them.

"That's right. We appreciated you keeping him occupied that day," Keith replies.

"Did his leg get better?" Roger asks, concern in his voice.

"Good as new," Jack replies. Then he looks at Walter and me again. 

"Squirt broke his leg last year and had to wear a cast. We ended up taking him out on jobs until it healed. These two young men were instrumental in keeping him amused while we worked on Mr. Dryden's dock," he tells Walter.

"I see," Walter replies, ruffling Ben's hair.

"We met Jack and Keith on the way to Judge's Point," I add. "We met 'Squirt' too."

Jack and Keith laugh.

"I guess you did," Keith replies, chuckling.

"So are you Star Wars fans too, then?" Jack asks.

"Yes," I answer as they reply, saying the same thing.

We all laugh as the line moves up, allowing us to get inside the theater at last.

Jack and Keith continue to talk to us while we buy our tickets. They tell us about repairing JD's dock and seeing some of his watercolors when he invited them in for iced tea. Once the tickets are purchased we head into the lobby and the boys rush to line up again, this time for popcorn.

"You want any, Mulder? I'm going to pass," Walter advises.

"Well I can't see a movie without popcorn," I reply.

"I think I'll pass as well. We just ate dinner," Keith comments. 

"Ditto," Jack smiles.

"Ok. Uh...you want to get seats?" I ask Walter.

"Sure, would you two like to join us?" he asks Jack and Keith politely.

"Oh, no, that's all right. We don't want to intrude on your outing with your nephews," Jack replies, shaking his head.

Just as Walter's going to reply a group of six rowdy high school aged teens come barreling across the lobby after coming down out of the theater balcony. They're running, shoving each other around, and making a lot of noise. One of them careens into Keith and almost knocks him down.

"Hey, be careful," Jack blurts out.

Walter grabs the culprit, a tall, wiry, black-haired kid with acne, as he ricochets off Keith and into his chest.

"Slow down, son. Where's the fire?" he asks, pushing the kid back gently and looking directly into his face.

"Leggo," the kid blusters glancing around. "You don't have no right to touch me."

"I do if you're creating a public disturbance. You almost knocked this gentleman down."

The teen's friends have noticed the altercation by this point and come back over.

"'Tag', come on man..." another boy with a shaved head calls to him.

"I'm comin'," he calls back. "Come on, mister. Let go. I'm gonna miss my bus," he addresses Walter.

"Just watch it, all right. You cause a problem I'll call the manager," Walter advises him, releasing his arm.

"Screw off, asshole," the kid hisses. "I'll call the manager. You perverts shouldn't be touchin' kids my age. It's against the law." 

Walter turns scarlet and I can see his jaw muscles clench like steel bands.

The kid runs off with his friends towards the exit, yelling 'faggot' over his shoulder.

"Damn it," Jack swears. "I am so sorry. We...we've had a problem here lately with..."

"With gang banger wannabes," Keith interjects. "They've been harassing everyone but unfortunately gays are a particular target. We had a run-in with them outside a bar about two weeks ago. I guess they recognized us."

Walter sighs and runs his hand over his scalp.

"Wonderful," I sigh heavily.

"Well that's unfortunate. But look...don't worry about it. I've been called a lot worse. They're out of here. Let's...uh...let's go find our seats and enjoy the film. You're still welcome to join us," Walter replies.

He's clearly trying to calm himself down. He's pissed, embarrassed and just a little bit shaken up from the encounter. I am too actually. Some of those kids were tough looking and if they hadn't been in a hurry to catch their bus there might have been more serious trouble. Getting involved in a complaint over an accusation of pedofilia wouldn't put any of us in a very good position. The minute Walter and I would have to show our ID the proverbial jig would be up regardless of whether anyone suspected we were gay. FBI agents aren't supposed to be involved in awkward situations with civilians if we can help it. It's just bad PR for the Bureau and one thing the Bureau hangs you out to dry on is bad PR. Why do you think Scully and I have been in the basement for 6 years?

"We'd like to join you, yes," Jack replies, smiling at us. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Keith adds, nodding his head.

I glance towards the concession stand. Roger and Ben are just now being waited on.

"I'll get my popcorn and bring the boys," I add.

"Ok. We'll watch for you inside," Walter advises me. He turns with Jack and Keith and walks towards the auditorium door.

I head over to the concession stand thinking that I'm grateful neither Ben or Roger were paying attention when that jerk called their uncle a 'faggot'.

xXx

About two hours later we're all back out in the lobby again via the restroom. The boys are dueling with imaginary lightsabers and Walter and I are talking to Jack and Keith about possibly re-roofing Judge's Point's guest house roof come spring. Jack and Keith really do seem like good people. I'd look forward to getting to know them further if Walter and I get a chance to come down here again later. 

Finally we gather ourselves together to leave.

"Why don't you all wait here and I'll go get the Jeep," Walter offers. "Are you parked in the lot?" he asks Jack and Keith.

"No. Actually we parked down the street at the restaurant where we ate. We're just going to walk back there," Keith replies.

"Right. Keith, I wanna grab another Diet Pepsi though to take back. You know how I am with popcorn," Jack adds.

Keith laughs, "The 'Salt King', yeah I know. Ok, I'll wait for you to tank up again."

"Thanks, my man. Hope to see you again, Walter. Before spring even if you and Mulder get out this way again.

"Sounds great. I'd like that," Walter replies shaking both their hands.

"It was nice seeing you again," I reply, shaking hands as well. 

"All right then," Walter nods. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes.

Jack heads over to the concession sign again and Keith hangs out with me.

"Boys!" Walter calls to his nephews from where they've made their way over to the couple of video games in the lobby.

"Yes sir?" Roger replies.

"Finish up the game. I'm going to get the Jeep."

"Ok," Ben calls back. "Roger's about to beat me anyway," he adds without rancor.

I watch Walter as he makes his way across the lobby and out the exit. Roger and Ben come up to our side and ask Keith if they can come see 'Squirt' sometime before they go back to Ambler.

xXx 

 

* * *

 

xXx

Keith and Jack and I talk for a while. The boys are watching out the exit for Walter when I glance at my watch. It's taking too long to get the Jeep. My stomach does that nervous flip that I get when I know there's something wrong. My blood starts to sing with the rush of adrenaline that comes when I'm on a case and things heat up. Jack notices me look at my watch and stops sipping his soda.

"It's too long," he comments a bit nervously.

"Yeah. Listen...could you watch the kids? I'm going to go see what's up," I reply, trying to keep my voice from being so tense. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Keith asks.

"Uh, yeah. Would you mind?" I ask quietly.

"Not at all," Keith nods.

I nod back and turn towards Walter's nephews.

"Guys, come here a sec," I call, gesturing towards them.

They trot over dutifully.

"Look, can you two wait here with Mr. Hill? I'm going to see what's taking your Uncle Walter so long," I smile at Roger and Ben. 

"Can I come too?" Roger asks, squaring his shoulders. He senses the nervousness in my voice and is volunteering to go because he feels he's the oldest nephew and should help if something is wrong. 

I touch his shoulder.

"Actually it would really help if you stay here and help Jack watch your brother. Also keep an eagle eye out for your uncle in case he just had something like a flat tire and got delayed because he had to change it. Can you do that for me?" I ask evenly, removing my hand from his shoulder.

"Is something bad happening to Uncle Walter?" Ben asks in a small voice.

"No, I'm sure he's fine," I reply with more conviction than I'm starting to feel with each passing second. "We probably ran over a nail and we have a flat. I'm sure I'll be right back to let you know," I glance up at Jack. His face is tense too.

"I can stay and watch Ben," Roger replies, taking Ben's hand tentatively in his.

Ben takes it readily and holds on tight. Both boys are really perceptive kids. They can tell I think something's wrong. I hope to hell they have nothing to worry about.

"Ready. Keith?" I ask the tall contractor.

"Yeah," he replies, nodding with a tight smile.

As soon as we're out the door and out of earshot Keith queries me. 

"Obviously you think something's wrong. What?" he asks tersely. 

"Look...I'm going to be honest with you. I'm an FBI agent. Walter is too..." I begin.

Keith looks at me shocked for a moment but he recovers quickly, swallowing his surprise in a hard gulp.

"And your sixth sense is telling you there's a problem?" he observes accurately.

"Exactly. My short hairs are standing on end," I grin a little trying to lessen the tension.

He grins a little back.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm a Nam vet. I know the feeling. Look, if it's any consolation...I have a black belt in karate. If there's trouble, I can handle myself," Keith replies.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," I reply, as we stride quickly down the two blocks that separate the lot from the movie theater.

When we reach the gate to the lot it's still fairly full of vacant cars. Patrons for the nine o'clock show have parked in it to replace the seven o'clock crowd. I automatically move myself in front of Keith and slow, listening intently.

We both hear the sound of raised voices coming from the back of the lot where we parked the Jeep earlier.

I can hear Walter's command voice unmistakably say, "That would be a mistake."

The angry response of "Fuck you, faggot," is unmistakably that of 'Tag', the punk who ran into Keith in the theater.

"Shit," I curse.

"That's that punk isn't it?" Keith says at the same time.

"Yeah. Look...uh...stay behind me and stay clear. Don't do anything unless I tell you. And for God's sake if I yell 'gun' get down," I quickly explain, drawing out my weapon and clicking the safety off.

Keith nods and fades back a little as I walk forward as cautiously as I can. I don't want to startle anyone up ahead in case Walter actually has whatever situation is developing under control. A split-second later that proves to not be the case as we hear the sound of a fist meeting flesh, the loud commotion of a fight up ahead.

I don't even hesitate, I run between the parked cars, gun drawn, up and ready. Keith pounds behind me.

Just before we run around a large Suburban that's parked in our way I hear someone yell.

"'Tag', he was tellin' the truth. Let's get the fuck out of here." 

The panicked voice is followed by running feet and the sound of bodies throwing themselves onto the chain-link fence that surrounds the lot. I rush around the side of the van, Keith following and the Jeep and Walter are clearly visible in the light we parked under. 

Walter is leaning back against the hood, one hand holding his stomach and the other dabbing at his mouth with his handkerchief. 

"Jesus," I hiss, flipping the safety back on my gun and holstering it.

The six kids from the theater are climbing the fence, hauling ass fast.

"Should I?" Keith asks, indicating where one kid is having trouble hoisting himself up.

"Let 'em go," I reply quickly as we rush forward to where Walter is breathing hard next to the Jeep.

"God damn it," I curse when I reach his side.

"It seems 'Tag' was a little upset over missing his bus," Walter huffs, his lips twitching into an agonized smile.

I take his shoulder and gather him close to my side, oblivious of the blood running from his split lip. I pull up his T-shirt.

"Where are Roger and Ben?" he asks, grimacing.

"With Jack at the theater," I answer breathlessly as I shove his hand aside to get a better look at his stomach.

"I'm all right," he blusters.

"Shut the fuck up," I spit urgently and to my amazement he does, allowing me to probe his stomach and rib area. Keith stands by waiting.

"Should I call 911?" he asks. "I have my cell phone."

"No," Walter replies, shaking his head vehemently. "Uh...I can't risk any complications...uh," he grunts as I find the exact spot where he was punched.

"It's ok, Walter. I told Keith we work for the FBI. He understands," I interject quickly to reassure him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean about the ramifications of being outted over something like this...but...if you need a doctor..."

Walter looks up at Keith and shakes his head curtly again.

"Believe me, I know when I need a doctor. I'll be fine."

I look up at them both and straighten again, letting go of Walter's shoulders. Walter straightens up as well.

"Yeah, you'll live. But this is going to be one hell of a bruise. What the fuck happened?" I ask, my voice trembling a little.

"Well evidently they did miss their bus across town to some big party they were going to attend. 'Tag' persuaded them all to wait around and teach the faggot a lesson," Walter replies, wiping his lip a little more.

"That's going to need ice," Keith observes. "We can get some from the concession stand at the theater."

Walter nods.

"How did you keep them from beating the crap out of you?" Keith asks, curious.

"Well luckily a couple of the kids were more scared than angry. They kept telling 'Tag' they wanted to just leave and get to the party. Not everyone was in the 'let's fuck with the faggot' program. So, I tried to reason with them. I finally showed them my ID and that's when 'Tag' and a couple of the others started arguing that it was a fake, and I used it to lure little boys into my car...that kind of crap. That's when 'Tag' hit me..." he begins to explain.

"Christ, Walter," I interrupt, shaking my head and leaning against the Jeep. My hands are shaking. I breathe to try to calm myself. The prospect of Walter being hurt has me shaken up more than I want to admit.

"You didn't fight back? Shit...it's lucky they didn't get your piece," Keith comments.

"Well the lower lip's cut on the inside from the head-butt I gave 'Tag' actually. There was never any danger of them getting my gun," Walter answers in a gruff voice. "And they weren't armed...they didn't draw on me. If they'd wanted to really make me pay they would have just shot, or even tried to cut me where I stood," he adds, bitterly.

I raise an eyebrow at him but the look in his eyes tells me he's stating the facts accurately. Letting a perp get his gun is the last thing Walter would ever want to have happen. He would have fought to let it not happen.

"God," Keith shakes his head in disgust.

Walter continues.

"But...they were all underage. I was extremely reluctant to fight back any further and I was damned reluctant to draw on them once it became apparent they were unarmed and really, as you said, gang-banger wannabes. They went to water when I did finally show them my piece anyway. The kid hit me, I head-butted him and he went to his knees. When I didn't go down and he did, that shocked the shit out of them first. When I fanned my coat back and they got a look at the gun they rabbitted," Walter replies, holding his handkerchief to his mouth and applying a little more pressure to stop the ooze of blood. 

"Six against one...you're lucky they didn't pound you into the damn pavement," I reply, shaking my head in dismay.

Walter shrugs and blots his mouth one more time lowering his eyes as he folds the handkerchief into a square. He rubs his forehead a little, frowns and sighs in resignation at the idea he's more than likely going to have a bruise there as well. He pockets his handkerchief.

I know what he's thinking and what he won't say in front of Keith. If they'd tried to beat him to death he would have been more than capable of getting the upper hand, drawing and firing on a bunch of inexperienced and disorganized teen-aged hoods. Regardless of the consequences he would have fought for his own life if it came down to it.

"Look, we'd better get back to the theater. Jack and the kids are going to be scared to death," I comment.

"Yeah, Keith's idea on the ice was great," Walter replies.

"We can tell the theater manager you just had a nosebleed or something," Keith suggests.

Walter nods, albeit reluctantly. Covering up is making him very uncomfortable. But, we have no real choice. He's going to have to just go with the flow.

I look at the bloodstained front of his black T-shirt. It looks wet but you wouldn't know it was blood. That should draw less attention and also help the kids to not freak out right away.

"Get the boys aside and explain what happened, Mulder. I know they're going to be upset. I want to minimize it if we can," Walter advises me as if reading my mind.

I nod and move away from the side of the Jeep.

"Do you need help?" Keith asks as Walter levers up from his leaning position.

"Thanks, but no. I'll be able to navigate," Walter replies.

I flank him anyway and so does Keith as he takes a couple of halting steps. Then he starts to walk more firmly and both of us stop watching him so carefully.

"Keith and I can come back and get the Jeep after we have you fixed up with the ice," I suggest as we walk towards the parking lot gate.

"Sounds fine," he nods, walking better by the second as we pass through the exit.

xXx

The drive back to Judge's Point is exceedingly more subdued than the drive into Reedsville had been.

Walter sits in the shotgun seat, holding the improvised ice-pack we obtained from the theater concession stand to his lip. Roger and Ben sit quietly in the back seat, just watching the night pass by outside the window.

We tried to explain what happened to them by saying the teens were angry at Walter for making them late for the party and wanted to teach him a lesson. He didn't minimize the name-calling and since Jack and Keith are obviously out, Walter did say that the gang was prejudiced against homosexuals and thought because we were four men hanging out together, two of which were known to be gay, we all must be gay and that made them want to hurt their Uncle Walter more.

I don't think they understood. They wanted to call the police and have them try to apprehend 'Tag' and his ersatz gang. They didn't understand why Walter wouldn't want to catch the people that hurt him. Walter didn't quite have the patience or the strength left to go into it fully with them. I wasn't sure what else to say myself at that point. I mean what could I say? Uncle Walter and I have to hide our love because besides the fucking FBI roasting us over a spit for it, the evil sons of bitches behind the scenes in the Consortium would both use it against us? Yeah, right.

Walter did the best he could to assuage their worry, and then he told them he'd try to explain more when they got home. He was just exhausted and I think a little in shock at last from the experience. I know he didn't want to be abrasive or short with his nephews, preferring to remain silent until he gets back to the house and Sylvia can help him to explain things better to them.

So, now the boys sit quietly, brooding in the back seat and Walter sits brooding in the front. I know he's thinking about how the hell he's going to make his nephews understand that even though he said our relationship was not for public consumption that idea extends even to not informing the police when someone has threatened your life.

Jack and Keith stuck around until they were sure we were ok. Then they left to return to their car. Both of them were angry over the attack and frustrated because they knew that under the circumstances Walter couldn't press assault charges. The incident would bring on too many questions. Questions we can't afford to answer.

So, while the boys used the restroom one more time, Walter called Judge's Point from the theater to let their mother, Esther and JD know we'd be late. There was no answer so he called Sylvia's cell phone number. Sylvia, JD and Esther were just leaving the tavern in Fairport and so as not to cause them to panic, Walter just said that we ran into Jack and Keith and were running late.

Walter looks dismal, really down, and I know I don't look much better. I stretch my hand across and squeeze his thigh to comfort him. He glances at me, twitches a small smile and turns again to look out the window.

xXx

"Oh my God," Sylvia exclaims in dismay when we enter the front door of Judge's Point.

She's just taking her sweater off and Esther and JD are walking into the living room when we come in after parking the Jeep out front.

Roger and Ben run to their mother and grab her around the waist. Esther turns around as does JD and when she sees Walter's swollen face, her face grows white.

"Good Lord," JD blurts. However, Esther remains quiet and advances with a steely calm.

"What happened, Walter," she asks matter-of-factly, striding past Sylvia where she's hugging and calming down her two sons. She comes up to Walter and in a very business-like way, examines his lip to assess the damage. Walter squirms a little and if I wasn't feeling so miserable I might laugh about how much he looks like a little boy trying to hide that his mouth hurts from his mother.

"Walter had an uh...altercation in the theater parking lot after the movie," I attempt to explain as his mother looks at his mouth. 

"Mugger?" JD asks with concern.

"A gang of kids," I volunteer. "About six of them caused some trouble in the movie theater. Walter took exception to it and they jumped him when he went to get the Jeep for us afterwards."

Sylvia turns red with anger.

"In Reedsville? For God's sake," she blusters.

"Apparently Barnes and Noble and Starbucks aren't the only so-called progress Reedsville is making. Uh...these were described to us as gang-banger wannabes. So, I'd say Reedsville is catching up with the times in more ways than one," Walter mumbles over Esther's hand.

"Hell of a note," JD shakes his head sadly. "You want a brandy, son?" he asks sympathetically, eyeing Walter's wincing countenance. 

"Yeah, I would," Walter nods as Esther steps back from surveying his wound.

"You'll be fine. The ice helped. You'll be a little sore and colorful for a while, but that's all," she pronounces.

"My mother's father was a doctor. She had more than her share of experience with bruises and contusions," Walter explains.

"Not to mention raising a son who liked to talk with his fists as a teenager," Esther pats Walter on the shoulder. He gives her a small, indulgent smile and it's nice to see the love for her spring up in his eyes.

I nod and smile a little myself.

Ben's sad, small voice pipes up from where he stands next to Roger and his mother.

"They called Uncle Walter a faggot," he interjects very quietly. 

There's dead silence as all eyes turn to the nine year old.

Esther is the first to look back at Walter.

"Maybe you'd better explain 'everything' that happened tonight, Walter," she advises, looking from him to me, with her eyebrows raised.

xXx

"Shit, yeah, that's tender too," Walter swears as I massage the top of his hip very carefully.

"There's a bruise here too. You must have gotten it when you fell back against the side of the Jeep."

He sighs, "Probably. Christ. I'm going to be one huge fucking contusion at this rate," he grouches.

It's twenty minutes past eleven o'clock and we're back in the Judge's Point guest house. Both of us are on the bed. Walter is lying on his stomach, in his briefs, after a nice hot shower and I'm giving him a gentle massage. I'm wearing a clean pair of boxer briefs having showered with him.

"Well, you're not bruised here," I whisper, kissing his opposite butt cheek.

He rumbles a small laugh.

"Thanks, babe. I...I appreciate the sentiment," he replies wearily.

The discussion earlier took a lot out of all of us. Sylvia realized rather quickly that the boys were getting upset and that they didn't really quite understand why Walter and I can't be more open about our relationship and our homosexuality. Of course she doesn't know about the Consortium and our work on the X-Files in that area, but she does understand Bureau protocol and what our relationship would mean in that context.

She took the boys down into the bedroom wing and got them started on their showers, promising she and their Nana would come back after they were in bed, and make sure they knew what was going on. They'd try to help them understand a little better. Then she came back out into the living room to hear Walter describe the night's events. God knows how they'll accomplish helping the boys to understand. All I can hope is that they had an idea as to how.

JD was quiet through a lot of the discussion. I think he felt like a bit of an outsider despite Esther accepting his proposal of marriage. He sat by her on the couch, put his arm around her in comfort, and occasionally tried to add a logical spin on how he could understand Walter and my need to be discreet.

Walter even went on to reveal that I wasn't assigned to him any longer in order to try to help explain that even so they still had to realize that he was my senior even though not my supervisor and the impact if we were discovered at the Bureau would be the same.

Everyone understood it all but Esther and Sylvia were upset and disturbed by the incident and the position Walter and I are in. They professed that they just needed time to digest it, however. I think they were reeling from the fact that Walter was attacked and hurt. JD said he understood what we were saying and as far as he was concerned, although it was indeed troubling, we could cope with it, especially after some rest. All three of them gave Walter and I their support. Esther and Sylvia gave Walter their love as well, kissing him finally when we broke up for the night.

I know even Sylvia didn't consider just how far ranging the fact that Walter and I can't be open would affect their lives as well as ours. It's a tragedy that anything like this ever had to happen. But it did and now each of us will have to deal with it as best we can. JD seemed to be the most pragmatic about it. As Walter and I walked out through the kitchen to the back door I could hear his more cheerful, good-natured voice in the living room working to lift the women's spirits a little.

Maybe things will be better in the morning after they all sleep on it, as JD intimated.

So, now I'm trying to make Walter comfortable. Tending to my lover is helping to calm me as well. Just the experience of showing my love for him is life affirming and makes me feel better as I give him the massage.

"Roll over, I'll work on the front now," I suggest and as he's shifting there's a knock on the cottage door.

Walter raises his eyebrows.

"Yes?" I call out.

"Uh...it's just me," JD's voice comes through the door.

I glance at Walter and he nods his head.

"Hang on, JD," he replies.

"Lie still, I'll go," I whisper. I throw the sheet and comforter over Walter, and get up off the bed to answer the door. I grab Walter's robe from the end of the bed, and slip it on.

I open the door and admit the artist.

"Hey, JD," I greet him, smiling.

"JD," Walter nods, stretching a little in the bed.

"Hope you don't mind my coming down. If I hadn't seen the lights on I would have gone back to the main house. But...we never did have that drink," he grins a little, brandishing the bottle of Napoleon brandy. "You still look like you could use it," JD observes as he comes in.

I shut the door and lock it behind him, standing aside as he walks over to the small dining table and puts the bottle down.

Walter chuckles.

"Yeah, I can still use it. And I take it you're staying the night again," he rumbles, appreciation and a certain amount of good-natured ribbing in his voice.

JD laughs.

"Ayup. I was hoping to see the boy's reaction when they heard the news about the puppy. Since Sylvia didn't have a chance to tell them tonight really, she was kind enough to invite me to stay through tomorrow so I can see the announcement made then."

The puppy had come up during the earlier discussion. It was deemed advisable to go ahead and take the boys to choose one tomorrow. By the time they were going to head back to Ambler on Friday, the puppy would be old enough to go home with them. Besides, everyone was hoping the prospect of getting the dog was going to take the boy's minds off tonight's events.

"Oh, right," Walter smiles and nods. "That...that's great, JD," he adds.

I walk over and collect three glasses from the cabinet under the coffeemaker.

I bring them over and place them on the table. JD opens the brandy, pours some out in all three. I pick two up and carry them to the bed, handing one to Walter. I take mine and sit down on the edge of the bed next to Walter and facing JD.

JD pulls one of the chairs out from the table, straddles it so he can rest his cast on the back and lifts his glass high in the air. 

"Here's to the future, may it shine brightly for all of us," he toasts, not bothering to sniff the brandy at all, but taking a swig and swallowing it.

Walter lifts his glass up.

"A hell of a lot brighter than tonight," he replies, downing half the glass in one swallow.

I nod and do the same, managing not to choke as the brandy slides smoothly down my throat.

"Walter...Mulder...Mind if I offer you both a piece of advice?" JD asks carefully.

Walter sips at his brandy and then replies.

"Why not?"

I shrug.

"Go for it. I'm always willing to listen to advice," I reply, grinning a little.

JD looks from me to Walter.

"I bet he listens but he doesn't take it often does he?" JD comments, grinning.

Walter barks a laugh.

"No shit," he snorts.

I turn and blow him a kiss and he laughs harder. JD chuckles.

"Hey, I'll be the first to agree with you. Guilty as charged," I reply, addressing JD.

"Thought so. You strike me as an anarchist at heart, Mulder. And listen...don't ever lose that 'stick it in the face of authority' attitude," he replies.

Walter starts to speak again, actually thinks better of it, and lets JD continue. JD takes a deep breath to get it all out at once. 

"That kind of comes around to my advice. Gentlemen...to put it bluntly and simply. Fuck 'em if they can't take a joke. Now, I don't mean your family, Walter, or yours, Mulder. They're gonna come around because they love you and I know they'll come to understand this situation, including your being homosexuals. The assholes I'm talking about are the rest of the teeming prejudiced masses out there. The ones like those unfortunate young men tonight that are intolerant and think the worst of you. Don't let them drag you two down. What you have...well I don't make a distinction between one type of love and another where consenting adults are involved, gentlemen. I can see the way you look at each other...the way you treat each other. You're as much married as I ever was to my late wife, God rest her soul. As much as I'll be married to your mother, Walter, God bless her. I'd never want to see anyone ruin that for you. I mean that most sincerely. So...don't give up what you have for anything. You hear me. I'd hate to see that happen. I really would," JD pronounces, lifting his glass to his lips and taking an emphatic drink to punctuate his words.

Walter and I stare at him for a moment at a total loss for words. I feel a lump in my throat and lift the glass to my lips to wash it down and cover the fact that I'm starting to tear up a little.

Walter sets his glass down on the night stand. He clears his throat.

"JD, back when I started to get an inkling that you were interested in my mother I was...well I wasn't sure it was a good thing. You'll have to forgive me there. I tend to be suspicious...wary of other people. It comes with the territory. But...I got to know you. I just want to say, I respect you. You're a hell of a human being. I think you're going to be good for Esther and I know you'll both be very happy. I also want to say...I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you just said. And I want to add...I'll be honored to call you...my father," Walter replies, his voice rough with emotion.

"Walter...I never want to usurp your father's memory. I'll be happy if you'll just call me friend," JD replies, his voice quavering slightly.

"Done," Walter smiles, picking his glass up and saluting JD with it.

"Thank you, JD," I add. It's all I can manage to say.

"You're welcome son, you're most welcome," JD replies, smiling and lifting his glass to us both again.

xXx

JD is kind enough to leave the brandy when he goes back to the main house. He assures us before he goes that from talking to Esther and Sylvia after we came back to the cottage, they're going to cope with what happened. He thinks they can handle the boys as well. It's been his experience that families that have weathered a lot of strife together and come out better for it as Walter's seems to have done, will usually rally together when faced with adversity.

I can almost feel he's right. I'm going to hope he is right for everyone's sake.

"Sleep in, gentlemen," he advises. "I think everyone will. I know I will. If you don't have to leave until tomorrow afternoon, you can afford the sack time. Good night," the watercolorist advises as he makes his exit from the guest house.

I get up off the bed and lock the door behind him. I turn off the overhead light, leaving just the bathroom and night stand light on Walter's side of the bed as the only illumination. Then I retrieve the bottle from the dining table and bring it over to the bed. Walter divines my intent, pushes the covers down, and waits as I walk over to the bed and climb in with him. We move to sit across from each other, Indian style.

"Glass, please," I smile, gesturing for him to extend his glass towards me.

He smiles and stretches his hand over. I fill his half full glass with the brandy again. I fill my glass as well and then place the bottle on the night stand.

"Here's to the future..." I toast.

"May it shine brightly for all of us," Walter finishes JD's toast. 

There's a certain sad irony to that toast for us. Although we may devoutly wish it to be true the odds are going to be that the future won't be bright for Walter, or I, or Scully.

But...I've always been one to buck the odds. So has Scully, and so has Walter. I believe we always will. It gives me more hope that the future will at least be better if not brighter due to that fact. I have hope it will be brighter because I have hope Walter, Scully and I will be facing it together.

On that thought, I smile and reach forward, winding my forearm around Walter's. He smiles, picks up on my intent again and moves closer, allowing us to lock arms easily as we drink from our glasses together.

When we've drunk our fill we unwind our arms.

"Saw that in a 'classy' movie," I grin at him.

"Erotica instead of porn?" Walter replies, chuckling.

"Now, now. I watch Public Television and Bravo too, you know," I smirk.

"When you're at my place," Walter parries back.

I reach forward and take his glass, putting it and mine on the night stand.

Walter shuts the night stand light off and then lies back on the pillows, facing me. I lie down beside him, propping myself up on my set of pillows. I reach over and toy with the medallion on his chest. 

"Walter," I whisper. "I don't know what I would have done if you'd been...if tonight you'd been..."

"Shhhh," he replies, putting his finger to my lips. "If something happens to me...you'd go on, Mulder. You'd still have Scully...and you'd go on."

"Walter..." I start to protest.

"Mulder...I'd want you to go on. There's no question."

"Then I'd go on," I whisper.

He nods, and then he pins my eyes with his. When he moves forward to kiss me it's my turn to touch his lips.

"Walter, your mouth," I protest. The lip has to still be sore. 

"Then kiss me on the other side," he replies, grinning a little. 

I smile and try to comply but as soon as our lips touch he slants his mouth over mine and then we're kissing and it's wonderful. I pour all the love I feel for him into the kiss. I let him know that I'll love him forever as my lips play over his.

He takes my face in his hand, cupping it gently and his mouth moves over mine, answering that love with the eagerness of his firm lips. I open my lips to admit his probing tongue and taste the brandy that must be making his kiss marvelously passionate despite his injuries.

When we draw apart, I gather him close. We lie there for a few moments in silence just feeling our hearts beating together.

It occurs to me that it may be a long time before we can be this intimate together again. I consider that maybe, as has been the pattern this weekend, we should be fucking like dogs in heat again. But, neither one of us is getting hard, and it's apparent that we're not going to go there. I think we're too emotionally and physically spent to get it up to be quite frank. And you know what...it's really of no consequence. It felt fantastic just to kiss and wonderful to just hold each other now. Right at this moment, I don't need anything else at all.

I pull back and look into his eyes. I stroke his scalp and then his fringe of hair where it meets his neck. His eyes are heavy-lidded with sleepiness. Exhaustion is finally catching up with him.

"Relax, lover," I croon. "Just...let me hold you. Go...go to sleep," I whisper.

His brow creases a little. He probably thinks I want it again and I'll be disappointed if he falls asleep on me. I shake my head and kiss the little bruise on his forehead. When I pull my lips back I smile into his eyes.

"No way, Mr. Wayne. Don't even think about it. I'm way too whacked myself. Now, rest. We both need it," I advise him.

His brow smoothes out and he rumbles a laugh.

"All right, Boy Wonder. But...you're taking a rain check," he adds, echoing his earlier words from the beginning of the vacation. 

"You know it, Batman. Now, assume the position," I tell him parroting my earlier response as well. I whirl my finger in the air gesturing for him to turn over so we can spoon together. He'll be off his sore hip this way too. Ideal solution to that problem I think as he grins and complies with my suggestion.

We snuggle close together and I hold him protectively in my embrace.

I kiss his neck and he sighs, settling against me in total relaxation.

"Sweet dreams," I whisper.

"You too," he replies softly.

I hold him and listen to the comforting sounds of his breathing, feel his steady, thrumming heartbeat again and revel in his warmth and the 'Walter' scent of his body as we both drift off to sleep. 

xXx


End file.
